If I Die Young
by WeeJessAndTAT
Summary: A pediatric oncology department is the last place you expect to find: the child you want to adopt, a childhood television star borne famous singer turned love of your life, a selfless guy and his polar opposite or see someone you become attached to die. This is a road that Dr. Edward Cullen finds himself on, how will it all unfold? AH/Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**If I Die Young  
By: WeeJessAndTAT**

* * *

**Beta'd by: AWayWithWords, all mistakes however are our own.**

*****Please note there will be a character death, it will not be Bella or Edward but there will be a character death.*****

**All things Twilight, such as characters names all belong to Stephenie Meyer, this storyline and plot are owned solely by WeeJessAndTAT.**

* * *

**This is a BIRTHDAY story written for the wonderfully talented fan-fic-author, Savannavansmutsmut. Not only does she provide us all with wonderful words, but she has taken to start reading and helping us edit up all of our work, be it on our own or in our collaborations. So on behalf of WeeKitty, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight, thank you for everything you do for us, and for being such a wonderfully sweet person. Happy Birthday! Nikky, Jess and Kasi~**

* * *

**Chapter: One**

**EPOV**

I sigh as I look over my new patients' notes. I am a doctor and I work primarily with children. I just transferred to a new hospital in Iowa, from Ohio, where I completed my residency at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center. I specialize in Pediatric Oncology. I was offered a position at the University of Iowa Hospital and Clinics, it's a teaching hospital in Iowa City, Iowa. I recently moved here and I'm still new to the hospital and the patients. I am about to meet some of them now.

I walk along the hallway and into my first patient's room. "Hello Mrs. Weber." She turns and smiles at me and I look over to the bed. "Hello Angela, I'm Doctor Edward Cullen. I'll be your new doctor. How are you feeling today?"

Angela is seventeen and has Sarcomas, which is cancer of the bone. She is on both chemotherapy and radiation therapy. Sadly, it seems to still be spreading and she's only got roughly a five percent chance of beating this.

"Just feeling really tired," Angela says quietly.

I give her a smile and nod at her. I tilt my head looking at her hand. "What happened to your finger?" I ask seeing that her finger is green.

Angela blushes. "My boyfriend Ben gave me a promise ring."

I chuckle a little nodding. "That was nice of him," I say sitting down. I look to the side of her bed seeing a photo. "Which one is he?" I ask looking to see that there appears to be twin boys and who I think is Ben.

"Those two are my twin brothers, Isaac and Joshua," she says pointing to the twins. "And that's Ben." I nod looking back at her.

"He looks like a good kid. Does he treat you well?"

Angela blushes again and looks to her mom then back to me. "He's been amazing."

I smile and nod, placing the picture back down. "I have to run some more tests, so I will need to take a little more blood, is that okay?" Angela looks a little worried.

I sigh. I know it's not her fault. Angela's father's a Jehovah's Witness, and this is a bone of contention between her parents. Her mother only got the court order two months ago, according to the medical records, to allow us to treat Angela. However, Angela's still afraid, especially with death knocking on the door. It's scary to go against the religious beliefs you were raised with.

"How about I check you over and then leave you to talk to your mom; I will come back later today?"

Angela nods seeming to relax a little. I check her over and say goodbye before heading to my next patient.

I knock on the door and hear a faint _come in_. I walk in and see Riley Biers sitting up on his bed playing with a DS.

Riley Biers is eighteen and has Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma.

"Good morning, Riley, are your parents here yet?" He looks to me and shakes his head.

"Are you okay for me to check you over?" This time he doesn't look my way, but nods.

"You are scheduled for the starting process on bone marrow transplant; how are you feeling about that?"

"I felt real bad the last time they were going to do it; they had to cancel because I had an infection and was in bed for weeks." I sit down next to his bed and let out a sigh.

"I know, I read about it. We can give you something to reduce the risk of you getting GVHD." He looks at me then to the window, but doesn't say anything.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask softly to him.

He looks at me and I see he's a little sad. "My hair's all falling out again. Mom said she's bringing in the razor and shaving it off. So, I'm going to be a skin head, and after I get the transplant, I'll look like a junkie."

I sigh and sit down on the chair. "Hair loss is a side effect of having the chemotherapy, but it will grow back."

He lets out a huff. "I know, I just hate that people will automatically judge me, without knowing a thing about me at all. I'll look like someone who has been tweaking. The town I'm from, at one time, was like the meth capital of Iowa. Sadly, it's common to look like that around there, but it's not me and never will be."

I tilt my head to the side and look at him. "I can understand that, people seem to always label other people without knowing them. It's hard even more so when you are still young."

Riley nods at me. "My brother James said he's going to do it, too."

I look at him, more than a little confused.

"He's going to shave his hair off, too."

I smile and nod in understanding at him.

"He's got a pony tail, and his hair is really long. So, I'm not sure if he will go through with it or not. He's had long hair for so long now, if he doesn't have it any longer, it'll be weird, you know? I'll miss seeing his hair, but not as much as I miss seeing my Donna."

"How about I let you go home for tonight, and you can talk things over with your family and come back tomorrow? You have to be in the hospital for at least a week before we do the procedure."

"Really?"

I nod and he smiles even bigger. "Of course, I'm sure. You only had to be here because of the fever you had; you've been fever free for two days. You're not scheduled to start the process for two more days, and therefore, tonight you would've been home anyway. You'll have to wear your mask and follow all the precautions you were already following for the past six months."

"That's great news. I think I'll like you, doc. I mean, not that I don't like it here, but I've really been missing my mom's cooking." I nod at him and get up.

"I'll be around if your parents want to talk to me, and I'll see you later today before you leave."

I walk down the hallway coming to the end of the ward where younger patients are roomed. I wash my hands and dry them before I walk into the room. When I do, I see one of our volunteers holding Bree in her arms. I can hear her singing softly to her. I clear my throat and she looks around smiling at me before ducking her head.

"I'll just put her back in bed," the girl says placing Bree down. "I'm Isabella Swan, I do volunteer work on this ward. I've been here about two months now. I spend a lot of time with little Bree here; are there any changes right now I need to be aware of?"

"I'm Bree's doctor, Edward Cullen, and I'm new here, too." I introduce myself. "I'm just going to be checking her over for the first time right now. I plan to check her levels, but other than that, nothing relevant that I foresee from her notes."

"I volunteer here a few times a week, so I'm sure I'll see you around."

"That's kind of you," I say giving her a smile, which I'm sure she can't see because her head's still facing down.

"Thank you. I'll leave you to it, doctor," she says without looking up. "I'd better get going, though. I told Riley I'd play a game of chess with him."

I watch as she bends over Bree and gives her a kiss and rubs her hand across the little girl's head.

"Thank you," I say as she starts to move away.

She nods at me, and I, watching her walk out and shake my head. I smile and walk over to my youngest patient.

Bree is sixteen-months-old, and has had one rough start to life. She was a premature baby, and as far as I can get, was abandoned by her mother when the doctor said she would have long-term side effects from being born so early. Then three months ago, while she was in house care here at the University, she became ill and was found to have Leukemia.

"Hey, baby girl, I am your new doctor and I'm here to look you over." She looks up at me and I am hit with her big brown eyes.

"Up," she chants, and I chuckle as I pick her up giving her a few moments of my time. I place her back down and begin check her over.

"Okay, Bree, I need to take some blood," I say to her. I'm a firm believer that these children have been through a lot, and lying to them is not in my nature. The way she looks at me makes me almost sure she knows exactly what I said. Her bottom lip sticks out and starts to quiver. I sigh and pick her back up.

"I'm sorry baby, but I need to look it over and see how you are getting along on the medicine. I swear I'll be as gentle as I can."

Bree hugs to me closer and rubs her eyes. I keep hugging her and soothingly talk to her hoping if maybe she's asleep, this will go easier. I sway to the side and hum out a tune. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep on my shoulder.

I softy put her back down and keep rubbing her head. I move away from her and get the stuff I need. I try to be both gentle and quick in taking her blood. She stirs as the needle enters her little arm, but with a few hushes from me she drifts back to sleep. I close up the rails on her big metal crib and I walk out leaving her to sleep. I write up my report and see to my other patients. At lunch, I head down to the cafeteria. I grab a little bit of salad from the salad bar and a hamburger from the grill. I move to a table and sit down with a local newspaper.

"Hey, you're the new doctor in the kids' cancer ward, right?"

I look up seeing two nurses from a different ward. I nod at them and they sit down a few seats from me.

"You're Doctor Cullen, right?" I turn my head and give them a smile.

"Yes, sorry, Edward Cullen," I introduce myself sticking my hand out for them to shake.

"Well, welcome, I'm Jessica and this Lauren. We work in the emergency room." I smile and give them a nod before I go back to reading my paper.

"Oh my God ... have you seen this?" the one called Jessica shrieks loudly.

"What?" the other asks.

"Jacob Black finally dissed that skanky ass, Isa," Jessica says as she claps her hands.

"Oh, thank God, he could do so much better than her. I don't know why people buy her stuff, she doesn't have that great of a voice and her songs are just stupid."

I roll my eyes and block them out. I turn the page and get to the story that Jessica and Lauren were talking about.

_Twenty-three-year-old Jacob Black, star of the Wolf Pack trilogy has reportedly broken up with his three-year girlfriend and nineteen-year- old singer-songwriter Isa Swan. Sources claim Jacob Black has said he's sick of how Isa acts like a child, and he feels that he is more of a babysitter than a boyfriend these days. _

_Both were last seen on the red carpet for the Wolf Pack Three. During the event, Isa was reported to have flipped out when Jacob talked and had his picture taken with his ex- and co-star Leah Clearwater. Pictures showed her looking unhappy and doleful during the event. _

_The source close to Jacob said that this is the end, and he can no longer take her tantrums. He and Leah have remained good friends, and Isa could never trust him to be alone with her._

I turn the page and move on. I mean, really she behaves like a kid, because she is a kid. I mean, at nineteen she's still very young. I'm also sure a lot of women would be unhappy if their boyfriend was drooling all over some other girl, much less one they used to date.

I keep reading the newspaper until the end of my lunch hour and get back up to my department. I walk around and hear laughing coming from Angela's room. I peek in and see the volunteer Bella from earlier, sitting playing a game with Angela.

"Hey, Angela," I say as I enter. Both girls look at me, this time I see Bella's face clearly. She's much younger than what I first thought. She doesn't have any makeup on and is really quite pretty.

"Hello, Bella," I say giving her my smile that I use on girls I like.

"Hi," she says back before ducking her head down.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go outside for a bit, it's a nice day," I say looking at Angela and she smiles at me.

"Okay then, I'll go and find a nurse to take you out." I watch as her face falls a little.

"Can I take her, Dr. Cullen?" I look back to Bella seeing she's looking right at me.

"Is that okay with you, Angela?" She smiles and nods at me clearly happier. "Okay, that's fine with me. I'll get a wheelchair," I say and Angela rolls her eyes. "Just sit on it on the way out and the way in," I say in authoritative tone. I grab a wheelchair and help her settle in and then see them both to the elevator. There's a nice place that's accessible for some of the pediatric patients to get some fresh, filtered air, in a nice courtyard setting here.

It's a little while later when Angela and her mom ask for me to come down to her room. I knock on the door and open it as I enter. "Hello, again," I say in greeting. "Did you enjoy your afternoon?"

Angela smiles at me. "Yeah it was great even if a few people thought Bella was Isa. She just smiled at them and allowed them to take her photo anyway."

I chuckle a little and sit on the seat. "So, have you made your choice on the blood test I really should do?"

Angela nods again. "Yeah, we're going ahead with it; just try to only take what you absolutely need," Angela's mother says.

I know it's a struggle to fight beliefs you've practiced all your life. I smile at her hoping to reassure her. "Okay, I'll just go and get everything I need and I'll be back before you know it."

I get Angela to talk to me as I take the blood from her. By the time I am done, I know all about her boyfriend Ben and her best friend, who happens to be Bella.

I check on Bree, and I wasn't at all surprised to find Bella sitting in with her. I allowed Bella to stay as I checked Bree over again and let her know about the blood test I drew earlier.

My last stop was Riley who was sitting with his mom and brother James. "Okay, I've got your papers and you're all set to go home," I say with a smile.

"Doc?" I look at Riley and give him a smile. "I've talked it over and I'm sure about the transplant now. I'm no longer going to freak about it. But, I still want to go home for the night and spend time with everyone I can. Mom says she has the house ready for me and I can't wait to eat what she made me for dinner."

"Really, what's for dinner? I might have to come over," I tease him with a smile.

"Homemade mac and cheese; it has always been my favorite meal."

"Okay, well, I'll let you get home and eat. We can talk about all the deep stuff tomorrow. You need to be back here by noon. We will do a few days' courses of some meds and then we will begin the process before the transplant starts."

I walk Riley and his family out before ending my shift for the day. I switch on the radio and listen to the music as it comes on. "Next up is Isa and her remix of Amazing Grace." I smile regardless of what Jessica and Lauren say; I think Isa has a really amazing voice. You can feel every emotion of each word she sings.

The next day Riley and his family come back, and I help him get settled back in his room.

"Do you remember all that happens?" Riley nods at me, and I look him over again.

"Well, your file says that you have a donor—your brother James?" I look at Riley then James and they nod in agreement at me.

"Okay, first, we will need to be preparing both your bodies." I hear Riley sigh. "I know you know this, but I have to tell you again. This is the hardest part as your body will go through so much during this. As part of this conditioning, you'll need to be given a range of medicines. So we'll be inserting a tube into a large vein near your heart. This is known as a central line and it will avoid the need for you to have many painful injections.

"The conditioning process involves using high doses of chemotherapy and possibly radiation. It is done for three reasons. One, to destroy the existing bone marrow and make room for the transplanted tissue; two, to destroy any existing cancer cells; and three, to stop the immune system's normal working, in order to reduce the chance of the transplant being rejected.

"This normally takes four to seven days. Two days later we will do the transplant procedure. It's a long road, and that's why I wanted you to have the night away from here. You are looking good and everything is set up to start this ball rolling tomorrow. Are you ready?"

Riley nods and James does as well.

"Oh, I forgot to say, it suits you," I say pointing to James' head.

He chuckles and nods at me. "Yeah, I was afraid that I would have a strange shaped head," James says.

I give him a smile. "You're a great brother. Your directions will be much less than Riley's, but you will have a lot of discomfort after the procedure as well. I'll be around, just get the nurse to call me if you need to talk, either of you," I say shaking James's hand and then Riley's.

Riley gives me what I am learning is his trademark nod and a wave as I walk out the door.

The week passes pretty much like my first day. Riley is due for the bone marrow transplant tomorrow. Angela seems to be staying the same; she's neither better nor worse. Sadly, Bree's blood count was a little low so we're trying different things to get it back up.

Bella has been in her room most of the time. Some of the staff is unsure how involved she should be, but I told them just to allow her in. I'm glad that Bree has someone there with her.

I walk into the cafeteria to get my lunch, and as I get to the checkout, I see Bella is in front of me.

"Good afternoon, Bella," I say and she jumps a little before turning her head and smiling at me.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen." I smirk and see a blush appearing on her face.

"It's just Edward," I say as the cashier asks Bella for her payment.

"Add mine to it, and I've got this," I say to Bella and the dinner.

"What? No. I can pay," Bella says and I shake my head at her.

"Please let me pay and then you can sit with me as a thank you."

Bella tilts her head at me. "But what if I don't want to sit next to you?"

I smirk at her again. "But, I know that you do."

Bella laughs a little. "And how is that, exactly?" she again asks as I look to the cashier lady who's busy looking between us like a tennis match.

"Because I am awesome, and everyone loves me." I hand over a twenty and the cashier lady takes it with a snort. "And I have just paid anyway, so let's go."

Bella looks to the cashier lady who nods at her. I pick up Bella's and my trays carrying them to a small table.

I set the trays down and I pull out the chair for Bella. "So?" I look at her and chuckle a little. "I hate eating on my own, and wanted to thank you for all the time you've been spending with Bree."

I watch as she ducks her head a little and says a whispered _thank you_.

"What is that you do, normally? You said you were a student?"

Bella shakes her head at me. "No, well I take some courses online now, but I don't attend the college in person. I've never attended school period, since like age six. Grade school, high school, all of it I missed out on, I was home schooled."

I nod at her. "Nothing's wrong with that, Bella."

Bella lets out a little sigh. "What about you, Edward, how are you liking it here?"

I smile at her. "I'm starting to really like it here more and more," I say looking at her.

"Yeah, it can be pretty neat here at times."

I tilt my head hearing a little sadness in her voice.

After a rough start to our conversation, Bella and I find things that we have in common. We both have a love for reading, music, and then there's our love for helping people.

"Want to help me do my rounds?" I ask as we head back to the ward. Bella bites her lip and nods at me.

For the rest of the afternoon Bella shadows me, and is a great help. "You should become a doctor, you would be great at it," I say truthfully to her at the end of my shift.

"Where are you parked?" I ask as we enter the car park. Bella points a little bit down from my car.

"I'll walk you," I say.

We walk in complete silence until we get to her car which isn't a car at all, it's an old truck. "Does this still run?" I ask looking it over.

"Yes, I take very good care of her."

I smile and open the door for her and close it when she's in. "I'm having a moving-in party; I was wondering if you would come?" I bite my lip as I look at her, and she nods at me.

"That sounds good, sure, where about are you?" I write down my address and hand it to her.

"I know where this is, when is the welcoming party?"

I smile at her. "It's not until next weekend." Bella seems to be happy with that.

"That's good, I'll be back by then."

I frown looking at her. "Are you going somewhere?" I ask stupidly.

"Yeah, just for a few days, but I will be back in time for your party."

"Okay," I say as I step back. I watch her drive out and wave before heading back to my car.

**~IIDY~**

At the end of the week I walk into Bree's room. She's been a lot more fussy than usual. I'm thinking she's missing Bella, to be honest.

"She seems to not want to settle down." I nod at Tanya, Bree's social worker, and hold my hands out for Bree.

"I think she misses one of the volunteers who spends a lot of time with her. She's been away for the last few days and Bree here, is missing her I'm sure."

I snuggle Bree in my arms and she slowly calms down.

"How's she getting on?"

"She's getting on, but I really think she may need another transplant, so I'm thinking of starting the search for a donor for her."

"Well, I hope she's okay; such a sweet child. She has been dealt a crap hand in life thus far, but we have a request for someone to adopt her. However, the person is unmarried and very young, but more than financially secure enough to care for her and all her medical costs. Could you give us an outline of the care she would need in the future?"

"Okay. I will write it out and use both medical and simple terms then email it to you. I have your email contact info in the file."

Tanya sighs and nods looking at Bree who is now sleeping in my arms. "There's a part of me that thinks this girl and Bree will be good for each other. The other older part of me, knows that this girl has led a hard life herself and having a young baby will make it harder—and Bree here is also not a healthy baby. I am going to try to be optimistic; I know in my heart that the girl, well now woman, who wants to adopt her, would take care of Bree. One thing's for certain, she clearly loves this little girl." Tanya picks up her belongings and heads for the door.

"See you on Monday, Edward." With that she walks out of the room.

"Hey baby, I'm sure it will work out for you, if it doesn't, then I'll help find someone for you even if I have to take you home to my parents. Hell, I think that is a great idea, my parents would love you."

I place her back in her crib before carrying out the tests that need to be done. I clock out and head home to have a lackluster TV dinner and watch some meaningless television.

I am sitting and watching the MTV Music Awards seeing that Isa picks up two spaceman-shaped statues. I tilt my head and look at the TV as she picks up her second one. I see that she does look a lot like Bella, but Bella's much prettier. I remember Isa from the Disney show Alice, my little sister, watched. She was too old to be watching it, but she liked the leading male on the show, Jasper Whitlock. So I was, of course, made to watch it when I was home during my breaks, too.

I will say Isa has turned from an awkward young girl to a very beautiful woman. I sigh and switch off the TV and head to bed knowing that I will have to deal with Alice tomorrow.

I wake to a loud pounding on the door. I stumble my way to the door, still tired as someone continues to beat on my door loudly. I open the door and see Alice standing there.

"I'm sleeping; do whatever it is you want, just keep the noise down. Here's my card," I say as I hand her my credit card. I walk sleepily back to my bed and I am asleep before I hit the bed.

I wake up some hours later and walk into my living room and stop dead. It looks more like a club. "Alice … what the hell, it's a few people over for drinks; what is all of this?"

Alice rolls her eyes at me. "It's a party and you need lights, balloons, and banners at a party."

I tilt my head at her. "What, are you five?" I ask pulling the balloons away from her.

"Don't be mean, Edward," she says pulling it back.

"Write down a list of who's coming so I can let Emmett know how much food to make. Oh and you're taking me to the cinema next week, Jasper has a new film out."

I roll my eyes at her; she really needs to get rid of this crush, it's been seven years.

"What's the movie about?" I ask. I turn when Alice doesn't say anything, and I see she's in dreamland. I slap her arm. "Alice, you are twenty-four, stop acting like you're still a teen."

Alice sticks her tongue out at me. "Yeah, well at least I'm not in my thirties."

I glare at her and pour myself a cup of coffee. "I'm only thirty-one."

Alice nods. "So, meet any nice nurses or doctors yet?" I roll my eyes as she starts to try getting info out of me.

"No," I say honestly. I can't help the smile on my face when I think about Bella.

"But, there is someone?" she asks as I chuckle. She was too nosey for her own good.

"Yes, but she's young, so I don't know," I tell her.

"Who cares? Age doesn't matter. Tell me everything! What's her name? Does she work at the hospital? Is she pretty? How old is she? Did she go to school around here? Do I know her?" She doesn't stop asking questions till I cover my ears.

"Oh my God, shut up. Even if I knew all the answers, I wouldn't tell you," I reply as she continues to pout.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not being mean," I say standing up to get more coffee. "I have things to do."

"I need that list!"

"I need a shower," I say walking away laughing. It was so easy to get my little sister all worked up.

* * *

**A/N: As we said above this is a birthday story for Savannavansmutsmut, and TODAY, the 24****th**** of October is her birthday. Happy Birthday, to our fandom friend.**

**Well this is the first time the three of us have written together with the intent to actually post, so we really hope that you all enjoy this story. We will do our best to answer each and every review we get. At this time the length of this story will be somewhere between 15-20 chapters at completion. The story is not quite completed, but we are currently starting Chapter 12 at the same time as wrapping up our work on chapter 11. **

**With that being said at this time, not counting todays starting post, our posting schedule will be: Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Chapter two will post tomorrow on Friday and three on Monday, and so on. **

**Thanks for joining us on this journey. We hope that you enjoy the story. Nikky, Jess and Kasi~**

**On a side note the Twi-Fic awards are accepting votes now and WeeKittyAndTAT (2 of the 3 writers of this story) are nominated for several awards for four of their stories: His Cimmerian View, Diamond Dolls Kitty Cave, Crabs And Cream, and Meeting Her Needs. Please go check out the nominations and vote for your favorites... the website address is on the profile page for this profile and WeeKittyAndTAT's profile.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Die Young—Chapter: 2**

* * *

Alice talked my ear off for two hours. She even talked when I was in the shower. I knew better than to not lock the door, but that didn't stop her. She took a butter knife and somehow got the door opened; I could never figure her it out. She was trying to claim that she was my sister and has seen it all before anyway. I'm really worried about her.

In the end I told her that there was girl that I was becoming friends with, and there were some female doctors and nurses I found attractive.

I'm grateful when Emmett appears with the party food. He is a bear of a man and looks like a WWE wrestler, but he's a chef and a darn good one at that.

"She's driving me flipping nuts! Why the hell did Mom keep her?" Emmett says.

I chuckle looking at him. "I have no clue, I've often wondered that myself," I say.

"I was watching Sons the other night and Gemma said that baby girls should be drowned. I think I understand that," he says as I try hard not to laugh, but it doesn't work.

"That's horrible!" I scold as I laugh.

"I'm not going on any more dates with her college friends either; it's your turn now, dear brother."

I roll my eyes at Emmett and help him set out the food. "Not going to happen," I reply.

I hear the doorbell as people start to arrive. I let out a groan when Alec, Alice's—sort of—boyfriend arrives. In my day they were called fuck buddies. Alice seems to think that he just needs time to get accustomed to the idea of being a one-woman man.

Sadly, that means I can't beat the living day lights out of him, until she wises up. I hope that happens soon; he is a worm.

It's early into the party when I hear the doorbell again. I jog lightly over and open the door seeing that it's Bella. I tilt my head at her trying to work out what's different about her.

"It's still okay for me to come, isn't it?" Bella asks confused as I keep staring at her.

I shake my head slightly and then nod. "Yes, of course, come in," I say, moving out of the way to let her in.

"Here, this is for you; it's a welcome gift." I look at her hand as she gives me an envelope.

When I open it, I'm surprised to see that it's a certificate to Joseph's Steakhouse of Iowa City. There's enough on the card for me to take someone with me. I look at her a little shocked.

"Wow, I am not really sure I can take this," I say, and she shakes her head at me.

"I'm sorry it's not really a gift for your home, but I didn't really have time to shop. So consider it a housewarming and a welcome-to-the-hospital-staff gift. Please, I know you'll love the food there, it's amazing. It's one of my favorite places."

I smile and nod at her. "Would you like a drink?" I ask as I walk her to the kitchen.

"Water would be great." I nod at her as she smiles at me. "How's Bree doing? I haven't had the chance to drop in on her yet."

I hand Bella the water and lean against the counter. "She's been missing you," I chuckle gripping my hair, "a lot. She may need another transplant; actually I'm certain she needs one. So I am looking into donors for her."

Bella bites her lip looking at me. "Can you test me?"

I tilt my head at her and nod. "Yes I can, if that's what you want."

Bella nods enthusiastically and I watch her as I can see the emotions flutter across her face. One minute she looks like she wants to stay here and enjoy the party and the next she looks like she is ready to run me out the door to do the test now.

"I can meet you tomorrow afternoon, if you want to get it done soon," I offer saving her the turmoil.

Bella lets out a breath and nods at me again with a smile. "Yes, please."

My hand goes to her arm and I rub it a little. "No problem."

"Edward, where are you!" Alice shouts.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Oh, good, she found me," I say quietly to Bella.

"There you are; I have been looking all over for you. Come on, there are some people I want you to meet," Alice says.

I look over at Bella who looks at little sad and worried. "Sorry, Bella, this is my sister Alice, she's like the Tasmanian devil. Alice, this is a friend of mine from the hospital, Bella," I say as Alice turns around. "She's one of the volunteers" I say as Bella puts her hand out to shake Alice's.

"It's nice to meet you?" Bella tilts her head looking at Alice, who is just looking right back at Bella like she is frozen.

"Alice?" I say.

"Oh ... My ... God!" Alice says slowly. "Shit, I am not dressed right—or well enough. I can't meet you dressed like this! Oh no, shit, what do I do? What should I say? Oh, wow, yeah, um ..."

I look at Bella who looks even more worried, and Alice is still muttering out googly nonsense.

"Al-lice," I say really slowly. "What's wrong with you?"

Alice turns and starts to slap me, really hard. "Why in the hell did you not tell me you invited Isa? I need to know these things! Here I am, not even dressed up in my best clothes. I'm sure I look like I'm mentally ill."

"You are mentally ill, Alice. What the hell are you talking about?"

Alice glares at me. "That's …" she says pointing at Bella rudely. "ISA! Remember? Um, hello, she was in _My Best Friend the Vampire_, with Jasper! She played Jasper's sister, Cobi. She's also a very popular singer. Ringing any bells?"

I chuckle and stop instantly after I look at Bella, who looks defeated and sad.

"What?" I say as Alice jumps up and down.

"Wait until I tell my friends! I need to take a picture with you and put it on Facebook or no one's going believe me."

"Please ... please, no. No one knows I volunteer at the hospital, and I would like to keep it that way. Please," Bella begs.

I feel my heart sink as Bella pleads with Alice. I quickly grab Alice's cell from her. "No, Alice this is my friend Bella, and I won't allow you to do this. She's not here for you to do shit like that. Have some respect. Besides, Mom and Dad would be pissed; just think of it this way, you wouldn't want people invading your privacy," I say harshly.

Alice looks a little ashamed. "I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone, I swear." Alice looks like she's about to cry and Bella smiles at her sweetly.

"I can take a picture with you another day and you can put that one up. I just don't want anything that will end up linking me to the hospital."

Alice nods at Bella and hugs her before squealing again and jumping up and down.

"Bella, can you come with me?" I say still a little shocked. Bella bites her lip and follows me into my bedroom. I get her to sit on my bed and I stand at the dresser across from her

"So, you're Isa?" I ask and Bella shakes her head.

"No, I'm Isabella Swan, but my friends and casual people I meet know me as Bella. Isa, is my stage name."

I rub my face looking at her. "Shit, you're only nineteen," I say still looking at her.

I watch her sigh. "Yes, just turned nineteen."

I pull at my hair and sit down next to her. "So," I say trying to figure this out.

"Well, you must know who my parents are?" she asks and I nod at her. "They never pushed me into this life, but they didn't discourage me either. I got the part with Disney and that kind of set things into motion. I grew up on the set. The people I worked with became my family, and I saw them more than my own parents. It was three years ago my character was to go into the talent show, on the show. I was supposed to do this dance, but Jasper knew I could sing. He demanded they let me sing and the director agreed. So, I wrote a song and sang it. Everyone loved it. When the show ended, I knew what I wanted to do: compose music and sing."

I nod at her again. "What about the hospital?" I ask and she let out a sigh.

"I had gotten fan mail and one of the letters was from a girl whose mom had cancer. Her dad left and she was taking care of her mom. I think she just wanted someone to talk to. She was getting bullied at school because she didn't wear the right clothes. She couldn't go out after school because she had to help look after her brother and sister. I looked it up on the Internet and found that there were so many children living that life, so I wanted to help. I started to volunteer and then I stumbled onto the children's ward and it felt right for me to be there helping."

I give her a smile and nod again at her. "I swear I will not tell anyone, and I'll make sure Alice does the same."

Bella gives me a smile and mouths "thank you" to me.

"Okay, do you want to join the party, or stay in here? I could if you'd like, stay in here with you? We could talk more?"

Bella tilts her head and looks to the door. "What about your party?"

I snort and look at her. "It's more Alice's party; she kind of did all of this. I thank God that she lives an hour and half away, or I would be having a party for whatever reason every month. You are the only person I have invited and asked to come."

Bella bites her lip, looks to the door again and then to me. "I would like to talk more."

I give her my grin and chuckle a little when she blushes. "Okay, I will be back with some food and drinks for us."

I walk out and see Alice who's trying to get Alec's attention, and by the look on her face, I know how she's going to go about it.

"So, I have some gossip, but you have to swear you won't tell ..." Alice says smiling at Alec.

"Alice, a word," I say pulling her arm. "Why the hell are you hanging out with that douche bag? I think I prefer you chasing Jasper Whitlock." Alice puts her hands on her hips looking at me, but I cut her off before she starts. "You swore you wouldn't tell."

Alice looks a little ashamed. "But Vicky's all over Alec, and I need his attention. I don't have tits or her curves. I need something to keep him wanting me."

I sigh looking at her. "No Alice, he should be with you because you're a beautiful, smart, caring woman. I'll make you a deal. If you really think about what Alec gives you and what you give him, and if you keep your mouth shut about Bella ... I will buy you a Porsche for your birthday."

Alice's eyes light up. "Yellow?"

I chuckle and nod, knowing it was the gift I intended to buy her anyway. She may be almost twenty-five, but she still acts like a little kid at times. "Yes, but you cannot tell anyone—not even Casper, your cat."

Alice crosses her heart and I lean forward kissing her head. "Okay, I better get back to her," I say picking up two bottles of juice and some food.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," I say as I make my way to Bella.

Bella shakes her head and smiles at me. "Can I put my feet up?"

I nod at her and watch as she takes off her shoes and the puts her feet under her.

"I can't wait to see Bree again. I bought her loads of clothes and some more toys. I got a few books, too, so I can read them to her. I was thinking, if it's okay, maybe I could bring in an iPod and docking station. Bree really enjoys when I sing to her, so I am sure she'd love listening to music. Well, she either likes it when I sing to her, or she falls asleep to tune me out," Bella chuckles at the end.

I nod at her. "That sounds like a fine idea, and you have a beautiful voice, which I am sure she loves. She's very lucky to hear it as often as she does."

Bella looks at me with a smile. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

I pull my hair and sit on the bed and remove my shoes. I move up next to Bella.

"Strange, I mean, this is strange," I say looking at her, and she looks back at me confused. "Having a young woman in my bedroom, on my bed," I chuckle. "It's not something that happens often, and you're very beautiful and we can't forget famous. I guess what I really find strange is that it feels right, you know?"

Bella nods at me with a smile. It doesn't take long to get back to talking. Bella brings up Angela, Riley, and Bree often. I can hear how much they mean to her when she speaks about each of them. It's even clearer when she speaks about Bree.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, but I feel I have to. There's someone looking into adopting Bree." I watch Bella look at me and nod. "If she does get adopted that does mean you might not get to see ..."

Bella places her hand over my mouth. "I know, it's me. I'm the one that has been asking about adopting her. I've got the best lawyers I could find on it, and I'm already going through all the background checks and whatnot."

I look at her in shock, but the more I think on what Tanya said, the more it fits. "I will help you any way I can," I say, and it's Bella's turn to look at me in shock.

"Really, you will help me?"

I nod at her. "Yes, I've seen you with her. I've seen and felt the love you have for her. She would be loved and safe with you, and I swear she thinks you're her mom."

I see the tears running down Bella's face and I wipe them away. "She'll make it, won't she?"

Everything inside of me is screaming _yes_, but I know that is not an answer I can give her. "With your love and everything she can get at the hospital, she stands a very good chance of beating this."

Bella bites her lip and nods. When we get done eating, we end up lying down away from each other talking. After talking about Bree, Bella and I started to talk about whatever came to mind. I found Bella to be a really smart and genuinely a nice person. She's very down to earth; a lot more than some of my own family.

~IIDY~

A knock on my bedroom door wakes me. I don't even remember falling asleep. As I open my eyes, I see Bella still sound asleep right next to me. I think she's a cuddlier and I feel so rested. Another knock brings me out of my musing. I move and open the door to see Alice standing there.

"OH MY GOD!" I move her out of my room and close the door. "You slept with Isa, can I have your sheets?"

I shake my head at her. "I didn't sleep with her."

Alice gives me a smug grin.

"I slept next to her," I say with a sigh. "And asking for my sheets when you think I had sex ... is just gross!"

I move to the kitchen putting on a pot of coffee. I glance at the clock, seeing that it's a little after seven in the morning. I start to move around making breakfast.

"Bella eats meat right?" I ask as I grab the bacon out of the fridge.

"I think you should know the answer to that one!" I turn and look at her as she chuckles away. "Yeah, she eats meat."

I nod and start cooking.

"So, if you're not seeing Isa, I have this friend."

I shake my head at her.

"But ..."

"NO!" I say cutting her off. "I am really busy and don't have time for college girls, trying to get in my pants. They seem to think a date means we're dating and if I date them they think we're boyfriend and girlfriend. And then they want to get married ..."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Duh, that's how people normally get together."

I nod. "You're right, but not when it's only one week after meeting someone. The last blind date you set me up on, knew more about my day-to-day life than I did! Not really the topic I was going for when I met her for the first time."

Alice lets out a huff. "Well Emmett lets me set him up."

I chuckle and start putting the bread in the toaster. "Emmett is a big softy that needs to learn to say _no_."

Alice glares at me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I use the bathroom, Edward?" I turn my head seeing Bella standing there at the door.

"Yes, just use the one off of my room; breakfast is almost ready." Bella looks at me for a few moments before she turns and leaves.

I have just plated up when she comes back in. "I wasn't sure what you eat for breakfast, I hope this okay," I say.

Bella nods at me chuckling. "Yeah, this is great, thank you."

I sit down and roll my eyes at the fact Alice is just staring at Bella. "It's my birthday ..." Alice says in a breath that makes her sound weird.

"Not yet and what are you babbling about?"

"It is. My happy birthday party and it will be here," Alice shakes her hand and starts to wave her hand at me. "It's in two weeks." Bella nods and smiles at Alice. "You'll come?" Alice asks after a few moments. Bella looks at me for an answer.

"I think she is inviting you, to our family birthday dinner."

Bella chuckles and nods.

"If you tell me the date, I should be able to make it, there's nothing that I have to do that I can't change."

Alice's face lights up and she squeezes my hand. By the time Bella and I were heading to the hospital, Alice was able to speak a bit better.

"I am really sorry about Alice, usually we can't shut her up," I say as I drive off.

"She was fine, really. Stunned silent is a little better than having the ones that just scream nonstop, while jumping in place and waggling their hands like a nutcase."

I chuckle looking at her from the corner of my eye, as she imitates the hand motions.

"Do you mind if I put on my iPod?" Bella shakes her head and waves her hand to go ahead. I put it on and select shuffle.

It was not long that one of Bella's alter ego's songs comes on. I watch as she blushes and looks at me. "You have one of my songs?"

I shake my head _no_. "I have all of them," I say when she gives me a confused look. "I really like your music, and your voice is just so pure."

Bella nods and blushes more. "Thank you."

I nod at her and give her a wink and smile.

"I didn't think you really knew who I was."

I chuckle and pull into my assigned parking space. "Alice had—has a crush on Jasper. So, I saw a lot of you. It's funny you know, it's like I've known you for years. I was there for you, watching you growing up, yet we've just met."

Bella tilts her head and nods. "I think it comes with being in the spotlight. It's like everyone is apart of who you are, as much as I hate the spotlight—well not all of it—some aspects of my life like the paparazzi I hate. Yet, the same paps are the people who helped to shape me into the person I am today."

I nod in understanding as I lead her into the hospital. "So how did you meet Jacob? He's a little bit older than you and you were very young when you began dating him," I ask once we are in my office.

"I first met him while doing some smaller parts in some movies. We both had a small part in a kid movie the first time we worked together. He talked to me when he was auditioning for the part. I just wanted to help him, so we worked together and got the parts. He and Leah sort of dated a little, and he was my friend. By the time we were promoting the first film, everyone thought that we were dating, because we were spending a lot of time together. But really, we only got together last year, well sort of anyway."

I look at her confused.

"I liked him a lot," I look up at her as she looks a little dreamy-eyed at her memories. "Just because I am famous doesn't mean that I don't do the whole crush thing. I was—am always embarrassed about showing my feelings in public. Being on display is always at the back of your mind. If I kiss him this way or that way, what will it say about me, will they think I'm a slut. It's hard when everyone's watching and waiting, wanting you to fall flat on your face." She visibly shutters a little, takes a deep breath, and blows it out.

"Telling you that you didn't deserve the person that you want to be with and how they can do so much better. But it was my life, so I always shy away from PDA, which in turn made people say that I'm a cold-hearted bitch or a prude. I put up with so much. The magazines are saying he cheated on me, because I was a cold fish. As much as I hated the PDA, I disliked the mean things more.

"I told Jacob that I wanted to go public, just put it out there for all to see. I was ready to tell people he was mine and we were together. But Jacob said he wanted to wait until the film was done. Then he wanted to wait until the promotional stuff was done. Next thing I knew it was two years later, and he seemed to only want to be seen with me if he needed some publicity. At the red carpet, I wanted us to show that we were dating, but he said we had to wait a little longer. I just got tired of it and I told him that I was done. He didn't seem that upset over it, and even told everyone that he dumped me," Bella says rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like a really nice guy," I say sarcastically. "I really don't like to share and I make sure everyone is aware of who I am with. When I date, that is. I'm not a stingy man, but when something or someone is mine, everyone will know it."

I watch her as she smile at me. "So when will we know the results?" Bella asks as I stand back up.

"It should only take a few days. Do you want to pop in and see her?" Bella's whole face lights up and she nods.

I walk slowly with her to Bree's room, as soon as Bella walks in the door, Bree stands up and starts to bounce up and down.

"Hey, baby girl, did you miss me? I missed you loads and I am never leaving you again. Next time I have to go someplace, I'm sneaking you with me."

I stand back and watch as Bella baby talks and kisses Bree all over her little face. I wish I had the power to allow Bella to adopt her, but I knew I was going to do everything in my power to help.

* * *

**A/N: Well some of you already guessed, but it was an easy assumption that Bella is Isa, and is the one who wants to adopt Bree. Tanya is a good person in this fic, so I hope you all enjoy her. Thank you all for the wonderful response this has been given so far. We are loving this story ourselves, so we hope you continue to do so. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, Nikky, Jess & Kasi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I Die Young**

* * *

**Chapter: 3**

I whistle as I walk to Bree's room. When I walk in, it's no great surprise to see Bree sitting on Bella's lap. What does surprise me is there's another woman sitting next to her.

"Oh hey, Edward, this is my manager Rose. Rose, this is my friend and Bree's doctor, Edward Cullen."

The woman, Rose, stands up and looks me up and down before flicking her blond locks over her shoulder. "Bella has said a lot about you," she says almost guarded as she sticks her hand out for me to shake.

"How's my girl today?" Bella asks with a small smile.

"She's doing okay," I say softly knowing the next thing will more or less upset her. "Your screening results came back today," I say and I know by the look on Bella's face she already knows she's not a match.

"Not good, I take it?"

I sigh and kneel in front of her placing my hand on hers.

"I'm sorry, Bella, you're only a fourty-three percent match, but I'm still looking for a match."

Bella nods. "I have a few friends who want to be tested yet, too. I read the more willing donors who come in and get tested, the better the chances are of finding a match?"

I nod and give her a smile. "That's absolutely correct; the more testers the merrier."

Bella again moves her head in agreement. I continue to talk to Bella while I look over Bree. I felt a little uncomfortable with Rose, because she keeps staring at us.

"I have to do my rounds," I say with a slight frown.

Bella acknowledges me and her smile seems a little put on.

"Bella, I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" I ask biting my lip.

Bella's eyes light up with excitement and she smiles giving me a nod.

"Okay then, I'm sure I'll see you around before then, but if not, I'll see you tomorrow. Be sure to text me your address." I give her one last wave and walk out of the room.

The morning seems to fly by, with me sitting and chatting with Angela until Bella shows up to take her to the patient garden for the afternoon. Once I see them off, I go up to Riley's room.

"Morning," I say as I walk in. Riley gives me a smile and a wave. "How are you today?" I ask and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Tired, bored, and I feel like shit," he says.

I nod giving him a sympathetic look, knowing this part sucks. I check him over and I'm happy to see everything so far is going well for the pending transplant.

"How about you versus me, in a game of chess?" I ask, bringing it over to the table.

It doesn't take me long to set it up. "Star Wars?" I say, and he shrugs his shoulders.

"I sure liked the first one a lot better than the new ones."

I nod agreeing with him. As we play I chat with him and find out a lot about his hopes and dreams. Once Riley looks ready to fall asleep, I head out and check on the rest of my patients.

At the end of my shift I head to my car and turn when I hear someone calling my name.

"Rose?" I say when I see her walk toward me.

"We need to talk. Are there any good restaurants around this town that aren't full of college kids?"

I frown a little at her tone. I have a feeling she's not really asking me, but telling me.

"Yes, there's one three miles from here. Would you like for me to drive us? I can bring you back here once we're done?"

Rose shakes her head at me. "No. I will follow you in my car. Let's get going, Cullen."

Before I can say a word she has walked off again. I sigh and get in my car and call Emmett on my hands-free as I watch for her to pull up.

"_Hey bro, I'm working here,"_ he says, and I can hear his kitchen staff talking in the background.

"Can you get a table for two?" I see Rose and pull up and I hear a clang coming from Emmett's kitchen.

"_Bro, seriously I need to be working here not entertaining you for dinner,"_ Emmett says.

I roll my eyes at him thinking I'm calling to have dinner with him. "It's for Rose and me," I say.

"_Oh, a hot date! Sure no problem; see you soon, Bro."_ Emmett hangs up before I can say another word.

I drive to the restaurant and park my car. I get out just as Rose pulls up next to me. I move and open her door which makes her arch her eyebrow at me. "I happen to be a gentleman," I offer, and I swear she mumbles something under her breath.

We walk silently into the restaurant. I give the host my name and she takes us to our table. The hostess starts to hand me a menu, and I shake my head, but wave that she should give one to Rose.

"Cullen, I don't eat alone," Rose says as she opens the menu.

"My brother, Emmett, is the head chef here. I already know what I want."

Rose moves the menu, looks at me, and then chuckles. We've been here for twenty minutes; we have ordered, and our dinner has been served, but Rose has still only said a few words to me. It's odd, but all she's really done is sit here and stare at me.

"Rose, what is this about?" I ask as she bites into her dinner.

"Well, Cullen, I've known Bella from when I used to babysit her when she was five. Then I was her personal assistant when she began acting, and over the last year, I've become her manager."

I nod at her. "And, you're sharing all of this because?"

"I will cut off your dick and feed it to you if you hurt her."

I drop my fork looking at her in shock. "Why would you assume I'd hurt her?"

"You should know I act first and ask questions later. I'm having you checked out as we speak. Is there anything I should know? You'd be wise to tell me now. If I find out this whole making-Bella-your-friend thing is to use her ... well, having me cut off your dick, will be the least of your worries and concerns."

I look around the room; I feel like I'm on one of those programs, like _Punked_ or _Candid Camera. _I am just waiting on the cameras and hosts to pop up at me. "Rose, I am not going to hurt Bella, she's my friend."

Rose glares at me and I feel my balls withdrawing and trying to crawl up inside of me.

"Just hold on a second Casanova, she's only nineteen and you're what, thirty-five?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm thirty-one."

Rose shrugs. "Po-ta-toe, pa-ta-toe, you're still older. Hell I'm only a couple of years older than you. And save your breath, and don't bother giving me that: she acts older BS. She's been hurt recently. That fucker Black hurt her really bad and I will not allow it to happen again. Not on my watch; are you feeling me, Cullen?"

I nod at her; the passion and the fervor in her voice tells me she would do everything she just threatened and more.

"Alice, my sister, came close to here six years ago to go to college. Emmett, my big brother, followed her the year after, and then my parents the next year. So, when this job came up I took it. I like talking to Bella, and I think she's pretty and smart. I would like to be her friend, and I swear that's it. Just for the record, I would never use anyone. And just so you know, my family is worth over ninety million, so I don't want nor need her for her fame or fortune."

Rose tilts her head at me. "Masen-Cullen?"

Motioning my affirmation to her that she guessed correctly, she gives me an impressed look. "You said you were checking me out, I'm more sure it would have come out," I sigh.

I take a deep breath as Rose seems to ease up and start to eat her meal.

"Hey Bro, so who's your hot date?" Emmett says loudly walking toward me. Rose turns her head and I watch as Emmett's eyes move to Rose, and I notice they pop a little.

"Hey, pretty girl, I see you got my special?" Emmett says as he points at Rose's plate.

"Well, my compliments to the chef, it's the best I've ever had," Rose says sweetly.

I tilt my head seeing a blush appear on Emmett's face. In my whole life I've never seen Emmett blush before.

"Thank you," he says looking down at the ground. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay over here, Rose, right?"

Rose nods and bats her eyes at him holding out her hand, which he quickly holds and pats the back of. "Do you like chocolate cake?"

"I actually love it," Rose says flirtingly giving Emmett a slight tap on his arm.

Emmett bites his bottom lip. "Well, I'll go and get you some; I made it fresh today and it's mouthwatering."

My own mouth drops open as I start to drool; I love my brother's desserts. "Rose, Emmett's triple chocolate cake is to die for," I say.

I watch as Emmett's smile falls a little from his face. "Huh, oh yeah ... ugh," he mumbles and clears his throat. "I'll ... yeah, I'll be right back," he says walking away quickly.

"That's your brother?"

I frown and turn looking at Rose and nod at her.

"But you ..." she waves her hand up and down, "and he," she says but stops there.

"Yes, me and him, what?" I ask tilting my head.

Rose rolls her eyes dramatically and gives me a look as if I'm off my rocker when I still look at her questioningly. "Follow along here, Doc, he's hot, with a capital H!"

I chuckle as I give her a surprised look. "If you say so," I say in a drawn out voice.

"What … he is! For the record, he is nothing like I expected when you said your brother was a chef here."

I look at her. "Well, what did you expect?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course," I reply.

"I expected a lanky, skinny, geeky, gay guy."

I look at her trying to work out if I should take what she said as an insult or not?

"You know—someone like you."

I sit back in my chair. Yep, it was clearly an insult! "I am not gay; I'm straighter than the pole your mother dances on."

Rose looks at me a little shocked, but then nods. "I'm thinking that I'm gonna like you, Cullen."

I smile at her, and look to see Emmett coming back with his delicious cake. I frown again seeing that he seems a little upset. He shakes his head at me, and I give him a look to say I'll be calling him later.

He gives me a nod and lets out a sigh. "Well you two, have a good evening. It was a pleasure meeting you, Rose"

Rose again smiles seductively at Emmett. "It was really good meeting you, Emmett."

We eat our cake and I settle the bill. I wave at Emmett and then walk Rose back to her car.

"Where are you headed?" Rose turns and looks at me.

"I said I thought I'd like you after all, not that I wanted to fuck you."

I smirk a little knowing this is just a part of Rose's charming characteristic. "No, I don't want or expect sex from you. I want to make sure you get home safely; my mama raised me right. So, either tell me or I'll resort to acting like a stalker and just follow you home."

Rose crosses her arms over her chest. "Yeah, right, like you could keep up with me, Cullen."

I chuckle a little. "Believe me, the guys who are F-One fighter pilots have nothing on me."

Rose rolls her eyes and gets in her car. "Whatever, Cullen." She looks at me and I watch as an evil grin comes over her face. "You know, I'll give you my address if you give me Emmett's phone number."

I tilt my head at her. "Who says he's not taken?"

She shakes her head at me. "Oh, I've no doubt that he's single. I can smell a single guy from miles away. So, what do you say?"

I agree to the deal and write down Emmett's number, as I hand it to her she gives me her address. I manage to follow behind her all the way home, even after she speeds through a light knowing that it was about to change to red. The smirk fell from her face when I caught back up with her. As she pulls up and parks, I roll down the window.

"Strange, this sure isn't the address you gave me."

She puts her hand on her hip and looks at me in mock shock. I roll my eyes and watch her walk into her house. I drive away chuckling at the thought of her calling Emmett's number to find it'll actually be a male escort service number that was in a magazine I read earlier.

I drive home chuckling and head straight for bed, knowing I am off tomorrow and can enjoy a long shower in the morning.

After a great night of peaceful sleep, I head to the gym. I'm glad to see Emmett there.

"Hey, Emmett, how are you?"

Emmett looks at me, and he appears to be nervous. "I'm all right. You ready for our workout?"

I nod and we head over to the treadmills along the wall.

The time at the gym goes slowly, and I think it seems that way because it's so quiet. Normally, Emmett doesn't stop talking at all.

"Emmett," I yell when he walks out to his truck without saying goodbye.

"Yeah, bro?" Emmett says in an oddly quiet voice.

"Is everything okay with you?" I ask.

Emmett gives me a fake smile and a small nod, but it's clear to me that he's not okay.

The rest of the day seems to drag on forever. I grab another shower and head to the hospital to collect Bella, since she texts me to just pick her up there for dinner.

"Hey," I say as she walks over to me.

Bella gives me a tired smile and I help her into the car.

It only takes us a short time to get to Emmett's restaurant. When I arrive, I have an unsettling feeling about his mood from earlier, because I find that he went home ill and the other chef has been called in.

"It's really nice here," Bella says as she looks around.

"I like it here a lot myself. I know Emmett made a lot of changes these past years."

Bella nods at me and then starts to laugh. I tilt my head at her and she holds up her hands. "Rose told me about last night. First, I'm sorry about her, she can be a bitch at times. Once you get to know her, you learn to tune it out," she says.

I chuckle and nod at her having already picked that up about Rose on my own.

"Second, the number thing ..."

I look her and cringe a little, worried about how she's going to address that situation.

"Well-played my friend, well-played!"

I chuckle and can't help smiling brightly at Bella.

"She was not happy, and ranted at me for two hours. I think mainly because I couldn't stop laughing, and after she told me what the guy said to her. I ended up calling him, too, it was so funny. I really can't even repeat that stuff, but it was funny to put her in her place with."

Bella and I spend the next three hours talking and laughing. She also tells me about her friend from Houston, Texas, who is coming to visit. He is coming here to see her and to be tested to see if he is a match for Bree. I laugh when she says Bree's birth mother is originally from Texas. Bella says she hopes that since her friend is from Texas, too, they might stand a better chance at matching. Rose has also agreed to be tested as well.

I remind her to just give me everyone's details and I will set up appointments for them. Looking into Bella eyes, I no longer see the caring volunteer, I see the eyes of a young mom who is trying to do everything she can to help her child.

"I swear to you, Bella, I will do whatever I can. I'm really searching and we'll find someone as the donor. You've got to have faith."

Bella nods at me and I move closer to her; sitting right beside her, and when I see a tear fall down her face, I pull her to me.

"Will you take me through everything she needs? The court date has been set, and it's not too far away."

I kiss the top of her head and rub her arm. "Yes, I'll be more than happy to explain everything to you. You can even call me to testify as a witness on how great you are with her."

I smile down at Bella and she gives me a smile back. We sit a while longer just talking about simpler subjects. We must have lost track of time, because soon we hear a voice.

"Excuse me ..." We turn and see the hostess is looking at us. "I'm sorry to interrupt; however, we're closing now."

I look around the room seeing that no one else is here apart from a few staff members and Bella and me. "Oh, I'm so very sorry to keep you later than normal," I say. I look to the table and see the bill; I pick it up and put money in the folder for our meal plus a large tip for the staff we've managed to keep from going home.

"Where can I drop you off at?" I ask as I put my jacket around Bella's shoulders.

She looks at me and smiles. "Right now I'm staying at the Breaking Dawn Hotel."

I frown at her. "Why are you staying at a hotel?" I ask and she looks at me.

"Well, I normally travel a lot and I'm used to staying in hotels. I was living with Charlie and Renee, but when I started at the hospital, I wanted to move closer. The hotel is nice and fairly close to the hospital, without being overrun by students and parties. I'm looking for a house, but want it to be perfect, you know, for Bree. So far, I haven't found anything I like. The court case is just around the corner now, and I really need to find something."

I nod in understanding. "I thought you had a home, in Los Angeles," I say sure that I read that somewhere.

Bella sighs a little and motions she does. "I do, but I'm planning on selling it. I want to stay here with her. You're here and you're her doctor. The nurses know her, and the hospital is great. Tanya's a great social worker and actually seems to care about her. I really want keep as many people in Bree's life as I can; she needs us all, and we're her family."

"The condo next to mine is empty. It's set up the same as mine, you could look at it. And then I'll be just next ..."

Before I can finish what I am saying, Bella stops and wraps her arms around me. "I'll get Rose to call tomorrow; I loved your condo when I saw it."

I smile and nod at her, happy at the thought of having her close to me all the time.

"Edward?" Bella says stopping again.

"Yeah?" I say back to her.

"I think we passed your car."

I turn around and look. I chuckle because we walked almost two blocks past my car. I shake my head and point to my car. "It's back the way we came, almost two blocks," I laugh.

Both of us giggle and laugh all the way back to the car. The drive back to Bella's hotel seems to fly by. I give her a wink as she gets out, and I make sure that she's inside before heading home.

There is something so special about Bella, and I am so grateful that I'm getting to know her. I'm pretty sure I want more with her and I'm hoping she feels the same way, too.

As soon as I'm home, I crawl into bed and crash with thoughts of the most beautiful girl in the world.

* * *

**A/N: We hope that you are liking this, thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**If I Die Young**

* * *

**Chapter: 4**

I yawn as I walk into the bathroom; I switch on my shower and take a piss. I set my iPod up before I step into my shower and let myself enjoy the hot water as it runs down my body. I wash and shave as I belt out singing with the songs that are playing.

I get out and dry off. I'm getting dressed and just as I finish, there is someone banging on my front door. I open the door surprised to see an angry-looking Emmett; before I can ask what's wrong, he pulls his hand back and punches me in the face. I put my hand to my nose and look at Emmett through my tear-filled eyes.

"What the hell?" I say in a muffled yell.

"What ... he asks! Mama will be so pissed at you," Emmett says throwing his hand in the air. "You had a beautiful girl, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen—not only that she's smart, funny, strong, and you cheat on her—and throw it in her face!" Emmett says throwing a newspaper at me.

I rub my nose which is still sore and blink, widening my eyes trying to see clearly. What is it about being punched in the nose; even if you're not hurt, your eyes water like a son-of-a-bitch. I frown and tilt my head as I look at the picture of Bella and I having dinner. I am hit by the sadness that someone must have seen us out. I know that she wants to keep what she does at the hospital just for those who are close to her. I shake my head and go to see what's written, even more confused as to why this has upset Emmett.

"I really can't believe you could do something like this to Rose," Emmett says as he walks around me. "When I first saw her, I thought _wow_. My heart started beating really fast and I wanted to get down on my knees and beg for her to tell me her name, but she was with you."

Okay, what? "Rose? The girl I was out with a few nights ago, blond hair and a complete royal bitch?" I ask and before I can blink Emmett has a hold of me.

"DO. NOT. CALL. HER. THAT. EVER. AGAIN! You have no idea, no idea at all. She was at the restaurant yesterday and we talked; she's really funny and smart. I had a great time and so did she, and then she kissed me just lightly and we both wanted to really kiss each other, but I didn't. You want to know why? Well, I'm telling you anyway, A—you're my brother and I love you, and B—I respected her enough not to let her become a cheater. Now, I wish I did, she didn't deserve for you to treat her like this."

I hold my hand up and Emmett lets me go. "You know, if you like her that much, I say go for it. I personally found her scary," I tell him as he glares at me.

"You just don't know how to handle a real woman!"

I smile shaking my head; my goofy big brother is in love. "I'm not dating Rose," I say and Emmett gives me the 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look.

"No shit, asshole, Rose will kick your ass to the curb when she sees this."

I shake my head at him. "Emmett, listen closely, Rose is Bella's, otherwise-known-as, Isa's, manager ..."

Emmett cuts me off as he starts to yell again. "Oh, good God in heaven, really, Edward, you cheated on her with one of her clients?"

I take a deep breath, hold my hand up again. "Emmett, will you shut up and let me talk?"

Emmett crosses his arms and nods at me.

"I met Rose through Isa, the same day we ate together. She only came to dinner with me, to tell me her thoughts of Bella and me together. Since Bella and I were becoming friends, she was having me checked out. Rose and I are not, nor were we ever dating. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Emmett stares me down and after a few minutes he looks as if he believes me. "So, I haven't been falling for my brother's girl, and Rose didn't just get her heart broken?"

I shake my head at him and he smiles a little. "So, you really like her then?" I ask, and Emmett blushes and gives me a small nod. Very quickly he sits and tells me everything. When I'm done filling him in on everything, I smile at him hoping he understands.

"So, what are you waiting for? Ask her out already," I say and Emmett looks at me sadly.

"She asked me to meet up, but I turned her down thinking she was with you. I knew I couldn't keep seeing her, even if it was just as friends," Emmett says.

"Tell her what you thought and what you did, when you thought I was cheating on her. Maybe she'll give you a second chance."

Emmett tills his head. "I've got to go, little bro," he says as he runs out of my door. I shake my head and pick up the paper and read the story.

I shake my head again as I look through the pictures, they only have ones from when I was comforting Bella. The story goes on to say that fellow diners said we look really close and very friendly. The writer of the article even hinted that we could've known each other before the whole break-up with Jacob.

I sigh and pick up my cell to give Bella a call to see if she's all right. When it goes straight to voicemail, I move to get up and head out, knowing that means she's at the hospital.

When I get there, I go straight to Bree's room hoping that she is there. I smile as I open the door and hear her talking with Rose.

"Morning, girls," I say and Bella looks at me and her faces falls and she jumps up with Bree in her arms.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Bella asks in a worried tone. I frown at her and then her hand touches my face and I remember Emmett's punch.

"Bad?" I ask. Bella looks at me nodding, still clearly worried. "My brother, Emmett, hit me because he thought I was dating Rose and cheating on her with you," I say looking between Rose and Bella.

"See, I told you there was a reason he turned me down. You kids play nice, I've got to go call my man," Rose says standing up. She stops before leaving and looks at me. "You better have not touched him."

I shake my head holding up my hands and she narrows her eyes at me before moving away.

"Have you at least put some ice on this?" Bella asks as she takes my hand moving me to the seats. She places Bree down as she talks into her ear and then goes over to the small sink.

"This is all I have," she says placing the cool wet paper towel over my eyes.

"Bella, really, I'm okay," I say softy pulling it away to look at her.

"He hit you, because he thought you were cheating?"

I chuckle a little and nod at her. "I'm just glad he came to me before telling mama what he thought. If you think this is bad, she would've really kicked my ass."

Bella looks at me a little confused.

"My mom doesn't agree with cheating of any kind. She says if you're meant to be then you will be; you should have enough respect in the love you have for each other to wait do things right."

Bella smiles nodding at me and looks to Bree who is now sound asleep.

"I saw this and was worried about you," I say handing her the paper. "It's also kind of why Emmett thought I was cheating.

Bella frowns a little and makes a face at the paper. "Carmen Peters doesn't really like me and I'm not sure why. But I'm sorry; if we watch what we do, we should be able to keep you out of things," Bella says softly.

I shake my head at Bella. "I'm surprised about this being in the paper and it's a little confusing how they came up with the story, but you are my friend, as long as you want me to be."

Bella smiles at me. "The media is very strange and powerful. People don't realize that you can be subtly led to believe things by what someone writes; it works like subliminal messaging. They could raise a witch hunt if they really wanted to."

I chuckle and Bella gives me a look to say she's not kidding.

"I stay away from it all; nothing they say is the whole truth, just parts and pieces of it. They take tiny parts of the truth and cover them in a few white lies and come up with a completely different story. Besides, I think I would've already committed suicide if I believed all I've read about what they write about me. Then there are all the comments from fans, who fight for or against you. Even negative press gets your name out there, so even the haters bring you more fame; it's all very troubling on both sides of the coin. I think the way the press sways the fans is what's most disturbing."

I give her a concerned look. "You would really do that?" I ask as Bella looks at Bree again.

"No, but it can make you feel bad and worthless about yourself. I've never been with a large group of people my age, so I've never been bullied, but sometimes it feels that way. The press, the fans, and the haters are unlike normal bullying. I can't tell anyone, because they—the bullies—have done it in plain sight and everyone seems to think it makes it okay. I mean, it's like they all think it's okay if they call someone fat, spoiled, bitchy, cold, slutty or any other mean things, even if they've never spent time with the person. They think it's okay to think that and tell the world about it because it sells. I just don't understand what it is that I've done to deserve it. I wish I could figure it out, then I could—then I could say sorry, and hopefully they would stop."

I look at her for a few moments and then pull her into my embrace. "On behalf of all of them, I'd like to say I'm sorry," I say into her ear.

"Hey, Cullen, don't make me beat you," Rose says in a happy voice. I turn to look at her seeing she seems happy.

"Don't think my good mood will make it any less painful, don't you have a job to do or something?"

I chuckle and nod at her. "Yes I do, and I better get going; see you later, Bella. Be nice Rose or I won't let Emmett play with you."

Rose grins at me. "Oh, no worries; I'm gonna play with that big boy, and you—geeky boy—will not stop me," Rose says as Bella barks out a laugh.

I shake my head and wave bye to them, as my cell buzzes and I answer it.

"I've got a date with the hot and beautiful Rose," Emmett yells so loud a few people passing look my way. I mouth a _"sorry,"_ to them.

"I know, Rose just told Bella and me," I say.

"It's on Friday, so I need to come to your place to work out, what I should wear?"

I chuckle. "Sure, Emmy, I'll call Alice and she can come do your make up, and shit. I'll bet she even lends you a handbag," I mock out as I open my office door.

"Hey now, do not ruin my happy mood, bro," Emmett says in a deeper voice.

"I'm sorry, did I upset you with what I said?" I ask still mockingly toward him.

"Fuck you, bro, and watch your back," Emmett says as he hangs up. I have to wonder if he knows what he's got himself into with Rose.

The week has come and gone; thankfully the stories about Bella and I have died down. Rose and Emmett have hit it off, and had a great night out with each other. Emmett tells me they've been calling each other nonstop. He even turned up here on his break to bring Bella and Rose dinner. The only thing worrying Emmett is he has invited Rose to Alice's birthday dinner on Saturday. Our parents will be there and this will be the first girlfriend of his to meet them. This whole meet-the-parents is not only a first for Emmett, but a first for Rose as well.

Bella and I have now become really good friends. Bella has been given power of attorney to act as her attorney-in-fact in all matters with regard to Bree's interests. Now she has the right to know everything that's wrong with Bree, and make decisions with her treatments. I think this is a great step toward adoption. I have even started to show her how to help take care of Bree with all the medical equipment she has. Thankfully, she is a quick study, but then again, she has been around to see how everything works. As Bella has been spending more and more time here, Rose has started to come by more as well. Rose and I are actually friends now. It's strange because we act like we're brother and sister, toward each other. Neither of us noticed it, until Bella pointed it out when Rose was trying to do a snake bite on my arm and I tattled. I could see it plain as day, when Bella mentioned it. I did after all promptly tell Bella after she did it, as if Bella was going to punish Rose. Bella is also coming to meet my family, but they are already aware of who she is in my life and the public eye. Only thing bad about Alice's birthday dinner is dip-shit Alec will be there. So all in all, things in my personal life are good.

In my work life things have been a little up and down. Riley has been down, and I think the transplant all though going well is making him a little depressed. Bella, his brother James, his mom, and I have been making sure that when he is awake, one of us are in the room with him. We've all been trying very hard to keep him entertained.

Angela seems to still be the same, which is not real good from where I stand, but not bad either. Yesterday, Bella decided to tell Angela who she really is; it showed Angela just how much she means to Bella. After getting over the shock, she seemed to think she was pretty stupid for not seeing it before.

Bree is doing well, but sadly she will need a transplant soon. I hope that we can hold off until after the court date. I would really like to give Bella and Bree time together away for the hospital with each other. I think it would do both of them a world of good.

Emmett and I are chilling with some beer talking about the girls when my doorbell rings. I jump up and head over to answer it and let out a breath seeing Alice standing there crying her eyes out.

I pull her to me. "Ally, what happened?" I ask softy as I pull her into the living room with me.

"Alec-Vicky-bed …" This is all I can make out, and I look over her head and see Emmett already angry.

"Ally, take a few deep breaths for me. Can you do that?" Alice nods shakily at me. I sit in front of her keeping her eyes on mine as I get her to match my breathing. Emmett rubs her back, already meeting my breathing. After a few minutes Alice appears calmer. "Now, what happened?" I ask again.

"I got home early with some take out for Alec and I—he needed a place to crash for a week. I didn't see him and thought I heard him calling me—well that's what I thought anyway. When I got to my room Alec was naked on my bed and Vicky was riding him while wearing my brand new birthday dress!"

I look to the ground trying not to bolt out the door to find and kill the fucker.

"Can I stay here? I can't sleep on that bed and Alec still needs a place to crash for a few more days?"

I hear Emmett growl and Alice looks between us.

"I asked him to leave, but he said I gave him my word, and I couldn't just throw him out because friends don't do that. When I said that friends don't do what he did, he pushed me."

I keep looking at her. "Do I have your permission?" I ask her slowly. When Alec started to hang around with Alice I gave her my word I wouldn't touch him unless she gives me the okay.

And she nods at me sadly. "Don't move, we'll be back later," I say walking out with Emmett right behind me.

We drive straight to Alice's house and surprise, surprise, Alec and Vicky are still there, laughing away.

"She was a lousy fuck anyway, and I have squatters' rights," Alec says. I sit down right next to Alec and Emmett gives Vicky a look to say he's sitting down where she's sitting whether she's there or not. Vicky acts smart and gets up.

"I am going to go," she says leaning down to give Alec a kiss and I tilt my head and raise my eyebrow at her.

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss him now?" I shake my head at her, but remain silent.

"Right, well bye," she says and almost runs out of the door.

Emmett sits down on the other side of Alec, and we start eating the popcorn that's in the bowl he's holding.

"There are two ways we can do this, the easy way or the hard way," Emmett says.

"What, look I have rights. I live here, she has to legally evict me, I have no less than thirty days."

Emmett this time smacks Alec and he falls against me, and I push him off me and give him a what-the-fuck look.

"Guys, you've been my age, and know what it's like to have all these girls throw themselves at you. I really don't like to upset them by saying _no_, so you know ..."

"Oh, so you don't like to say _no_ then?" I say as Alec frowns looking at me.

"Call Knuckles and tell him we found him someone who likes to play," I say and Emmett nods and pulls out his cell.

"Look guys ..." I smack him across his head and give him the shush sign with my finger to my own lips.

"Hey, Knuckles," Emmett says.

"Emmett, what can I do for you?" Aro says in a real deep voice over the speaker on Emmett's cell.

"We found this guy, and he likes to play the field, and he says he can't say _no_," I tell Aro.

"Sounds like my kind of guy, bring him over."

Alec shakes his head. "What? No, I am not gay," he stutters out.

"Neither am I, boy," Aro says and Alec looks at the cell.

"Well, I am, you want to tell me what's wrong with being gay?" Caius says harshly across the cell line and Alec pales.

"Bring him over; it's been a long time since I have had a whole night of fun," Caius says with a sneer.

"Alice—she won't allow this," Alec says as he starts to breathe hard.

"She befriended you. She made it clear she wanted you. You fucked her around, and then last week, you said you would commit to being with just her. You move in here, because your apartment is going through renovations. You had the balls to fuck one of your many girls on her bed. You let her wear Alice's new clothes, and then tell her you will not leave? You really think she's going to stop this? Hell, boy, she'd probably pay for them to play with you longer," I say in a loud and commanding tone.

"He hurt Ally?" Marcus roars across the cell line. "Oh, I'm so in for playing with this boy!"

Alec starts to shake and looks at us pleadingly.

"Please, I'll do anything," Alec sobs out.

I look to Emmett who smiles at me. "Fine, then leave, and I don't just mean this apartment; I mean this state. I don't care where you go, as long as you are not here tomorrow. If you are, then you'll be going to Knuckles and his brother's house."

Alec wipes his face and moves to grab his stuff and Emmett hangs up the cell. When Alec comes back he's still sobbing. Emmett and I take him to the bus station and pay for a ticket for the first bus out of here.

"Oh, hey, Alec, before you go, this for my sister," I say hitting him square on the nose just as Emmett hits him in his ribs.

"Yeah, she's mine, too, ass hat."

Emmett and I high five each other and head back to my car. On the way home we call and thank our uncles for playing along; sometimes I really love those guys.

When I get back to my place, Alice is curled up in the guest bedroom, looking sad. I know she really liked Alec, but I'm sure she was not in love with him. I just hope she can get over him without too much upset, because he's really not worth it. I head to my own bedroom and call Bella. I let her know what went down, and she tells me to give Alice a hug from her. She goes on to give me a verbal high five for what Emmett and I did to Alec. She says she loves how we came together to protect our little sister. We talk awhile before I say good night and fall asleep. Strangely this is the first night Bella is in my dreams all night long.

* * *

**A/N: Well Alec was a worm, but Edward already knew that. I love the way Emmett and Edward handled him. Hope you all continue to enjoy this story, thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks to AWAYWITHWORDS, we are grateful for your help. Special love to our fandom friend Savannavansmutsmut who this story is written for.**

* * *

**Chapter: 5**

I sigh as I look at Alice who is still lying in bed, in my spare bedroom. She has not moved or even showered in four days.

"Ally, your car will be ready to be picked up tomorrow," I say hoping it will move her. Much like everything else I've tried, she doesn't even blink at me. I rub my face. "I need to go to work, please talk to me," I say feeling desperate.

"I'm fine, just go," she says without looking at me.

A knock on my door stops me from doing something drastic, like flipping the mattress. I let out a sigh and head to the front door. As I approach, someone knocks again.

When I open the door I am surprised to see Rose. "Cullen, stop staring and get to work," Rose says as she walks past me into my home.

"What?" I ask and Rose rolls her eyes at me.

"You have to go and get Bree ready for her girl's day out. I'll be there in an hour, with the pixie," Rose says with a head nod toward the room Alice is in.

"I really don't think ..."

Rose shakes her hand cutting me off. "Don't worry, I've dealt with this kind of prick-induced depression before."

I give her a confused look, because really, I haven't followed a word she's said from when she arrived.

"Alice is depressed because of some low-life prick, right?"

I nod at her, finally getting it.

"See you in an hour," she says walking away. I chuckle, shaking my head as I pick up my keys and walk out.

I head to Bree's room first knowing that Tanya has given Bella the okay for her to take Bree out for the day—as long as she was well enough.

I open the door and smile seeing my girls sitting there reading a book.

"Ed!" Bree yells looking at me. I give her a smile and a wink, before smiling broadly at Bella. She blushes as she sets the book she was reading down.

"Morning, how's Alice?" Bella asks softy.

"She's still the same. I left Rose with her; was that a good idea?"

Bella nods. "Don't worry, I'm sure Rose will get Alice up one way or another."

I smile and nod taking Bree from her. "How's my sweet girl today?" I ask and Bree smiles at me.

"Ta, bye-bye," she says in her little voice.

"Well, my sweet girl, I need to look you over and then you and Bella can go out; won't that be good?" I ask as I look her over and Bree smiles at me and claps.

This is the happiest I have seen her, and I truly believe she knows she is getting out of the only place she's ever seen.

"Well, I'm pleased to say she looks fine. I will be happy to let her out on a day release." Bella smiles and claps her hands and Bree quickly copies her.

Bella bites her lip and looks at me and I can see she wants to ask me something.

"Out with it," I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Can we—if she's okay that is—can we take Angela, too?" Bella gives me what I have come to know as her pleading look. I let out a sigh and Bella sticks her bottom lip out to give off the full appearance.

I shake my head and push it softy back in with my finger. "I'll go and look her over. If she's doing okay and if she agrees to go, then yes, I'll let her go, too. Just watch so you don't take too much on." I give her a meaningful look and she draws a cross over her heart with her fingers.

"I'll go and check in on her now and let you get this little princess dressed," I say smiling back down at Bree.

"Bye-bye, Ed," Bree says as I chuckle again. Bree's really come a long way, especially the more time Bella spends with her.

I walk quickly to Angela's room, but again she seems to be much the same. Which for Bella, this is good news, as it means she can go out. When I asked if she wanted to, she almost ran out of the room with her nightgown on. Lucky for us all, her mother stopped her and said she would help her get ready.

I smile when I get paged. I head to Bree's room and smile when I see Bella is dressed in comfortable jeans and blue sweater. I look to see Bree who is in a stroller with a pretty dress, leggings, matching jacket, and some cute little furry boots.

"You look great," I say and Bella smiles at me. I'm a little shocked to see a little blush appear on her face, but at the same time, it makes me almost giddy.

"I am going to walk down with you, are you all ready?" Bella nods and I walk with her to Angela's room. Both Bella and I chuckle when we see Angela sitting in her wheelchair outside of her room. She's clearly excited and ready to go.

"I think you will need another cover," Angela's mom, Mrs. Weber, says looking around. It's obvious she is worried, but happy to see her daughter's smile.

"I'm fine, Mom, I swear," Angela says looking her to mom and then to us.

"Mrs. Weber, Rose has extra blankets in the car. I have your number, Edward's number, and all the hospital numbers, too. I swear I'll take good care of her."

Mrs. Weber smiles at Bella and hugs her. "I just ... I worry," she says, and then gives herself a shake.

"Well, let's get you girls down to the car," she says with a cheerful voice, and starts to push Angela's wheelchair.

I can't help but let out a happy sounding breath when I see a clean, dressed, smiling Alice when we reach the car. Alice gives me a smile and a hug as Angela gets in the car, and Bella straps Bree into the seat she has installed for her. Bella looks so happy as she jumps in and sits between Bree and Angela.

"Okay, have a good time girls," I say closing the door. I watch them drive away, while standing with Mrs. Weber who wipes her tears.

"What are your plans for this afternoon?" I ask and she looks at me shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, it's been months since I last had time to myself." I smile and text Emmett who replies right away.

"Well, my brother works as a chef, how about you and I get a table and go have some lunch?"

She looks at me and I know she doesn't know what to say.

"Okay, well how about this, my mom always goes there and normally sits by herself; you could keep her company. A little time away from the hospital would do you some good, too, you know?"

This time she nods. "Your mother is Esme Cullen, right?"

I smile and nod at her, grateful that she knew of my mother. "She was in one of my book clubs, which I used to attend before all this." She waves her hand around in the air. "It would be good to see what the girls have been up to."

After talking and taking my mom's phone number, I walk her to her car then head back to my wing.

With two long-term patients away, it gives me a little more time with my other patients. I decide to go and hang out with Riley for a while; he is the only one in isolation right now.

"Good afternoon, Riley," I say making my way to his bedside.

"Hey," he replies weakly.

I walk over and sit down seeing a book sitting on his bedside table.

"Have you been doing some reading?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, he doesn't look like the one to do a lot of reading.

He shakes his head at me. "Nah, Bella left it, she was reading it to me."

I tilt my head at him and he chuckles at me.

"I like it when she reads to me, she has a sexy voice."

I swallow looking at him unsure of where the jealously I just felt came from.

"Don't worry, Doc, I'm not gunning to steal your girl. I just like her voice, and if someone's going to read that romantic shit to me, it helps if she has a sexy voice. What can I say, I am a teenage boy."

I shake my head at him, but don't bother to correct him thinking that Bella's my girl.

"So, what would you like to do for the next hour and twenty minutes? I'm at your disposal," I ask and he looks at me with a smile.

"Can we watch a movie?" I smile and nod at him.

It's not long into the movie when I can feel Riley looking my way every so often.

"Hey, Doc," he says in a small voice. I look at him and he clears his throat. "Does, um … do you know if my medication affects ... you know," he says tilting his head as he points down to his lap.

"Oh, well are you having problems?" I ask and Riley shakes his head.

"What… no, I don't have a girl. It's just that, well ... before I would get ... and now the past month or two nothing."

I sigh and press pause on the film. "Cancer treatments affect everyone differently. No two people react the same way to treatments. I'm assuming you were having an erection and using self-pleasure?

Riley nods at me and his face flushes slightly.

"And you are worried because you're now lacking erections?"

Again Riley nods and again his face and neck pinken.

"Your body has gone through a lot over the past few years, even more so in the last few months. Your normal sex drive can be affected by the stress of the illness, the tiredness, and the medication. Everything you're facing and dealing with right now. I believe that if you stop worrying about it and keep your mind focused on healing and getting better, it will slowly return."

Riley smiles at me and nods again, but the worry is still there.

"If you do what I ask, and after the transplant has taken well and you're back on the mend, we can talk about all this again. If things are not back to function, I will look you over, and we will fix it. Right now, I think it's just a combination of what your body is going through and it will be fine."

Riley seems to be feeling a little better and I put the movie back on. About halfway through the movie, I look over and see that Riley went to sleep. I clean up our mess and I'm leaving the room just as his brother James arrives.

"He's asleep, he's only been out about five or ten minutes," I say and James nods at me.

"Okay, Doc. Hey, is everything still okay?" he asks looking at his brother.

"Yes, everything is going according to plan."

James lets out a breath and nods at me. Many people don't see this side of the disease. Many think cancer only affects the person who is ill. It does affect them the most, but it also affects their family, friends, and loved ones.

I carry on with my work and catch up on monthly reports and paperwork. When my cell buzzes I smile seeing that it's Bella asking me to come down and meet them. Just as I arrive downstairs, Rose pulls up outside. I go to the back door and open it seeing a sleeping Bree and a half asleep Angela.

"Stay right here and I'll get your chair." I go to the rear of the van and pull open the tailgate. Retrieving Angela's chair, I open it as Bella takes out the stroller and opens it. After I get the wheelchair all set up, I pick up Angela and place her in. I look behind me and see that Bella is carrying Bree and Alice is pushing the stroller with some bags in it. I look around in time to see Rose drive away to park the van.

We all arrive back at the ward and I wink at Bella and Alice before taking Angela into her room. I smile seeing her mom's already here looking like she is well rested for once.

"She looks like she had a good time," she says and I look to see that Angela is sound asleep with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I think they all did," I say as I pick her up and put her in bed. "Would you like a nurse in to help you change her?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No, I got this now."

I chuckle and nod at her, knowing she prefers to do as much for Angela, herself, as she can.

"I'll come back later on before I go home and look her over."

Again her mom nods at me, and I make my way toward the exit, as I open it, I find Rose is there.

"Hey, Edward, Mrs. Weber, I have Angela's bags here," she says and I see she's holding some bags in her hands.

"Well, I'll leave you ladies to it," I say moving out the way.

"Tell Bella I'll be up after I've helped Mrs. Weber."

I chuckle and nod at Rose, waving before I close the door.

When I get to Bree's room, she, too, is sound asleep. Bella has already changed her and is singing softly to her. I look to Alice and see her eyes twinkle with admiration and happiness.

"You all seemed to have had a good time," I say softy and Alice comes over and hugs me.

"Yes, we did. Thank you so much for allowing this," Bella says. I give Alice a kiss before moving over toward Bella and Bree. I quickly look Bree over and she seems to be looking good. I think the fresh air and being with her loving Bella made her feel better.

**~IIDY~**

The days have passed and it's now Alice's birthday. Alice is upset about being the only single person at her meal, saying the rest of us are coupled off.

"Alice, Bella and I are just friends," I tell her again and she just glares at me.

"Maybe so, but you two look like you are dating. You're even holding her hand," Alice says pointing at our joined hands. I shake my head at her and start to talk, but shut up when I hear Rose take over.

"Alice, Bella has something to tell you, now listen up," Rose says making Alice turn to Bella.

"I didn't know what to get you, so I arranged to have a guy here for you. I wanted it to be a surprise, but he'll be here in five minutes," Bella says and I look at her confused.

"Great, now I have a paid escort, this day keeps getting better," Alice says in a huff.

"That's not what I meant. I can tell him to go," Bella says softly, but doesn't sound upset, and Rose chuckles.

"Alice, stop it and be nice," my mom says with a sigh.

"BUT!" Alice starts, but a male voice cuts her off.

"Hello darlings."

My mouth drops open when I see Jasper Whitlock coming our way.

"Hey, Jazz," Bella and Rose say together and he kisses their checks in turn.

"Where is my beautiful date?"

I look to Alice and see that she is off in la-la-land.

"This is Alice," Bella says pointing at Alice who still is someplace in her own realm of lost in space.

"Well, you are beautiful, and I hear it's your birthday. Happy birthday, little lady," Jasper says taking Alice's hand and giving the back of it a kiss.

"I'm sorry, but Alice ..." Before Bella can complete what she's saying, Alice comes out of her shock.

"Hi," she giggles then looks at Bella and Rose. "I love you guys, thank you, this is the best fucking gift ever." Everyone chuckles and shakes their head at her.

"Well, I have the car waiting on us, is everyone ready to leave?" Jasper asks and Alice smiles taking a hold of his hand and leads him out. I chuckle and look to my brother and parents who are shaking their head at Alice's display.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I'm not sure my sister won't try and keep him," I say to Bella, and she laughs at me in response.

It takes us little time to get to the restaurant. The host seems surprised to see Jasper, and I think she also recognized Bella, but thankfully she didn't say anything.

We have all ordered and are talking. Thankfully, my parents seem to be taken well with Rose and Bella. Jasper seems to be a nice guy, too. I know he is the friend who Bella was talking about coming to be tested for Bree.

"Jasper, do you really use baby wipes to wipe that sexy, hot ass of yours?"

The whole table goes quiet as we stare at Alice in shock over what she just asked Jasper.

"Well, little lady, I don't, but I do always use some baby lotion to keep my whole body, including my tush soft," Jasper says with a little chuckle in his voice.

"Wow, and your tush is very nice to look at, so thank you," Alice say and she bats her eyes at him.

"Oh, there is another thing I have read and wondered about. I read that you like to have rough sex—you know the whole hair pulling and spanking ass ..."

"Mary Alice Cullen, that's not proper dinner talk," my mother scolds, thankfully cutting off the rest of whatever my sister was going to say.

"That's not the kind of talk I would want to hear my still virgin, baby girl saying," my father says as Emmett and I chuckle over the fact he thinks Alice is still a virgin.

Alice just gives my father a look. "Sorry, Daddy." Then she turns and glares at Emmett and me.

"Eh, well, little lady you shouldn't believe everything you read, most celebrity news articles are make believe and lies," Jasper says.

"Oh, so your cock isn't nine inches long then?" Alice says sadly, as Mom spits out what she just drank. My father pales and Bella and Rose giggle covering their mouths.

"Oh, that is a lie, it's really ten," Jasper says right away with a grin.

I shake my head and look to Bella. "I am so sorry about her," I say with a small nod toward my sister who is now looking down at Jasper's pants-covered lap.

"Esme, dear, I think we should leave, before the image of my pure, nice, good daughter gets shattered completely."

Esme nods and stands up. "Alice, sweet love, you have a good day, but give us a day or two." Alice doesn't even look at our parents, but just waves her hand a little at them.

"Well, Edward, I think Alice has out done us with shocking our parents," Emmett says and I smile and nod at him.

"Oh, I really like you, Alice," Rose says with a grin. I look back to Bella who is wiping away tears that have fallen down her face.

The rest of the dinner goes off with Alice asking more random and highly inappropriate things to Jasper. Thankfully, Jasper seems to take it in and isn't offended as he answers her.

On the way home, we drop off Emmett with Rose at her place, and Bella and Jasper come back to mine. We're still partying, mainly because Alice said it's still her birthday.

A little after arriving, I take Bella to my room, just to get away from Alice.

"I am so sorry about her," I tell her for the sixth time tonight.

"Edward, she's fine, really. We've all been asked things like that before, and you should see some of Jasper's fan mail," Bella says with a disusing look on her face.

"Bad?" I ask and Bella nods at me with a disgusted look on her face.

"Not all of it, but yeah, some is horrid. Some of it's just strange and others are just cute." I chuckle and throw her one of my old college t-shirts.

"I'll go and get some of the cake we brought home and coffee while you change." I walk out, passing by the living room to check on Alice and Jasper.

"Did you really jerk yourself off live during the filming of The Forbidden?" I stop and roll my eyes, I chuckle when I see a blush come across Jasper's face.

"I was young and wanted to really show myself as being dedicated to the job at hand."

I put my hand over my mouth trying to keep my laughter at bay.

"Believe me; I already knew the answer to that, because I could see it. There is this part – it's only just a few nanoseconds, but where I could see your cock. I replay that part a lot." I walk quicker not wanting to hear any more. I mean, I know she's not a virgin, but she's still my little sister.

I open the door and see Bella sitting on my bed in my T-shirt and I feel my heart beating faster. I shake my head and smile back at her.

"Well, Alice is still asking very inappropriate questions which Jasper seems to be very keen to answer," I say as I sit next to her undoing my shoes.

I strip down to my t-shirt and boxers and sit next to Bella.

"Thank you for coming. I know that it was really Alice that had asked you, but I had a great time."

Bella nods at me and again she blushes. "I did, too," she says as I touch her face.

"I really enjoy seeing that blush," I blurt out without use of a filter. I chuckle a little more as it darkens.

"I used to blush a lot, and was really shy when I was younger. I think that's why I got into acting, that way I could be anyone. But when I am with Rose, Bree, and you, I'm just me, so it comes back more."

I give her a wink and lie down on my side. I take turns feeding Bella and I, bites of the cake as we talk. It's a little past two in the morning when Bella's eyes start to close.

"I think we should get some sleep," I say, and she gives me a smile and a nod.

I lean forward and place a soft kiss on her lips, and I feel my heart start to beat faster. I pull back to see her blushing and smiling at me.

"Goodnight, Bella," I say and watch her close her eyes. I lie there and just watch her sleep. Something deep inside tells me my life will never be the same now that she's in it, and strangely I feel perfectly okay with that. Everything seems to be falling in place and not just for me, but for my family, too. I just wonder how long this good luck streak will last before the shit hits the fan.

* * *

**A/N: Well most of you knew it would be Jasper, and even though some of you really dislike Alice, what did you think of her total loss of filter? Monday's chapter is super FUNNY, well parts anyway and us three girls had a riot writing parts of it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**All normal disclaimers still apply. Thank you to AWayWithWords, who has went over this for us, however we claim and accept all mistakes as our own.**

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

I wake up with Bella wrapped around me again; she is definitely a hugger when she's asleep. I'd say she likes to cuddle and she does, but at the same time it's so much more. I use my other hand to move the hair that fell over her face overnight. She is such a beautiful woman, even more so than what you can see by watching her on the TV. I just lie there watching her again and smile when I see her eyes starting to flutter.

"Hey," I say and she smiles at me.

"Morning," she says sounding a little rough—still not fully awake. "Ugh, you're a morning person aren't you?" Bella asks as she rubs her eyes rolling her tight body away from me.

"Best part of the day," I reply as I move to get out of bed.

"No, it's just a part of the day, much like the rest of it," Bella says as she sprawls out on bed. I chuckle as she sighs and puts her hands under her head.

"Are we still able to test Jasper today?" Bella asks biting her lip.

I lean over and pull it free from her teeth, and give her another smile. Knowing she has been worried because we still haven't found a donor for Bree.

"We can, he didn't have any alcohol last night." We smile at each other and I wrap my arms around her waist picking her up out of my bed. She laughs tiredly and I set her on her feet. We walk out and the living room looks like a tornado went through it, but there's no Jasper or Alice present. I frown as I see the scattered clothes, both female and male leading to my spare room.

"Oh, please tell me she didn't," I say looking at the door. Just as it opens, Jasper walks out in his boxers. I look behind him and I see Alice in the shirt Jasper wore last night, and nothing else.

"Jesus-H-Christ, Ally! Can you cover up your private parts, please? I would like to eat and keep my breakfast down," I say as I turn walking away ignoring the laughing coming from the rest of them.

I start making pancakes as they come in the kitchen. "Better now?" Alice asks as she waves her hands up and down her body. I see that she has put on some sweatpants.

I nod at her with a smile. "Yes, much better," I say without stopping what I'm doing.

"I bet you like the look of Bella's lady garden; hell I think you want to plant your seeds there with the way you look at her," Alice says childishly.

I glare at Alice. "Shut it," I say pointing the spatula just before I flip the first pancake.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone flip a pancake like that before. That was really smooth."

I look to Bella who is smiling broadly at me. I wiggle my eyebrows at her and give her a smirk.

"I am the master of flipping hot things over," I say as Alice chuckles.

"It been a few years, Eddy, think you may need a little practicing."

I glare at Alice again then shake my head over her dirty mind. "That's not what I was talking about, Ally, and keep it clean," I say.

Ally gives me a smug look, but then nods when I raise my eyebrow at her. I take a glance at Jasper and Bella who are just looking between Alice and I, and I smile.

After I am done making pancakes, everyone helps to bring everything to the table, and almost on cue Emmett arrives with Rose. "Good morning all," he says. He joins us at the table and puts down a large platter of his special muffins.

"What did you kids do last night?" Rose asks looking at everyone.

"Bella and I went to bed, and went to sleep. I don't want to know about Alice and Jasper; it was bad enough what I was subjected to see this morning."

"Ally, tell me you weren't showing of your penis-fly-trap again," Emmett says and Bella, and Jasper laugh as Rose just looks at Emmett.

"Her what?" Rose asks looking confused.

"Penis-fly-trap, you know, her honey pot, beef curtains, muff to buff, squeezebox, mossy cleft, va-jay-jay, poontang, badly packed kebab, panty hamster, meat wallet, tuna taco, love tunnel, beaver, bearded clam ..."

Thankfully, Rose puts her hand up stopping Emmett from naming every dirty word he has for girls' private parts.

"Okay, stop, we've all got it, and please for the love of God, do not call my kitty, any of those names," Rose says with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh my God, I think I'm in love with this family. Do you think they will adopt me?" Jasper says with a chuckle.

"I'll adopt you," Alice says right away with a smile.

"Well, little lady, I was kind of set on you marrying me."

The whole table goes quiet as we just stare at Jasper.

"Eh ... Jasper, I don't know, but you may want to at least ask her out on a date, a real and actual date, before asking her to marry you," Bella says slowly.

"But, I know she's going to be the girl I'll marry, so why wait?" Jasper says with a straight face.

"You ... you want to marry me?" Alice yells making me cover my ears.

"Ah, Jasper, I love you and all, and I like Alice, too. She seems like she a great girl ... but one, she has just split up from her last boyfriend and two, shouldn't you be in love before marrying someone? And if you say it was love at first sight, I swear I'll knock you out," Rose says harshly and Jasper rolls his eyes at her.

"Rose, my lovely, cynical, Rose, you just don't get it. Last night I had the time of my life. She's is a funny, smart, sexy and sweet woman. She obviously has an amazing body. I feel an attraction to her that I've never ever felt before. I don't know how or why, but I do. I know she will always be in my life. I want her as my other half and we have all the time in the world to get to know each other and to fall more deeply in love. You know I don't beat about the bush with this kind of thing. I always tell people what I'm thinking, and what I'm thinking now is that I want to find a church and marry this girl."

I look to Emmett who looks like he's in shock, much like I am. Alice, on the other hand looks happy and is bouncing in her seat.

"Yes!" Alice suddenly yells at the top of her lungs, I again cover my ears.

"Alice, please be kind to our ears. I personally tend to enjoy being able to hear," I say, rubbing my ears trying to stop the ringing that I'm hearing in them. "And, you're not marring a guy you just met in person not even twenty-four-hours ago," I continue to say as I get my ears in working order.

"You're not the boss of me and I don't need your say-so," Alice says in a childish voice, crossing her arms.

"Whatever, Alice, but Jasper needs to go now," I say standing up.

"But why, Eddy?" Alice whines out pouting her lips.

"Alice, you turned twenty-five, not five. And Jasper needs to go so I can run the test to see if he is compatible to donate bone marrow for Bree," I reply and Alice looks a little ashamed.

"Can I come, too?" she says, still pouting slightly as she looks at Jasper who nods at her. "You can test me too," Alice says, and I let out a breath.

"Fine, but no touching, and remember I have work to do so you must behave at my workplace."

Alice crosses her heart before grabbing a hold of Jasper's hand and pulling him to the spare bedroom.

"Did he really just ask our baby sister to marry him?" Emmett says looking at everyone.

"Yeah, he did," I say as I start to clear the plates.

"Yes!" Emmett says with a fist bump. "And I didn't even have to pay him," Emmett says holding his hand up for a high five, which I walk away from. "Dude, you left your bro hanging," Emmett whines, as Rose and Bella start to giggle and I roll my eyes.

~IIDY~

I look at the results for the test that I did for Jasper and Alice, and smile broadly at the results. I pick up a few papers and run toward Bree's room.

"Dr. Cullen, no running," Mrs. Cope, the head nurse, yells as I run past her. I turn and give her a sheepish look and she rolls her eyes and waves me off.

When I get to Bree's room, I walk straight in and stop dead in my tracks seeing a distraught Bella, with Rose rubbing her back.

"What happened?" I ask walking over to Bella and pulling her into my arms.

"Ugh, stupid Jacob keeps calling me."

I feel my heart start to race and I look to Rose seeing she looks pissed. "What did he want?" I manage to say looking at Bella.

She shrugs her shoulders and lets out a sigh. "I'm not sure, there's been some pictures published of Jasper and I out on Alice's birthday, and then again when we were on our way here. Jacob just started yelling at me, asking why I never told him and how I could keep this all from him. I don't have any idea what he's talking about," Bella says rubbing her head, as she looks at me then to Bree.

"Maybe he just wants you back?"

Bella shakes her head. "God no, he made it clear when I said I was done that I would have to beg him for another chance if I wanted him. I'm surely not doing that so ..." Bella stops when Rose cuts her off.

"He's a worthless, lowlife prick that's trying to use the fact you've been seen out with two guys to milk it and play the poor me part. He's only doing this because he lost a few marks, when people didn't agree with the fact that he was hanging out with Leah, when you first broke up. There's no way you and he will be anything, ever again, and that's a fact!" Rose says as her voice slowly starts to rise.

"Okay, well I have some news that may change this cruddy day around for you," I say hoping to change the subject that's clearly upsetting both of them.

Bella looks at me with such hope and I nod. "Jasper is a perfect match," I say, and Bella leaps back out of the seat she sat in, as Rose ranted, and jumps into my waiting arms.

"Really, he's a match?"

I nod and stand there holding her to me. I feel her kiss along my cheek and then grab my face in her small hands and kiss me on my lips. Before I can do anything, she drops down and jumps up and down before hugging Rose who seems equally pleased about this news.

"So, what happens now?" Bella asks when she starts to calm down.

I sit her down and take her through what will happen and what will happen to Bree. She already knows a little because of Riley, but she is now learning the nitty-gritty stuff.

"Oh, wow," Bella says and Rose looks at me briefly both hugging and patting Bella soothingly.

"But, she'll be all right, won't she? She won't get sicker or ..." Bella stops talking as the words get caught in her throat.

"I will do everything in my power, I swear I will," I say taking hold of her hand.

"Bella, we've got to have faith that she'll pull through. One thing I have learned about this little one is she is a fighter. She will fight, I know she will. And besides the donor is Jasper, the guy's like a God. With his super DNA, she'll pull through fast. I've never seen someone recover as quickly as he does when he's ill."

Bella chuckles a little but nods at Rose. "When do we start?" Bella asks and I sigh.

"I would like to do it as soon as possible ..." I stop, thinking for a few moments and then smile brighter. "Give me until the end of today and I'll be back with the arrangements," I say, and move quickly out of the room to call Tanya's personal number.

"Tanya, it's Dr. Edward Cullen," I say when she answers.

"Is Bree and Bella okay?" Tanya asks right away. I smile hearing the care she has for both my girls in her voice.

"Yes they are. We found a donor that matches Bree. It's Bella's friend Jasper. I feel it will be best to start the process as soon as possible. I was thinking tomorrow," I tell her.

"Oh, that's great, how has Bella taken the news? Have you taken her through everything that will happen? Does she still think this is the best route of treatment?" Tanya asks.

"Yes, I have talked to Bella and she agrees. That's the reason for my call today. I was wondering if Bella could take Bree overnight with her?"I cross my fingers and close my eyes.

"Edward, I would love to agree with that, but she can't while staying in a hotel. Last I knew she was still waiting for the owner of the place next to yours to get back to her."

I let out a sigh and an idea runs through my mind, before I can stop myself, I say it. "What about my home, can they stay there together?"

Tanya goes quiet. "You really care for her, well both of them, don't you?"

I let out a breath and frown. "I do, Bella has become a close friend and Bree, besides being my patient, tell me who could see her and not love her?" I say meaning every word.

"The fact that you care, may benefit Bella when she really needs it. Just keep in mind that you care and don't be afraid to tell people. As for the overnight stay at your place, I will have to look your home over and make sure you have a place for Bree to sleep. I'll give you three hours, don't disappoint me."

I mentally give myself a high five and say goodbye and quickly call Alice and my mom to set up the room for Bree at my place.

Time seems to go by slowly, and it's almost two hours later when my mom sends me a picture of my newly redecorated spare bedroom. I smile and cross my fingers that they've done enough to please Tanya. I know it looks good, but it's her opinion I want that matters. I wonder where Mom put all the other furniture and so quickly.

I am writing up the medical notes when my cell buzzes again, this time it's Tanya. "Hello, did the room pass, can we bring her home with us tonight?" I ask right away.

"Oh, hello, Tanya, how are you? How is your day, thank you for getting back to me so promptly; now that is how you answer a phone call. What do I get? No hello, no nice greetings, I just get—did the room pass?"

I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Tanya, I just ..." I say cutting off unsure how I can explain my feeling.

"Edward, I know and don't worry. I had to tease you a little. And goodness yes, the room passed and I completely approve for you and Bella to have Bree there for the night."

I smile and let out a long breath. "Thank you so much, Tanya," I say as she chuckles.

"Go and tell your girls, Edward, and take care of them."

I nod even though she can't see me. "Always, and see you later," I say walking out my office and heading for the second time in a hurry to Bree's room.

As I run toward Bree's room, I accidentally run into someone. "Dr. Cullen, not again," Mrs. Cope says after I stop her from falling after crashing into her.

"I'm sorry," I say with a smile.

"That would mean more if you weren't smiling like a fool."

I chuckle a little. "I am sorry, just happy. Tanya just gave Bella the _okay_ to take Bree home tonight, before we start Bree for her transplant preparations beginning tomorrow."

Mrs. Cope smiles and claps her hands. "That's great, hurry up and go and tell them," she says. "I'll get the paperwork all ready for you. I take it you'll be done after you sign her out?" I nod at her enthusiastically, and Mrs. Cope chuckles waking away from me.

I walk into Bree's room seeing Bella sitting there while playing with Bree. They both look my way and smile.

"I have some news for both of you," I say moving over to them and sitting down on the soft play mat Bella brought in.

Bella pulls Bree to her lap and just looks at me worryingly.

"I would like to start the preparations for the transplant tomorrow." Bella pales, but nods at me in understanding. "Because of the pending transplant, I know that Bree will not get out of the hospital for at least a month and a half at the very best. So, I called Tanya and asked if you could take Bree for the night. But because of the fact you are still in the hotel, you couldn't take her there."

Bella gives me a weak smile and I watch her face drop in sadness.

"So I said you could stay at my place. I had Alice and my mom set the spare room up and Tanya went and checked it all out. She just called to say it was okay, and we could take our princess home with us for the night."

Bella blinks, and opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. She shakes her head lightly and blinks a few more times, still unable to find her voice. I give her a few minutes when she finally finds her voice, she whispers out, "really?"

I nod at her with a grin.

She gives me an excited smile, looks at Bree in her arms and then back to me and moves forward, and I take both of them into my arms.

"Thank you, I don't know what else to say but thank you."

I chuckle and look at her. "Get her ready to go and I will finish up and then I'll take you both home for the night."

Bella nods at me and I can see she's holding back her tears. "Thank you," she says again and I kiss her head.

"It _is_ and _was_ my pleasure to arrange this," I say and wink at her before walking out.

Thankfully, it only takes me a half hour to get everything done. It's three clock, and I've been here for seven hours, and it was supposed to be my day off. I collect Bella and Bree taking one of the hospital's car seats for Bree to sit in.

"So, you ready to go and check out her room?" I ask when we walk in. Bella nods with excitement and I show her around.

"Oh, wow, I will need to pay your family back for all of this," Bella says as she shows the stuff to Bree. I walk up to her and put my hands softly at the base of Bella's back and she turns to me.

"No, you won't, please I'm happy to help. Besides with this here, you will both be able to visit all the time." I look her right in the eyes and watch as her blush appears and I chuckle softly.

~IIDY~

Bella and I have a great time, playing games with Bree. All too soon I leave them to play so I can make dinner for all of us. Bree wants to eat her dinner by herself and seems to get more on her than in her, but it's great watching her enjoy herself.

"Oh my, look at the color of you," I say playfully to Bree and she giggles at me loudly. "How, oh how, are we going to get her clean, Bella?" I talk looking right at Bella who is looking back at me with a smile on her face. Before Bella is able to answer my question Bree talks.

"Ba," Bree yells.

Bella and I pull our eyes off each other and look to her.

"You want a bath?" Bella asks and Bree claps with a smile.

"Ba, ba," she says again and keeps clapping her hands.

"Sounds like our princess wants a bath," I say.

Bella smiles and picks Bree up to follow me. I stop and grab some clean fresh towels and I meet Bella and Bree in the bathroom off Bree's room.

I run the bath as Bella gets Bree stripped. "Ma, bubsbubs," Bree sings and I chuckle looking at Bella who is blushing.

"Why do I get the feeling you watched finding Nemo with her?" I ask and Bella shrugs.

"It's a great film," I chuckle and give them both a nod.

"Okay, Bree, I'm putting in the bubbles," I say and Bree and Bella both cheer.

Bella carefully places Bree in the tub after checking the temperature first. We sit at either side of the bath and play games with Bree. She splashes all around and us all share giggles and smiles. Too soon it seems she is done and ready to come out.

I go and get changed while Bella dresses Bree for bed. When I come back into Bree's room, I stand at the door a listening to Bella sing. I love the song she is singing to Bree and though it's not her own, she sings a beautiful version of Thousand Years, by Christina Perri.

I walk softy over to them and put my arm around Bella looking over her shoulder at Bree. I place a kiss on the top of Bella's head and join in with the song, and Bree's eyes seem to light up as she looks between us.

When the song is done, Bella places her in her crib. "I put one of my tees on the bed, go change and I'll give Bree a quick look over." Bella leans over and kisses her lightly and then squeezes my hand before walking out.

"You know she loves you very much, Princess and I do, too. I swear to you baby girl I will do everything to make you better so you can come home permanently," I say as I look her over. I'm glad to see that she is doing well; I think this private day away has made her feel better.

I stay for a few more minutes while letting Bree get into a deeper sleep before walking out and leaving the door ajar.

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask when Bella comes out of my room. She peeks in and smiles seeing Bree all snugged up in her new bed.

"That sounds good to me," Bella says.

After setting it all up Bella sits next to me, but I pull her close hugging her to my chest. We soon find ourselves talking to each other about everything as the movie plays in the background.

"So, there I was in my underwear and there's this guy standing with his phone out taking pictures of me. The next thing I know my half naked pictures were all over the place. Now mind you, no one seemed to mind that and an unknown man had taken pictures of a barely-seventeen-year-old, they all just enjoyed claiming another Disney star was losing it."

I let out a sigh. "What happened to the guy?" I ask, a little alarmed that this happened in the first place. I think I was more scared about what could have happened to her, but still.

"He was one of those legal stalkers, you know the paparazzi. Anyway, he claimed that we were in a public place and therefore, he had rights to take what pictures he wanted of me. He even said the fact that I had such little amount of clothing on was my own fault."

I give her and confused look. "But?" I stop talking and just look at her.

"There are no buts even if they get out there for ten minutes; it will always be out there. Sometimes I wish I could have been a singer thirty years ago, it seems like it was so much easier back then, compared to now."

I nod in agreement with her, knowing as I've gotten older it seems like we know more about celebrities' lives than ever before.

"I feel I should warn you. I am very protective of my family and friends, so I may fly off –the-handle at them if they hurt you in front of me."

Bella nods at me. "It's easily done, so many times we've all been there. We all have a stress-filled week or month now and then, and they keep going and asking really rude and hate-filled questions. Eventually, we all snap in one way or another. Some people say we should've known better, but there is only so much one person can take before they start saying stuff back. Besides, you couldn't be any worse than Rose. Rose actually was court ordered to go to anger management classes."

I smile as I look at Bella. "Really?"

"Over a one-year-period of time, she had decked seven paparazzi. Well, I should say seven that she was charged for laying hands on anyway."

I chuckle shaking my head and look away. "Yeah she tends to be very protective of you." I clear my throat and look back at her. "Now tell me, what do your parents say about you adopting Bree?" I ask, being a little confused as to why I haven't seen them here.

"It's my choice and they know that. Besides they know once I decide to do something I won't back down, no matter what they say. However, they're behind me and will be here if I need them. Unlike a lot of parents of teen stars, my parents both still work, so unless I need them, they remain doing their normal life stuff. They do each have a picture of her and me that they proudly carry, and they're hoping to come down next week for the court hearing."

"I will be right by your side, too," I tell her and she lays her head on my chest.

The rest of the night goes by with us talking about light things and taking turns to look in on Bree. I think we were both worried about her, and the only thing that made us relax was seeing her. The next morning we are all up early to have breakfast so we could take Bree to the park for a little bit before going back to the hospital. I took loads of pictures of Bree on the swings and sitting on Bella's knee. There was another mother who took a nice picture of the three of us together as well. I am excited to see how that one turns out, I can't wait to frame it.

"Did you have a good time?" I ask Bree as we walk her back to my car.

She nods and looks around her. "Ed, Mama," Bree yells and Bella and I both stop and look at her. And she again yells. "Ed, mama."

I look to Bella and hug her, keeping her face away from Bree so she can wipe her tears away.

"I can't lose her, Edward, I can't," Bella says in my ear.

I nod at her and hug them both. "Angel, I will do everything I can, you are her mom and she should be with you," I say as Bree keeps repeating "Ed and mama."

I place a light kiss on her head and we carry on walking. I stop when I hear a rustling noise, but when I look around I don't see anything. I shake my head and put it down to being a rabbit or something in the bushes.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you suppose was in the bushes? Wasn't this a sweet day for little miss Bree? Hope you're all still loving this story. Us three girls still have two more chapters to write, the epilogue will be a big chapter or so it seems now. Thanks for reading and reviewing, Nikky, Jess and Kasi~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

* * *

I make my way to the children's playground garden to pick Bella and Bree up. Bella had taken Bree there so I could finish readying her room for the start of the transplant process. Since odds are that she'll be staying in one of the large isolation rooms for the next few months. I wanted to make it as comfortable as I could for her.

I frown when I get close to the door, and I start to hear raised voices.

"Come on, Bells, I'm a man, and men need a certain amount of sex, and you weren't putting out. What was I supposed to do, suffer? I mean it wasn't a big deal, she was there. She offered herself to me and she's really sexy. The things she flaunted for me, no red-blooded male would've turned down," the unknown male voice says.

"Jake, that's a terrible reason to have cheated on me. Besides, just how stupid do you think I am?"

I look around the corner to see Bella standing there with Bree and the tall male looming over them.

"We were on a break, so it's not like I really even cheated on you. Come on, we're good together. Our fans love us as a couple and you know that you can't let the fans down, now can you?" the jerk I assume is Jacob Black says.

"Ed, boo-boo," Bree says and the jerk gives her a disgusted look.

"Bell's get rid of the rug rat so we can talk, she's annoying me."

"Jake, that's ... that's ..." Bella stutters.

I hold back a growl and walk fully into the garden area making myself known. "... a sick, stupid, evil and rotten thing to say," I continue as I walk to Bella. The big jerk turns and looks me up and down.

"Oh, so your new boy works here as a porter then?"

I roll my eyes at him and put my arms around Bella and Bree.

"He's a doctor, Jake, and he's my friend," Bella says with a sigh.

"Oh, well, I see. Hey, Doc, I'd have this one checked out before you do anything with her, after all she had a STD when she was seventeen. Once a skanky whore always a skanky whore," Jacob the jerk says with a smile.

I roll my hand into a fist as he puts on his dark sunglasses.

"You will regret this, Bells. Mark my words. I will make sure of it," he says lowly. At that the jerk puts his nose in the air and walks out of the garden area.

"So, that's Jacob Black?" I ask still looking at the door through which he exited.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't know why he's here," Bella says quietly and looks down at her feet and then to Bree.

"Nap, Mama," Bree says giving Bella a big toothy grin.

Bella smiles weakly at Bree. "Sure baby girl. Edward, can we go lay this princess down, she's sleepy."

I clear my throat and say, "yeah, but we have to scrub in. The sterilization is done and everything is moved in there," I say before leading them to Bree's new room.

I show Bella how to do the cleaning process before entering. Once Bella has showered herself and is in sterile clothes, she helps the nurse finish washing up Bree. Once Bree is clean and wrapped in a fluffy white towel, Bella enters the sterile room holding Bree. Bella takes her over to the changing table and dresses Bree into her brand new, sterile pajamas. Once Bree is all done being dressed, Bella holds her and walks around the room.

"Look what Edward did for you, baby girl. Do you like your new room?"

Bree looks around the room and begins to blow bubbles. "Nap, nap, Mama," she cries and cuddles against Bella's chest.

I lightly kiss Bella's head and give her a hug. "It's just because this is all new and she's not familiar with it yet," I say softy to Bella. "She'll be all right, I swear, Angel, she'll be okay once she gets used to the new room."

Bella nods at me and goes to put Bree down in her crib, but Bree clings to Bella. I chuckle when Bella sighs and sits down on the big, wooden rocking chair with Bree on her lap.

"She has you wrapped around her fingers already," I say as I watch Bella slowly rock Bree to sleep. Once Bree's in a deep sleep, I carefully pick Bree up and place her in the crib for Bella.

"It was a yeast infection, which I got from having sex with him."

I frown and turn to look at her, but see she's looking at the floor. "What?" I ask, unsure what she is talking about.

"The STD he says I had—it was a yeast infection."

I move to her, sit down on the rocker, and pull her into my lap. I sigh seeing that she's still looking at the ground. I turn her face to make her look at me.

"You don't have to tell me this," I tell her and she gives me a weak smile.

"I know, but I want to. I was seventeen, and well Jake was showing me that he was interested. I knew that he didn't really want a girlfriend, but I still hung on to that hope. We had both drank a lot at a party after an award show. We ended up back at his place. One thing led to another and he told me he was clean. He claimed he couldn't have sex with a condom, because he was allergic and he mentioned that it was not good that way anyway." She stops for a few seconds and laughs.

"Allergic to them, he's such a huge liar. It was a few days later—I was sore and itchy, so I went to the doctor. The doctor said it was yeast infection. I felt immediately obligated to tell Jake, and of course, he went off the deep end about it."

"He doesn't seem like the understanding type, and he may have been the person who gave it to you," I say with a nod.

"He was my first and the only one I've ever been with. I've only had sex that one time and well ... I don't know, that should've told me the kind of person he was ... but I guess I was naïve."

I pull her to my chest and kiss her head again. "It was not your fault, Bella. He clearly took advantage of a young woman, and he should've known better. Just so we are clear, you have nothing to be ashamed about. You did the right thing by going to the doctor and telling him that you had something wrong, which is more than what he did."

I watch as Bella paces the floor, she has been doing this for the best part of an hour. Bella, Rose, Tanya and my parents are in the waiting room, at the Johnson County Courthouse waiting to be called in. As Bella passes me I pull her onto my lap and start to rub her back, hoping to calm her down a little before we get called in.

"I'm not going to get her, I can feel it," Bella whispers against my neck.

I let out a long breath and Bella looks up at me. "If, and I do mean, IF, that happens, I will find a way. Just so you know when I put my mind to do something, I always get it done."

Bella chuckles a little before putting her head back down on my shoulder.

"Close your eyes, Angel and just relax," I whisper to her. I watch her as she curls up on me and closes her eyes. I softly kiss her head and I look at the others who are all staring at me. My eyes land on Rose who seems to have a small, gloating-type smile on her face. The smile is an oddity, since she normally glares at me when I'm this close to Bella.

There's a knock on the door which makes Bella jump and we all turn looking at it as two people walk in. Bella jumps off my lap and goes to them. It's when she opens her arms to hug them at the same time that it dawns on me who they are.

"Mom, Dad you made it," Bella says as she kisses them each on the cheek.

"Of course, honey, I told you we wouldn't miss this," Renee, Bella's mom says.

"Hi, Renee, Charlie," Rose says as she, too, gets up and hugs them.

"Mom, Dad, this is Edward Cullen, he's my friend and also Bree's doctor. These are his parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Lastly, I'd like to introduce you to Tanya, who you've both spoken to over the phone," Bella says as she points to each of us.

"Everyone, these are my parents, Renee and Charlie Swan."

We all shake hands, but Charlie's eyes remain on me.

"It nice to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Swan," Tanya says shaking their hands and smiling at them.

"You're just friends?" Charlie asks Bella, pointing to me, and Bella nods again before frowning at her dad. "Hmm, well you look a little close to be just friends," he says again, as Bella and I both frown this time. Charlie points out our interlocked fingers, which is how we always hold hands.

"Oh, we always hold hands, Dad," Bella says as the others in the room chuckle a little.

"So tell me, how is my little baby chick doing?" Renee asks with a huge smile.

"She's doing really well and the transplant process seems to be going the right way. Alice, Edward's sister, and Jasper are sitting with her today while we're here," Bella says as her parents sit down.

"That's great dear, I can't wait to see her and hold her," Renee says.

There's another knock on the door, this time it's Emmett who walks in with a load of bags in his hands.

"Monkey," Rose says happily as she jumps up and hurries over to him. They start to deeply kiss, and Emmett's hand makes it way down to Rose's ass. I go to tell him off, but my mom beats me to it.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, you stop that hand right now. You're in a County Courthouse with your mother sitting right in front of you. If I wanted to see porn, I would buy it and you would not be starring in it."

I slap my hand over my face not sure what embarrasses me more, Emmett's behavior or my mom's lack of filter.

"I really love your family," Bella says in my ear with a chuckle. I shake my head at her.

"Sorry, Mom," Emmett says.

"Oh, you guys must be Charlie and Renee, Bella's parents, right? Hi, I'm Emmett, Edward's big brother and I come with food and drink," Emmett says cheerfully.

We all, apart from Bella, dig into the food and drinks that Emmett brought. "Come on, Angel, you need to eat something."

Bella shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

"If you don't eat, I won't let you spend the night with Bree," I say and Bella glares at me. We fall into a stare off, which I win. I smile when she huffs picking up a sandwich and a can of pop.

We've just finished when there's yet another knock on the door. "The Judge will see you soon. I'll be back in a few minutes to take you to the Judge's chambers. Go ahead and collect your things, I'll be right back," the lady says.

We all nod and I feel Bella starting to shake. I clasp her face and look deep in to her eyes. "Hey now, Angel, slow your roll, it will be okay, I swear it will be. I am here for you," I say kissing her head and again I feel everyone staring at us.

"Bella, I really think Edward's right. You and Bree have built a really good relationship and that means more than a lot of other things," Tanya says softly.

As the woman walks back into the room, Bella nods and we all follow her out.

The Judge hears statements from Tanya, Rose, Mr. and Mrs. Swan, and me, before talking to Bella. It feels like we've all been in this room with him for hours when he lets out a long sigh.

"Miss Swan, you appear to be a well-educated, caring, young woman. There is no doubt that you have the means to care for this child and I don't doubt you love this little girl and she loves you. You have been doing a great job with her and I am sure you will make a great mother."

I feel my heart starting to race and I take a hold of Bella's hand. I just know there's a _but_ coming, I can feel it.

"However," he carries on which is just a fancy way of saying _but_. "You're only nineteen, and as of late you've been in the papers and news these past few weeks. I do know that this is not your fault, and you seem unlike many famous people these days. You come across like you have your feet on the ground and your head screwed on straight. With that being said, I am more than sure if this was to go ahead, you and the little girl will be even more in the news. Where I do feel you and your PR," he says with a point toward Rose, "would keep her safe; I still struggle with this. The main thing that is holding me back is your age and lack of a steady relationship. Now, I'm not saying that to be a good parent you need two parents, but I do feel that this little girl would best benefit from having both a male and female role model."

My heart starts to pound and I feel the need to do something, anything to make this right for Bella.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen," I hear the Judge say, and I frown realizing my hand is in the air. I look to Bella, then at Tanya who just nods at me.

"We're getting married," I burst out, and then swallow as I have no idea where that came from. I shake my head and then smile. "Bella and I have been dating for a while now. I asked Bella a few nights ago when Bree got to stay over at my place, to marry me. With everything that has been going on the past few days, we haven't been given the chance to tell anyone."

The Judge tilts his head. "So, who will be Bree's doctor then going forward, if this is the case, it would be unethical for you to remain her physician of record."

"With the permission of the University Board of Directors, I have hired a doctor who I attended school and interned with in Ohio. Dr. Tia Kebi will be arriving this afternoon, and her post at the hospital starts on Monday morning. Dr. Kebi is a pediatric oncologist, and I brought her to the University hospital because she specializes in bone cancers. As a doctor and as a parent, I could think of no other person than Tia to treat Bree."

"So this will be a joint application then?"

I swallow again. "No ... yes ..."

The Judge just looks at me.

"Your honor, I love Bree, she means more to me than just my patient. But, I also know that this is something Bella has wanted to do and I don't want to step on her toes. I was planning on adopting Bree after we get married."

"Yes, it should be a joint application," Bella says still a little stunned.

"I take this was the love interest that you had noted on the forms?" the Judge looks up and asks Tanya.

"Yes, your honor, it is clear to everyone that they care deeply for each other. I knew that they were developing something that cannot only stand the test of time, but outshines most long relationships. Together, they have worked through whatever has been thrown their way."

I look to Tanya in surprise over her words. I look around and see that everyone else seems to be nodding in agreement with what Tanya said.

"Okay, in that case I will grant temporary custody of the minor child Bree Doe to Dr. Edward Cullen and Miss Isabella Swan. We will meet again in six months to finalize the actual adoption process. I will see you all then," he says as he signs his name on the bottom of a form in front of him. We all stand and make our way out of his chambers into the hallway.

I look to Bella who's still in a bit of shock. I quickly pull her down the hallway to the room we were sitting in before. "Angel, talk to me," I say looking in to her eyes.

She looks up at me with her big brown eyes. "We ... we're getting married?"

I chuckle and feel my face getting hot. "It just came out," I say a little sheepishly.

"But, what if you find someone who you want to marry? I can't keep you from that ..."

I cover her lips with my hand. "Okay, here it is. Bella, I like you, a lot. From the second I laid eyes on you, I've liked you. There was this attraction that I felt the first time I saw you. As I've come to know you it has only grown. I'm not sure what it is I feel for you or where it will lead, but I have a great time with you and I want to spend more time with you. I love it when you spend the night at my place. I love waking up to you using me as a pillow or my covers. I know if we get married, it will be good. Just like Jasper says, we will have a lifetime together; a lifetime to get to know each other better and fall in love."

I hold my hand up and walk over to the bag of discarded pop bottles we left. I smile and pull off the ring under the screw on lid of the only bottle of water there was, which was mine. I walk back to Bella and take her left hand in mine and drop to my knee in front of her.

"So will you, Isabella Maria Swan, agree to be my wife?" I ask, and Bella shakes her head as she chuckles at me.

"Your whole family is some kind of craziness, but yeah, sign me up, and for the record, I really like you, too."

I stand up and put the little plastic ring on her finger and then kiss her lips. As soon as our lips touch, it's like a fire was lit inside of me. We both pull back and I can see that she feels it, too. The desire we have is clear in her eyes as I'm sure it's in mine. She smiles almost shyly at me looking into my eyes, and I know she sees it, too. My eyes drop to her lips, after hers drop to mine. We both move closer together and as our lips touch again the door busts open.

"Wow, Bro, so you're getting married," Emmett yells.

Bella pulls back and stands flat on the floor, and I pull her against my side.

"It looks that way," I say as the others all come in.

"Cullen?" Rose says loudly coming up to me.

I brace myself waiting on her to start beating the crap out of me, but the crazy woman pulls me to her and hugs me instead.

"You know if you break her heart, I'm going to play football with you balls," she says giving said balls a little flick on the sly.

"I won't," I cough as my mom comes over to me and hugs me.

"Oh, I can't believe one of my baby is finally getting married and making me a grandma. I thought I would never see this day."

I let out a sigh but I hug her back, and she pulls Bella into our hug, too. When she finally lets go, my father gives my arm a tap, and then he hugs me, too.

"Thank you so much, Bella. I really mean it; thank you for taking him on," my mom says and I roll my eyes as everyone else chuckles.

"Just friends ... huh?" I hear and I look at Charlie as he glares at me. "You know you're supposed to ask the girl's father first?" I nod and bite my lip.

"Knock it off, Dad, you never asked grandpa. Please just support me in this."

Charlie sighs and then nods. "Well at least it's not that worm, Black. Thank God for small miracles," he says, and I smile hearing that her dad dislikes the jerk, too.

"That was something that was never going to happen," Rose states making everyone laugh.

"Well, thanks everyone for coming, but I'm going to go to see Bree now," Bella says. I watch as my mom and dad, start pulling Renee and Charlie with them.

"Bella, honey," Renee says when we all get outside. "Esme and Carlisle have invited us for dinner. Dad and I will come and see you and Bree tomorrow. Congratulations, both of you," Renee says winking at the end.

"Yeah, Bella, Emmett and I are going to go, too. We'll see both of you tomorrow."

We watch them all leave and make our way to my car. We just get to the car, when Tanya pulls up next to us.

"Congratulations, Bella and Edward. I'm going to get the paperwork drawn up and I'll drop it off to you in a few days." She gives us both a wave before she starts to drive off.

Bella and I arrive at the hospital and we both get washed up and changed before walking into Bree's room. Alice is standing there waiting for us with her hands on her hips.

"So, you can marry someone you just met and I can't? That's ... well that's just sexist," she says and I shake my head.

"We have known each other for over a month now," I say knowing that's not much better.

Alice rolls her eyes. "Well lucky for you, I think you're both perfect for each other. Edward, you could learn from me, you see this is how a true, caring, family member shows support to their family members."

I shake my head at Alice's dramatics and she pulls me in for a hug.

"Congratulations, both of you, on both of your news," Alice says with a smile which drops when she looks at Bella's hand.

"Why do you have a plastic water bottle ring on your finger?"

"Edward gave it to me when he asked me to marry him," Bella says with a smile as she looks at it.

"Oh jeez, only my brother!" she says shaking her head. "Ladies and gentlemen the last of the great romantics," Alice snorts looking at Jasper who seems to just be watching us.

"What? I love it, it's unique," Bella says

"So is my brother," Alice replies right away.

"Okay, Jasper, could you take my sister home so that I can spend some time with Bree and Bella?"

Jasper chuckles but nods. "I can do that; come on, Ally come and meet the great Charlie and Renee. They're going to love you," he says as he waves and pulls Alice along with him. I close my eyes and let out a sigh. When I open them again I see that Bella is up by Bree's crib. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"She going be ours right? We'll get to take her home, once she's better?"

I smile hearing Bella say we, and not just her. I kiss her head and she leans more against me. "Yes, we will Angel," I say.

I move her hair away from her neck and place another kiss there as I look down at Bree. I smile happily, I'm glad to have both of my girls so close to me.

**~IIDY~**

The next morning we are woken up by Mrs. Cope coming into the room.

"Sorry to bother you so early, but I think both of you need to come and see this," she says.

"I nod and move out from under Bella, and then help her up as we follow Mrs. Cope to my office. I let us in and Mrs. Cope puts down some newspapers.

I sit down and pull Bella on my lap as we both look at the newspaper headline in shock.

_Isa Has A Love Child! BUT, Who is The Baby-Daddy? _

_Nineteen-year-old, Isa is pictured above with what looks like a child around a year and a half old. This is the first time anyone has seen her with the child and it was first thought to have belonged to Isa's new unknown love interest. But, there is a video of the three of them out that went viral on YouTube. In the video, you can clearly hear the little girl saying Ed, when addressing the man, and she calls Isa, Mama._

_We have been contacted by a source that is close to Jacob Black, who Isa would have been dating at time she would have been pregnant with the little girl. The source said that Jacob is very upset and knows about the little girl. The source also said that Jacob wanted to show her off to the world, that he was a proud dad, but Isa never allows it. So far it seems as if Isa has managed to keep the child hidden from everyone. From the source we found out that Isa is claiming that the baby is not his. The source said this is possible since Jacob said Isa had given him an STD. Isa claimed that she got the STD through other means, and she wasn't cheating. When Isa and Jacob split up the last time, Jacob started to seek legal advice through the father of his speculated romantic interest Leah. The source revealed this is the only reason Jacob was around Leah, and there was no relationship between them. When the attorney contacted Isa, she claimed the child was not Jacob's. Jacob's attorney has demanded a DNA test, and upon Jacob's asking, is giving Isa two weeks to be forthcoming. We have another source claiming that so far there have been ten males that have had a DNA test done to see if they are the child's father. One of the men is none other than Jasper Whitlock, who had his testing done at the lab in the University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics. Jasper has also been seen with Isa over the past few weeks._

_This news reporter hopes that the little girl gets to find out who her daddy is, sometime soon. Who is your money on? Go online and vote now at and vote today._

I look at the pictures. There is a video screen cap, from the three of us at the park. There's another of Bella and Jasper together at Alice's dinner party. Finally, there is a photo of Bella and Jacob in the pediatric playground and garden.

I feel my fist roll up which relaxes instantly when I hear Bella sob. I pull her to me and she says she's sorry over and over again.

"Hush now, my Angel, this is not your fault. I swear I'm going make him pay if he has anything to do with this. I will make him pay," I say as I hold her to me.

"There seems to be some private information being given over Bree's case and care. I'll be getting to the bottom of this. Some of these things are only accessible by the doctors and nursing staff. Do you have any idea what nurse may've done this?" Mrs. Cope asks clearly angry.

I shake my head at her. "I have no idea," I say as Bella, too, shakes her head.

"Well, I'll get to the bottom of it, be sure of that. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. More so, after the good news you had yesterday about Bree. Oh, and by the way, congratulations to you both," Mrs. Cope says pointing at Bella's hand.

I smile lightly. "Thank you, Mrs. Cope," Bella says.

"Okay then, oh, and will Dr. Kebi be starting to work with Miss Bree right away?"

"Yes, she will start working with Bree and Angela first thing Monday morning. Until then, the attending from the Adult Oncology ward, Dr. Nomad, will be watching over her case."

"Yes, doctor, and one last thing, what should I say if anyone asks about the two of you?"

"Just tell them that I am marrying the most beautiful, caring woman in the world."

Mrs. Cope smiles and nods before she walks out.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

Bella looks at me, the sadness on her face breaks my heart. I wipe away her tears and she lets out a breath.

"I know who to call," Bella says digging her phone out of her back pocket. She barely puts the phone to her ear and she hangs up.

In a matter of time Rose is in my office making phone call after phone call. Bella is quiet looking out the window. I honestly don't know how to help her. When I go to comfort her, she walks out of my office. I glance at Rose and nod letting her know I am going after her. Bella is a fast walker and I almost have to run to catch up to her.

"Where're you going?" I ask. She turns to look at me and I see she's crying.

"We aren't doing this," she says as I stare at her not understanding her words.

"We aren't doing what?"

"This—us—getting married or anything like that. I was stupid to think I could raise Bree in such a life," she says as I scowl at her.

"Hey, you of all people should know that is shit, it'll blow over," I tell her holding her chin in my hand. "I want this. I want this so much. Are you really going to let one article get in the way of your happiness?"

"You don't know how crazy this could get," she says trying not to raise her voice.

"I don't care!" I say throwing my hands in the air. "I want this. I want you to be my wife and I want Bree to be my daughter. I'm excited and hopeful. Don't run away."

She stands there and stares at me as tears fall from her eyes. It's like she's trying to make sure I'm telling her the truth. I move to her and she puts her head down. I kiss the top of her head before pulling her close.

"Don't you want to marry for love?" she asks me as I chuckle.

"Why are you making up stupid excuses? We are doing this! I want this and I'm not going to say it again. Take me or leave me, but I'm not going to stand here and play games," I tell her getting angry.

"I do want this," she says waving her hand in between us. "But I want to be able to keep the two of you safe from this crazy life."

"This is something I know will always be around, but I don't care. Rose is fighting hard for you—for us. We have so many awesome people in our lives that I have no doubts. Stop being scared," I tell her as she looks to her toes.

"You swear you can handle this?" she asks me looking up to my face.

"I can, but I think the question is, can you?" I ask as she laughs.

"I know I can," she says as if I'm the one that started this fight.

"Fine, then we _are_ doing this." Bella stands there and I can tell she is trying not to laugh, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"I think this was our first fight," she says making me smile.

"I guess so," I say shaking my head at her.

I knew Bella was scared and it was understandable. This was going to be a journey for the both of us, and I knew my first stop.

* * *

**A/N: I love how sweet he is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All normal disclaimers apply, thanks to AWayWithWords for her help, all mistakes are ours.**

* * *

**Chapter: 8**

I look in on Bree and see Bella sleeping soundly in the rocking chair next to her bed. I shake my head and carry on walking in.

"Hey, Princess," I say as Bree looks up at me holds her hands open for me to pick her up.

"Today is the last day I will be your doctor," I say sitting on the seat across from Bella.

"No Ed?" Bree asks sadly.

"I'll still see you princess, I swear I will. Look at what I got for your mama," I say opening the small box that was in my pocket.

Yesterday on my lunch break, I went to M.C. Ginsberg, and picked out a ring for Bella. Over the weeks I have noticed that Bella's not largely into jewelry. I can only assume she isn't a fan and when she does wear it, it's normally very simple. With that in mind, I picked her up a platinum, one-carat, cushion-cut diamond ring.

"Do you think mama will like it?" Bree looks into the box and smiles happily.

"I got you something, too," I say pulling out the second small box from my pocket. I show her the charm bracelet I bought for her and her eyes light up.

"You're still too little for it just now, so I also got you some dolls. I would've gotten you some books, but I think your mama's got that covered until you reach my age."

"Edward," Bella groans out. I look to her, but she's still a sleep.

"Is mama talking in her sleep?" I ask looking back at Bree.

Again Bella says my name and Bree smiles nodding as if she really understands what I'm saying. I chuckle, rolling my eyes a little and sit on the floor. We begin to play a game with her new toys.

"Edward," Bells says again, but I keep playing with Bree. She's been saying my name for the past hour. "Why didn't you wake me?"

I freeze and look at her. I see that she's slowly waking up. I grin at her as she looks back at me.

"Look, Bree, mama's really awake this time," I say with a little, chuckle as my eyes go to Bella to see her blush appear.

"Was I sleep-talking?" Bella groans out and I nod.

"Please don't tell me what I have said."

I shake my head at her and my pager goes off. I take a look and see that it's Tia. "I will be back later my girls," I say as I pass Bree over to Bella and give them both a kiss.

I walk down the hall to my office and see Tia standing there smiling. "So rumor has it you're getting married?" she says.

I nod at her with a smile. "Yes, I am," I say as I unlock my office door.

"And you're adopting a kid?" she carries on as we walk in. "You're growing up."

I roll my eyes as I get Angela and Bree's files.

"I should smack you. My mom has not stopped going on about it, and she's only known a few days. I swear if I hear how I ruined my life by not dating you, I will kill her slowly and painfully."

I look at Tia confused because I never felt anything for her, and as far as I was aware, she felt nothing for me.

"Her new thing is pointing out guys that are getting married, and saying how my life could be better if I dated them. Then she likes to imagine it would be me who would be getting married to them. You're just the first lucky guy she actually knows I know."

I chuckle and shake my head, knowing my own mother has been trying to marry all her kids off for years now, and don't even get me started on the grandchildren talks.

We sit and go through everything twice. When I go to take her back through it a third time, she pulls the file away. "Edward, I've got this. I will take care of both of them."

I bite my lip and she chuckles at me.

"Come, let's go and see the girls that won your heart over."

I smile and nod at her before standing and making my way to the door. I take her to meet Bella and Bree first, knowing that she going to run some tests on Angela.

We walk in to find Bree and Bella coloring. "Hey, Angel, hi my Princess, this is Tia. Tia, this is my little princess and her mom-to-be, Bella," I say as I look at Tia who has a large smirk on her face.

"Nice to meet you both," Tia says walking over to them.

"Oh, Bree, what's this?" Tia asks as Bree hands her a picture.

"Ed," Bree says looking at the paper. "Mon," she says then growls.

"Oh, is Edward fighting a monster?" Tia asks. Bree smiles a toothy grin and nods.

"He's very brave and I am sure he will win."

I sit next to Bella as we watch Tia talk away to Bree.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you both, and I will come back tonight to play with you again before bed." Bree claps her hands and smiles broadly at Tia. I am pleased that Tia decided that she would use today to just spend time with Bree and Angela before starting work tomorrow.

"They're both great, Edward. I can see why you are so taken with them both," Tia says as soon as we are away from the room.

"They are," I say smiling.

I wash my hands, and so does Tia before we walk into Angela's room.

"Hey, Angela," I say and she glares at me. "What?" I ask a little alarmed.

"Tell me you're going to get Bella a real ring? And not some cheap ass piece of cr ...," Angela stops and looks at her mom, "man?"

I laugh and shake my head. "Yes, I got her a real ring. Here, have a look-see," I say handing her the box.

"Oh, wow, this is beautiful. She's going to love it."

I nod still kind of worried, since Bella is so simple. "I hope so. I'm planning to give it to her tonight, or at least before that press meeting tomorrow morning," I say with a small sigh.

"I wish I could go to it with you all. I swear I would kick all of their asses for what they said about her. I don't get why people are so mean, and I thought bullying was something that happens in schools and you grow out of it?"

I nod because she is dead on right. The press, paparazzi, and Jacob Black are all bullying Bella and it pisses me off, too. "They are supposed to grow out of it, but I'm not real sure if they ever will. I know this feels like a much larger issue than bullying did back in school, but when it comes to bullying, there is none better than the other. Sadly, the press and all of the gossip mongers can feed the process on the Internet. It's sad that the web is just another way to inflict pain on someone. But, enough on that, I'm here to see how you are doing and introduce you to the doctor who will be working with me to get you better," I say with a smile. "Angela and Mrs. Weber, this is Doctor Tia Kebi."

Tia walks forward. "Just Tia will do. It's very nice to meet you, Angela, Edward's told me so much about you."

Tia and I spend the next hour in with Angela. We leave when Bella shows up to spend time with her. Bella's parents have arrived to see Bree and since there's a two–person visit limit, Bella left them with her and thought she could take Angela and Mrs. Weber to the cafeteria for Lunch.

The rest of the day seems to fly by. I yawn as I make my way to Bree's room. I get washed, changed, before walking in to see Bree is sound asleep and Bella is cleaning up.

"We've got people that do that, you know," I say pulling her back flush with my front.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I need to leave it like a bomb went off in here."

I smile placing a soft kiss on her neck. "Have you eaten?" Bella nods and I raise my eyebrow at her. "I swear I have, Emmett made me some stir-fry. Your dinner is sitting on the table," Bella says pointing at the covered plate. I smile down at her.

"Okay, come with me, I have something for you," I say pulling her along. I sit her on the chair at the table and take hold of her left hand. I take the now twisted-to-fit water bottle ring and pull it off her finger.

"Hey," Bella says incredulously and I chuckle.

"I got you this to wear instead," I say sliding on her ring.

I watch Bella's face go white. "It's ... oh, God, Edward, it's beautiful," she says. "But, I can't, I ... um ... I can just keep the bottle ring, I really love it."

I shake my head at her. "I'll keep it safe for you, and we can put it in a scrapbook or something. But, you need a real ring–no wife of mine will have a bottle ring on her finger forever," I say with a wink. "This may not be the normal way people go about getting married; I think it will work for us. You need to know, you're all I can see myself loving, or being in love with. After thinking about it and feeling this connection," I say, waving my hand between us. "I wanted and needed to get you a real ring."

Bella bites her lip looking at me and her eyes go to my lips. I swallow and we both edge a little closer as our eyes remain locked with each other's. I break the look to glance down at her full lips, and I quickly swipe my own lips with the tip of my tongue. I watch as she follows suit and we both seem to let out a sigh before our lips meet.

I close my eyes as our light gentle kiss washes over me. The soft pillow lips of hers mold to mine and I moan when I feel the tip of her tongue touch my lips. With soft short pecks that build up a little at a time, our lips touch again. But this time, we keep going and I pull her onto my lap as her fingers go through my hair, and my body reacts to hers nestled against me.

I feel my heart beat faster as I move us so Bella is on the floor with me on top of her. I move her hair out of the way as I kiss her neck and I rock myself against her.

"Edward," Bella pants out. "I don't want you to stop." I smile.

"I don't have plans to stop," I say, in between my kissing and thrusting.

"Bree," is all Bella says and I stop looking into Bella's eyes as I am brought back to where we are.

"Fuck," I say as I go to move off her, only for Bella to wrap herself around me. "I got carried away," I say with a sigh and Bella smiles at me.

"If we were anywhere else, I wouldn't have stopped you," she says.

I kiss her lips once more. "We'll finish this later," I say pulling her up with me.

I sit down and eat my dinner, and even get Bella to eat a little more knowing that she more than likely didn't eat much earlier. When she starts to yawn I pull her to the bed and hug her to me as we both fall asleep.

I am just coming around when I get the creepy-ass feeling that someone is watching me. I open my eyes and jump seeing Alice standing there in a white dress just smiling down at Bella and me.

"What is it, Edward, why's your heart racing?" Bella says and I look at her seeing she's been awakened by my jolting.

"Just Alice scaring the crap out of me," I say.

Alice sticks her tongue out. "Rose asked me to wake you both up and give you your clothes for today. She says you have an hour, so get a move on."

I roll my eyes and smile when I feel Bella starting to laugh. "Come on, she freaks me out with all the staring," I say pulling a still giggling Bella up. Bella takes a look at Bree and gives the still sleeping girl a kiss before she walks out with me to my office bathroom.

I'm glad when we get to my office … it's just … I thought Alice would have followed. My office shower is fairly large, and I'm happy when Bella agrees to shower with me. I try very hard not to look at Bella as she washes, which doesn't do any good. My eyes wander over her body a lot which makes me very hard.

I let out a breath when she gets out and starts to get dressed. I turn off the hot water and let the cold wash over me before I get out. As I get dressed, even with my back to her my eyes keep making my head turn to see.

I see her from the corner of my eye as she walks over to me. "Thank you for everything."

I turn and face her pulling her to me. "You make me feel like I've never felt before in my life."

I nod in understanding at her. "I feel the same exact way," I say.

"I hope my Hollywood life doesn't ruin what we have or where this thing between us can go."

I frown a little at how unsure and scared she sounds. I tilt her head up so she is looking into my eyes. "Just be honest and truthful and have faith in me. I will be the same with you, and we will work it all out. With everything that we hear, see or do, as long as we work as a team, we'll remain one."

Bella takes a few deep breaths and nods. I take hold of her hand and walk her to where we have to meet the others. It only takes us a half hour to drive to the meeting point for the press conference. Bella didn't want them anywhere near the hospital. She still hopes very much to keep that part of her life out of the papers as much as she can.

I'm stunned and frankly a little scared when we walk into the room and I see so many people here. I watch Bella take a few deep breaths and step forward.

"Good morning, everyone, I would like to thank you for all coming at such short notice. Could you all please keep your questions until the end of the statement Isa will be making. She will take respectful and decent questions at the end, and then Jasper Whitlock will be speaking," Rose says.

Bella steps up to the microphone and I stand close but not next to her, at Rose's direction. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, thanks for coming out this morning. Over the last few days my name and a false story have appeared in the newspapers, talk shows, magazines, and all around the Internet. After talking this over with my family and friends, I decided talking to you today was the best course of action.

"First, I would like to say that Jacob Black and I split up by mutual agreement. The rumors that he cheated or I cheated on him, are just that, rumors, all of which are completely unfounded fodder spread by the press to earn money."

I stop myself from rolling my eyes, because it is clear that he cheated on her. I know she just wants her name to no longer be tied to him at all. This is her best way to do so, by showing no hard feelings or disregard about their split.

"Regarding the child I have been seen and photographed with, I would like to say that I have never been pregnant. The young child I have been seen with is a child who has been ill." I note the slight change in Bella's speech, and stand straighter moving closer to her as she carries on speaking. "The child is currently a ward of the state and I am looking into adopting her. I was recently awarded temporary custody of her, a few days ago."

I take hold of Bella's hand and give it a squeeze, she mouths "_thank you_," to me.

"Again, since I was awarded temporary custody of the child, a few days ago, she still has a state social worker. After talking this through with Tanya Denali, the social worker, it was approved that I could release some limited information about said child. I ask that you please respect the fact that she is very ill, and give us the time and space we need, so we can help her get better. She is one of thousands of children who are suffering from one or more forms of cancer. She has a form of Leukemia and is currently undergoing a bone marrow transplant.

"Statistically, only about half of the people who need bone marrow transplants are able to find a donor. Since she is a ward of the state and there is not much of any family history on her, finding a biological family donor was not available. With the guidance of the hospital staff, we have been looking for other donors. This search for donors is why several of my friends and family have stepped forward to be tested. Establishing her paternity has never been a subject anyone has looked into. Our only goal has been to find her a donor.

"I am very happy to say that even though I myself couldn't help, a good friend of mine could. Jasper Whitlock has been found to be a match and he is donating bone marrow to save her life. Because of the accusations, Jasper had the staff do a DNA test, and the results are right there in the packet you are being given, showing that there is no way she is his child. As well there is a DNA sheet showing that there is no way she is my biological child.

"She's still very ill, and will most likely be hospitalized for at least the next month and a half after the procedure is completed. I would like to ask you to respect the child and the hospital, by staying away. Right now they do not need people camped outside. We agree to give public updates as well as long as our privacy can be respected in this matter. Please just give us this time to help her ... to make her better," Bella says weakly at the end.

"Miss Swan, is that an engagement ring on your finger?" I sigh and kiss Bella's head.

"Yes," I answer for her, trying not to get pissed off. "I asked Be ... Isa to marry me, and she said yes," I say with a smile and a small wink at Bella.

"Who are you? What do you do?" Someone yells as another yells. "What do you think of her adopting a kid at nineteen?"

"I am Dr. Edward Cullen and I am the head of pediatric oncology for the University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics. As for Isa adopting a child, I am behind her one hundred percent. The baby is an amazing girl, and very easy to love."

"So, if you're a doctor, then let me ask this. In your professional opinion, a child such as this child who is as gravely ill, as Isa's leading us to believe, wouldn't this orphaned child be better off with someone, or anyone else other than Isa?"

I frown at the woman who speaks so rudely. "That's Carmen Peters, she doesn't like me," Bella whispers, but I can hear the hurt in her voice over what the woman said.

"I have seen Isa with the little girl, and I really can't think of anyone who'd be a better mother. And you're right; Isa has misled you on how ill she is. The little girl is actually much more ill than she has led any of you to believe. This is a child who had only a one percent chance of surviving the day she was born. This little girl has fought hard to survive from that day forward. She still has some side effects from being so poorly taken care of in gestation, and on top of that she has Leukemia. I know from reading her files that Isa has changed this little girl's life. Isa has given her something to fight for, something to live for. Isa has given the baby unconditional love and care, and she thrives from it.

"But, at this time she has approximately a seventy-nine percent chance of living to see her fifth birthday, so none of this is a joke. I would also like to say, the fact that Isa loves her so much, is the biggest thing that attracted me to Isa. There is no one anywhere that would be better for that little girl than this amazing woman standing beside me."

"Is that your professional opinion or are you letting the bedroom speak for you?"

"Not that anything between my fiance and I, is your business, but we are waiting for our wedding night, and I would never jeopardize my job and career to let anyone or thing sway my professional opinion on the life of a person I vowed to help. It's too bad people such as you, don't hold yourself to the standards of honesty and truth," I say as I look straight at the harpy. She moves back to her seat clearly affected by me staring her down.

"I think Isa has answered enough of your questions, and now Jasper Whitlock would like to say something," Rose states.

I pull Bella back with me and she sits on my lap. I don't give a fuck what these assholes say about it.

"Like my _frister_—for those of you who don't know that word, it's, friend and sister put together—like my frister said, I will be donating bone marrow to little Bree. I am very happy to do this and after speaking with Edward, I will be placed on the bone marrow registry so I'm able to help anyone that may need the donation. One of the reasons Isa and I agreed to do this press conference is because we want to get information out there so people are aware of the need for donors.

"This was never about clearing her name or stopping you from printing made up BS about her because let's face it, you will anyway. Over the last few months she's been an easy target because she's so genuine. But here's what you need to know, here's the facts. There are roughly thirty-two thousand children who need bone marrow transplants every year. Out of them only twenty thousand have a donor. Each year around thirty-eight thousand people donate bone marrow, so that's roughly fifty percent that get used. If we can get the number of donations to seventy thousand, then we should, with the will of God, be able to find a donor for every person that needs it.

"It's not just money for research that is needed to help people with cancer, they need donors as well. I would like to ask not only my fans, but everyone out there just to think about it. If it was your mom, dad, child, sister, brother or any other family member or friend, wouldn't you want someone to help save that person's life, if you couldn't do it yourself?

"And on a personal note, I'd like to announce that I am off the market. I'm dating a beautiful girl, who I'm planning on marrying. My girl's name is Alice Cullen, and yes for the smart ones, she is related to Isa's fiancé. Alice is the younger sibling to Edward and Emmett Cullen. You already have proof in your little packet of info you were given showing that I am not the father of this child and Isa's not her mother. There is no real story where that is concerned, but there is where the life of someone dying of cancer could be saved. It's in your hands to help get the word out there, do the right thing and help people."

Without taking any questions, Jasper sits down and Rose, Charlie, and Tanya take over the questions.

"What about Jacob Black's claim that he is this child's father? Are you saying he's been misleading his fans?"

I close my eyes hating that we have to hear the jerk's name.

"While I am not sure what Mr. Black has claimed, I do know the Judge that is in charge of the child's case has sent court orders and also gave me permission to say this. Jacob Black is being brought forward to supply DNA by court order. The Judge is also investigating where the claims came from, and if they are in fact a media ploy, the Judge intends to prosecute the person responsible within every letter of the law. The fact that the person who made this claim also divulged information on a minor child who was a ward of the state is causing quite a backlash. The judge said and I quote, "if any charges can be brought, they will be," end quote."

I can't help smiling over the fact that Jacob could get into trouble over all of the lies he is spreading. After talking to Rose, she believes that the jerk is behind the whole thing, stirring the pot for the media.

Thankfully, two hours after arriving for this press conference, we're able to leave. As soon as we are back at the hospital, I walk Bella to her room with Charlie and Renee walking behind us.

"Edward, can you show me to the cafeteria? Renee wants some mother-daughter-granddaughter time," Charlie says.

I smile and nod at him. "I'll see you a little later, Angel," I say kissing Bella on the head. Bella looks at me and then to her dad. "It's okay, Angel," I say and kiss her lips before walking over to Charlie.

Charlie is really quiet the whole way to the cafeteria. When we get there I sit at one of the staff tables and grab us both something to eat. As I make my way back to the table I see a few people looking over and narrowing their eyes. I know that they're debating if Charlie is who they think he is.

"You seem like a real nice guy, very caring and from what I've seen; you have a large heart and are good at your job." I swallow and just look at Charlie, knowing he has more to say. "But you're in your thirties."

"Early thirties," I say right away.

Charlie gives me a look to say that it doesn't make a big difference high or low.

"Rose and Jasper had both spoken to Renee and me about you and Bella. I planned to take you out when I got here. However, as I watched you in the courtroom, in Bree's room and today, I will have to say it clear to any fool that you care deeply for each other. I would even say that you are both in love, or falling."

I give him a curt nod in agreement, since I feel that way as well.

"With that said, she is my daughter, my only child. I had to hold her every time that ass-wipe broke her heart. I knew then that there was nothing I could do; well that is until now." Charlie grins a little before straightening his face. "I will not have anyone else break her heart. I really don't care if I ever work in Hollywood again, she's more important to me than that. Do you understand me?"

I nod at him. "I swear I don't plan on hurting her. I don't know what I feel for her exactly, but she makes my heart race. I want to hold her close to me every time I'm around her," I say and Charlie grins at me and nods.

"Edward," I turn to see a pale looking Tia looking down at me. "The test results came back. We need to talk."

I swallow and nod. I give one last look to Charlie who looks worried, but motions to me that he's done and I should go.

I sit holding back my tears as Tia and I both look over the test results again. I was hoping for a mistake but it clear there is none. They say the first life sentence you give someone is the hardest, but I know this going to be so much harder. Tia and I walk together both not saying anything, I let out a breath knocking softly on the door. I open and I am met straight away with Bella's smiling face looking back at me.

"Edward?" Bella says softly and it's almost enough to bring me to my knees.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone this is jess2002. Next Wednesday is TeamAllTwilight's birthday! With that being said, Weekitty and I have written her a birthday story! I want some things to stay a surprise so if you would like, you can put weeandjess on author alert and we will post Wednesday morning east coast time. We are on TWCS, FFNet and FICPAD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**All normal disclaimers still apply, and all mistakes are our own.**

* * *

**Chapter: 9**

"Hi, Bella," I say pulling her to me, needing her close. I kiss her on the shoulder and let her go.

"Angela, we got your last scan and tests results back today," I say facing Angela for the first time. Mrs. Webber breathes in a deep breath as Angela looks me in the eyes and it's almost as if she can read my mind.

Tia waits knowing I wanted to tell Angela the news, since she's still one of my patients, after all.

"I'll go and come back later," Bella says looking around.

"No, please stay, Bella," Angela says quickly before Bella can even take a step. Bella swallows and goes over to Angela and sits lightly on her bed holding her hand.

"I am so very sorry, Angela. The scan results show there are a few more tumors that have grown. They're located on and around your rib cage. They have attached to your heart. I am so sorry, Angela, there's nothing we can do, apart from make you as comfortable as we can."

"What? NO! She has to been fine, you said she was doing the same," Mrs. Weber screams, crying out.

"I know, Mrs. Weber and I wish there was something we could do. These new tumors weren't there on the other scan she had six months ago."

Mrs. Weber shakes her head as she holds Angela's other hand.

"Mom, it's all right," Angela says softly.

"How? How is this going to be all right? A mother is not meant to have to bury her baby," Mrs. Weber says.

I watch as Bella gets up and moves around to hug Mrs. Weber. I can see Bella fighting her own tears, over her own fears.

Tia lets out a breath. "We know this is hard, and there are some options we would like to take you through," Tia says, with a nod to me.

Tia and I take turns taking them slowly through Angela's options. Angela seems more willing to accept what we have told her today. Mrs. Weber, like most parents or loved ones of someone dying, is keeping her faith in miracles. Bella looks to be in shock, the whole way through our talk. I know that she has Bree at the center of her mind, and is praying much like I am doing, that we don't have to go through what Angela and her mom are right now or in the near future.

"We will leave you for now to discuss what you want to do. If either of you need to talk to me or Tia, just get the nurse to page us," I say as I stand up. Tia and I both walk out. I walk past her window and see that Mrs. Weber is on her cell and Bella is hugging Angela close to her.

"Edward, are you okay?" Tia asks and I nod at her.

"Yes, I'm all right, you head and get lunch I've got a few things I need to do here," I say quickly moving off down the hallway.

I head straight back to my office and sit at the desk and cry. They say as a doctor we should keep a line between yourself and your patients. That isn't always a possible thing to do, though. It's hard to not be involved when you spend time with them, or when someone you care very deeply for is the said patient's friend. When the person you care so deeply for is attached to a little girl who you've bonded with, too, and who is fighting the same fight, it's even harder. There's a light knock on my door, I wipe away my tears.

"Come in" I say weakly. I clear my throat as the door opens; I look up to see Bella standing there shaking her head.

"There has to be a mistake, she's only eighteen, she hasn't lived her life yet."

I sigh and get up moving toward her. "I'm so sorry, Angel," I say hugging her to me.

"No, this can't be it. We were talking about the award show that I'm supposed to perform at in four weeks. Angela has been discussing with me what I should sing. How can this happen, and why her?"

I stroke my hand up and down her back. "I wish I could answer that, sweetheart. It's the one thing I'll never be able to explain."

"She was looking forward to seeing me walk awkwardly down the red carpet. She's just got to be okay, tell me she'll be okay, tell me she's going to be fine," Bella begs against my chest. I feel my tears roll down my face. "She's my friend, she's the first real friend I made here," Bella cries.

I close my eyes at the hurt that is so clear in Bella's voice. "I'm sorry, so sorry I've let you down," I say.

Bella pulls away and frowns. I close my eyes again and I feel her touch my lips with her own. The kiss starts off slow and soft, then out of nowhere it heats up. Soon I have her pinned against the door of my office with her legs wrapped around my waist. I hold her up with my right hand and lock my office door with my left. I pull back, but not from her. Still attached at every convenient place, I walk with her the short distance to my sofa.

Placing her down at the same time, I settle above her. I pull back enough to look in her eyes. "Angel, I don't want to push you. I want this, you have no idea how much I want this, but I want you to want this, too. I don't want you to only want me as a release of stress. I'm finding myself in a hard place; I know I will want you beside me forever ... I just don't want this to be something you regret later," I say.

With a smile, she reaches her hand up to my collar. Grabbing it with both hands, she pulls it in different directions until the buttons pop open to where our bodies meet. "I could never regret making love with you. You are so much more than a means to make me feel better, but I do need that, too. I don't just want you in the heat of the moment; I want you forever."

With her words, I take one last breath before giving up my reserve and crashing my lips back to hers. We fumble and make unsure movements, each battling our own desire to make things more loving. As I kiss, suck, and touch her entire body, I rid her of the clothing barrier between us. All too soon, the role is reversed and my sweet fiancée is finishing off the poor dress shirt. As buttons pop and fly, my hands can't seem to leave the soft velvety feel of her thighs and hips.

Soon, we are both as bare as the day we were born, and still kissing everyplace we can reach on the other. I roll us once more so she is on the wide, comfy sofa under me. I move my way down her body paying special attention to all the most common erogenous areas. I pay extra attention, as this is a learning process for us both. As I finally make my way to her center, I lightly blow a breath across her moisture-slick labia.

I watch as her back arches off the sofa slightly with the cooling breath. I lean close and lightly trace her slit with my tongue. She moans out and her back arches again. With my arms around her legs, I use my thumbs to fully part her. I lean forward again, tracing around the sensitive little nub. As I flick my tongue rapidly over her bundle of nerves, I let go with my right hand and arm. Moving my fingers to her opening, I push one deep inside her as I suck the budded clit into my mouth.

I can hear her panting and trying to cover her moans, but as I feel her body reacting to my attentions, I speed up my movements. Alternating between one and two fingers while thrusting and twisting, I lick, suck, and nibble. As her body contracts around my digits, I lap at her juices. As her body comes down and her breathing returns to a much normal pace, I kiss my way up her body.

"That was incredible to watch, and I can't wait to do this again," I say with a kiss, "and again." I kiss her again, and this time she sucks my tongue into her mouth, and I moan knowing she can taste herself as she kisses me. I roll us over and settle her on top of me as we continue to kiss.

"Edward, I'm clean and I want you."

"I trust you, but what about protection for pregnancy?" I ask, fully trusting she is clean.

"I'm on the pill, to keep me regular. If you want us to use a condom, I understand."

"I want you, now and forever," I say as I help situate her hips, so she is right where she needs to be. As she slowly sheaths my cock inside of her, I swear I see stars. "Oh, God, Bella, I'm not going to last long my sweet," I pant.

"Just let go, Edward, make me yours," she says, looking into my eyes. I swear she can see right inside of my soul.

Without breaking contact, I turn us again and I slowly and fluidly make love to my girl. With a push and pull and pants and whispered words of an age-old process, I pulse deeply seated inside of her. I reach down and rub small fast circles on her bundle of nerves, and I feel her inside tighten around my cock. Still inside her I feel her walls milking my dick.

Keeping my weight off her small frame, I lean down enough to kiss and snuggle her. I move and pull her up with me. I walk us to my private bathroom and flip on the shower. Once the water is warm enough, I pull her in with me. I wash her body with the clean washcloth and the hospital soap. I hand her the cloth and she turns and washes me down. I love the feel of her hands cleaning me.

I sigh, knowing our private time is coming to a close for now, but before I give it up entirely, I pull her into my arms again. I kiss her deeply, pouring everything into the kiss that I'm not yet ready to say out loud. I turn off the water, while kissing my girl. I reach out and pull some towels from the rack. I wrap my sweet girl in a towel, after making sure I dried her entire body. I then quickly rub the second towel over my chest and back and wrap it around my waist.

I smile and look over at Bella as she gets dressed. We were going to wait, but I think we both were caught up with our hurt and just needed each other. Truth be told, it was the best I ever had and I do feel better than I did. I bend a little and kiss Bella as I button my new shirt that I pulled from the closet in my office.

"Can I stay over with you again tonight?" I ask.

Bella nods at me with a smile and then kisses me again.

"Go and see our girl and I'll be there soon," I say kissing her as she walks backwards to the door. I watch her walk away and she turns back and smiles at me giving me a little wave. She's still clearly upset, and so am I, over Angela's news, but there's also a little light in her eyes. I rub my face and pick up my lab coat before starting my final rounds.

The day seems to be dragging on. It's not even four and I just want the day to be over and done with. I'm on my way to see Bella and Bree hoping a short visit will cheer me up.

"Jake, you cannot go in her room. The room has to remain germ free," Bella says loudly.

I pick up my pace and turn the corner to see Jack looming over Bella again. "I really don't give a fuck about the rug rat; she can die for all I care. You know what, I hope she does die, she deserves that after what you did to me," Jake spits out at Bella, who goes really pale at his death wish to our daughter.

I pull her away from him, by using my body to get between them. In the process my body pushes him against the wall across from her.

"Call security to get him restrained and out of here," I yell and see Mrs. Cope waving her phone showing she's already doing it.

"Get the fuck off me! Now you stupid prick," Jake screams. Suddenly he chuckles before he snarls out his next threat. "You better fix this shit you pulled, Isa. I mean it or I will tell everyone how your boy toy found me fucking you and beat me up. Yeah, I'll tell them how you pulled me into a room, and played me like a fool. I'll make sure they know that I'm so in love with you that I fell for it hook, line and sinker. Then I'll tell them how your old ass, cradle robber here walked in on us and beat me up. That's sound like a great story for the press, don't you think, Bella?" He spits out her name like it is a curse word.

I roll my eyes at him. "Yeah! You'll need to get yourself a good makeup artist first."

Jake smirks again. "No worries, gramps, I only do the best, which is why you have my sloppy seconds. She's a dirty, good for nothing whore, so you can have her. As for the fucking sick brat that you're both so wrapped up in adopting, she's nothing. I mean, fuck it, her own parents knew that she was nothing, that's why they dumped her and she's going to die a slow, painful death."

I roll my hand into a fist, but before I am able to hit him, Bella takes a hold of my hand. "Edward, that's what he wants," she says almost sounding choked up.

I move back from him as the security comes running up. "Get this piece of worthless shit out of the hospital and make sure he doesn't come back."

As security walks Jacob out, I take some deep breaths and look around the hallway. I see James is standing outside of Riley's door with Riley looking out the small observation window.

"I am sorry, guys, go on back in the room, I'll be in soon," I say as their door closes.

I feel Bella touching me lightly. "I'm sorry," she says.

I turn and see that she's still looks pale. "Get washed up and back in there with Bree. I'll be there in a little bit," I say softly to her. I watch her go and Mrs. Cope comes up to me.

"I have no idea how the hell he got all the way in here, but I am going to go see the tapes. She has not eaten much today either," she says motioning toward Bella.

I nod at her. "It's been an upsetting day."

"Thankfully, there's not much of the day left," she says and I close my eyes.

"I'm so ready for today to be done with," I say in agreement. I move to Riley's room and get washed up and head in to see Riley and James.

"I am really sorry about that commotion," I say as I look Riley over.

"You should be; you should've decked the fucker."

I smirk and look at James. "I wanted to," I say and let out a deep breath.

"Well, he's a douche, and what kind of a prick ass wishes sick kids to die. Sadly, you know he really feels that way since he's a shitty actor. The only reason he plays a good asshole, is because he is one."

I smile nodding at him. "That he is," I say before I look Riley over and draw some more blood. "Everything's looking good, Riley. I'm very pleased the way things are going," I tell him and see his face light up.

"I'll leave you two to it for the night; let the nurse know if you need anything. Night, guys," I say as I give them a little wave. I hand over his blood to the nurse's station to have taken down to the lab. I get washed again and walk into Bree's room.

I smile when I see Bella and Bree cuddling together watching the TV. I walk to them sitting down and pulling them both close to me. I kiss Bella's head and then Bree's.

Even without a word being spoken the thirty minutes I spent holding my girls, just their touch was enough to calm me.

"I need to go for a little bit, but I'll be back in a bit," I say kissing them both.

I take a deep breath and try to put on a weak smile as I enter Angela's room. I look around seeing she's by herself.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask coming to sit next to her.

"Truth?" I nod at her.

"I'm tired, not in the I-need-to-sleep way, you know?"

I nod and take a hold of her hand.

"I'm not ready to die yet. There's some stuff I want to do, but overall I'm ready. I think in a way I knew I was going to die. I knew that I am not beating this. I've already made my peace with God. I can accept that this is what he had planned for me."

I wipe the tear away from falling down her face.

"This is what I wrote when I found out I had cancer," she chuckles a little, and I take the paper she hands me.

Fall in love with a boy.  
—Check, Ben.

Have my first kiss.  
—Check and double check, with Ben on 7/7/13.

Met a famous singer, like Pink, Lady Gaga or Isa.  
—Check, met Isa.

Met the hunk that is Jasper Whitlock.

Have or do something amazing so that the world can remember who Angela Weber was.

Sleep under the stars.

Be a part of someone's magical day.

Go to an award show and see the famous people walking down the red carpet live.

Get my mom and dad to talk again, and hopefully, fall in love and be there for each other.

Make sure my family, friends, and Ben know just how much I love them and will always miss them.

I smile and hand her back the paper. "I'm pretty sure we can make sure most of this list is complete. And for the record, Angela, I know for a fact I will always remember you. You're really an amazing young woman."

Angela sits up and hugs me. "It would mean more to me if you married Bella soon, so I can be a part of it. It would also cover one of my wishes on my list," she chuckles and so do I.

"I'll see what I can do," I say with a wink.

I watch as Angela yawns and closes her eyes as she covers her mouth.

"Well, there is something else you can do for me. After I am gone, will you make sure my mom's okay?"

I nod at her and help her to lie back down.

"She's trying to be strong like Bella, but I know she's hurting inside. I will try to stay as long as I can; I don't want her hurting."

I clear my throat and hold back my tears that I know are coming. "I will ... I will watch over her for you. My mom is her friend, so I'll make sure we all keep an eye on her."

Angela smiles and closes her eyes again. "One last thing, swear to me that you'll love Bella forever. I asked her to do the same for you and she said she would. You two are amazing together and I love seeing you both happy with each other."

I nod and push the hair that fell over her eyes out of the way.

"I swear, I will."

Angela smiles happily, but keeps her eyes closed. "I think I should warn you that I'm going to be Bree's guardian angel when I get up there. That girl will have a full, happy life with you and Bella. She'll be able to grow up, fall in love, get married and have kids, I'll make sure of it ..." Her voice turned into a whisper as she slowly falls asleep.

Once I know she is in a deep sleep, I squeeze her hand and walk out.

I head to the staffroom and see that the TV is playing. I answer my cell when it rings. "Hello," I say without looking at the screen.

"Edward, it's Tanya."

I frown as I wonder why she's calling. "Hey?" I say.

I hear her chuckle a little, more than likely over the confusing sound of my voice.

"I was just calling because I wanted to give you a heads up on some things. The Judge has issued a restraining order barrier around the hospital campus, in regards to anything related to Bella, you or Bree. This covers all of the media and paparazzi. It's the biggest restraining order I've ever seen issued."

I smile glad the Judge did this, because the media have been camped outside for the last twenty-four hours.

"I also saw that you had Jacob Black thrown out of the hospital. Figured you should know that he's already milking it for all it's worth. I'm normally the person that would say don't bother listening to it, just ignore the person, but after hearing him, I think you should tune in and see it."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "He was hurting Bella and threatening her. He even said that he hoped Bree died a pain-filled death. He's lucky all I did was have him thrown out of the hospital and stepped between him and Bella. My hands never touched him, but not for lack of wanting to, I could and may still kill him."

I hear Tanya sigh. "I understand completely. You need to get copies of the videos and keep records of every time you come across him. Just keep to the truth of what happens each time, no matter how it makes you or Bella look," Tanya chuckles a little.

"Santiago—" I cut her off.

"Who?" I ask.

"Oh, he's one of the higher Judges that agree with the restraining order. He pointed out that Jacob has failed to notice that if Bree was indeed his and Bella's child that it means Bella was only seventeen at the time of conception. Since, at that time, they were both residents of the state of California, he pretty much signed himself up for a year in jail. In California the legal age of consent is eighteen, and since he was already twenty-one, he has opened the door for himself to be charged with statutory rape."

I smirk a little. "I'm thinking her father would love that info."

"Clearly, he hasn't thought this through completely," I say, "if he keeps up his harassment, then that may be a road Bella should go down, even if it's just to scare him off."

I nod even though she can't see me. "I agree, I will tell her when I see her," I say.

Tanya and I say our goodbyes and I put my cell away and turn on the news. It only takes a few minutes for the story Tanya told me about to come on.

"_Jacob Black walked out of the University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics earlier today clearly destroyed. This caused an immediate uproar which leads everyone to fear the worst over the sick child's life for which Isa is there. Jacob went straight into the arms of Leah who was sitting in a car with her father waiting for him. Jacob, who was clearly upset, said that the child's name was Bree and that she is okay for now. Jacob went on to add that he fears for the safety of Isa and baby Bree. Jacob claims that Dr. Edward Cullen, Isa's fiancé, and Bree's doctor has a bad temper. Dr. Cullen who is more than ten years Isa's senior has not made any comment on this matter. With Isa pushing Jacob away, he is even more worried for her safety since in his words he says the so-called good doctor has a short fuse."_

I roll my eyes and switch off the television. I walk down to the security room and request a copy of the tapes that show both times Jacob was in the hospital. As they play the tapes for me, I smile. It's clear that in both cases when Jacob's been here, he was the aggressor. I call Alice who comes and picks up the copies to take to Jenks, who is our family's attorney.

I finish up my paperwork for the day and grab another shower before I make my way to Bree's room. As soon as I have changed into clean pajamas, I go in and walk right to Bree's bed. I see that she's sound asleep. I lean in and kiss her head. "I swear we will get you better," I say before pulling back and covering my sweet, sleeping princess.

Before I move away from her crib, Bella wraps her arms around me. "How are you?" she asks me.

I turn and kiss her head before leaning my head into the crook of her neck.

"Better, now that I have you in my arms," I say kissing along her collar bone.

"Angela has a list," Bella says and I smile.

"I know, she showed me," I say.

I stand up straight and pull Bella to the bed. She pushes away from me so she can change into her pajamas before we both climb into the bed.

"So, how are we going to make sure her list gets completed?" I ask and Bella smiles.

"Well, I was thinking of writing a new song. I was planning to talk to Angela about it. Then at the awards, I'm going to sing it for the first time. I'll set it so the public release is the very next day. I'm going to pay for all the publicity and make the single out of my own pocket. I'll do it that way, so when it sells all of the proceeds can go to Angela's Childhood Cancer Research, a fund I plan to start. That way she will never be forgotten and it will take one thing off her list."

I smile at her. "That sounds like a great idea, and I will help with the costs."

Bella blushes a little before looking at me. "The awards ... do you ... can you come with me?"

I nod at her. "I would love to," I say kissing her lips. I pull back seeing that Bella is biting her lip.

"Do you think Angela will be well enough to travel, and come, too?"

I sigh as Bella looks at me. "How about we wait and see. If I'm there and we have everything in place, I'm sure we could do it."

Bella nods at me with a sad face.

"So do you think Jasper will come and see her?"

"Your sister's already on it," Bella chuckles. "Alice is planning on asking Angela to join her for a picnic in the garden and having Jasper there waiting."

I shake my head, because that sounds just like something my sister would do.

"I was thinking about getting married to you, soon," I say pushing Bella's hair behind her ear. "This is something I really want to do. I think ... I am falling in love with you," I tell her and I watch as her eyes sparkle.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, too. But with the award show, the song, Bree and the house, I really don't have time to add in planning a wedding."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Move in with me; we're getting married anyway, it makes sense."

Bella swallows and closes her eyes then nods at me. "Yeah it does."

I kiss her lips and take a deep breath. "As for the wedding, how about we let my mom and Alice deal with it?"

Bella looks at me like she's unsure.

"If you want we can wait, but I don't want to. I want you to be Bella Cullen, and I know you want Angela there as much as I do. The day is not as important to me, as the people who are there with us. I want my family, your family, our close friends there, but honestly the most important ones are you, Bree, and me."

Bella nods and kisses my lips lightly. "Yes that sounds perfect."

I smile at her again then kiss her softly.

"Tanya called," I say after a few minutes of us just kissing each other.

"The Judge has set an order, a protective barrier that spans the entire hospital campus. This restraining order is against all of the media."

Bella close her eyes and lets out a breath that makes it seem like a weight is off her shoulders.

"She also talked about a story that hit the news tonight. In an around about way, Jacob's making a claim that I hurt you."

Bella sits up and looks a little shocked. "What? But, you've never raised so much as your voice to me in anger ... you're the sweetest guy I know."

I pull her back to me. "Hush, Angel, don't go letting him upset you like this. It's okay. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

Bella shakes her head and kisses my chest. "I don't get why you're so understanding about all this. Most guys would've said _to heck with this _and left by now."

I kiss her head again. "I see you and Bree, and you're both worth all of this, and more. None of this is your fault."

Bella closes her eyes and puts her head on mine.

"I hate the fact that I wasted so many years following him around like a love sick puppy. I hate even more that I gave him a part of myself. I wish you would've been my first. But, if my feelings are anything to go by, I think you'll be my last."

I smile as my fingers thread into her hair. "I like the sound of being your last, because you will be mine."

I kiss her and then cuddle her into my chest. We fall into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of their first time? How do you all feel about Bella's choices to adopt Bree, do any of you understand her a little better? Be sure to add weeandjess to your reading list they will be posting the birthday story they wrote in celebration of my, TeamAllTwilight's birthday—yeah – yeah – yeah, I am getting to be older than dirt. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

* * *

It has been ten days since Bella and I started making our wedding plans. Alice, Renee, and my mom are all busy bringing the plans we help make together. In view of the fact that Bree will still need to be kept isolated, we've decided the wedding should be here in the hospital chapel. Emmett has already offered to make our meal and wedding cake. The hospital has agreed to allow us to use one of the larger staff rooms to have the meal in.

After much talking, Bella has picked and asked Rose, Alice, and Angela to be her bridesmaids. Of course our little princess will be our flower girl and ring bearer. I have asked Emmett, Jasper and also Ben, Angela's boyfriend, to be my groomsmen. Bella and I felt this was the right thing to do for Angela. The only people that have been invited, beside the wedding party, are both set of our parents, Mrs. Cope, Tia, Tanya, and Angela and Ben's families.

James has offered to videotape the ceremony for us and feed it through so some of the other patients in the ward can watch. Most of the children on the ward have become very attached to Bella. Since most of them are far too ill to be in the chapel, this was the best alternative.

Jasper has already started his side of the treatments to donate bone marrow and the procedure is scheduled for Monday morning. Because of that and the wedding, Alice has set up Angela's picnic with Jasper for today.

The best thing is Angela has no idea what is about to happen. Bella has told Angela about the fund that she has set up in her name and about the song, which I know is going real well, but Angela has no idea that she is about to spend the day with Jasper or that she, too, is going to go to the awards show. She will not only be there to just watch, but she'll be walking down the red carpet as well.

"Good morning, Angela," I say with a smile, as she returns it with a weak one of her own.

"I hear my sister's kidnapping you for the day?" Angela nods and I check her blood pressure.

"Yes, your sister is really strange. On one hand when I talk to her she seems like she my age, but then as soon as fashion is brought in to it she turns into this mad, bossy woman. Who I will admit, I'm a little afraid of," Angela chuckles at the end.

"She brought me this," Angela says as she waves her hand up and down her clothes.

"I know, and you look great, really beautiful," I say and Angela blushes a little.

"But it's a little much for a picnic in the hospital gardens."

I shake my head at her. "Nope, I think it's just the perfect thing," I say with a wink and Angela rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Well, I've checked you over, and everything looks good. You are now free to leave, I'll get your chair," I say walking to the door. Just as I get there, Bella walks in pushing Angela's wheelchair.

"I thought we could walk her down on the way to the cafeteria for breakfast." I smile and chuckle knowing Bella really wants to see Angela's face when she sees Jasper standing there.

"Okay, are you all ready, Angela?" Angela looks between Bella and I giving us an odd look which more than likely is because we are grinning away.

I pick Angela up and carefully place in her wheelchair, then strap her in.

"You know I can still walk, right, Doc?" Angela asks as she narrows her eyes at me.

"I know, but I like to carry women," I say with a chuckle as Bella starts to push Angela's chair.

"Well, Doc, I say you manhandle your soon-to-be, and leave the rest of the female race alone."

I shrug my shoulders. "I have strict instructions that you are to be treated like a princess today, so you will have to make do. You're not the only one that is afraid of Alice, just so you know."

Angela chuckles and rolls her eyes.

Bella stops just before the gardens and I hand her the blindfold and head to let everyone know she coming.

I walk in and smile. Alice has put some fairy lights all around and has some fake butterflies and birds all around. She has really made the place look like a magical forest. Then there's the small picnic area, where Jasper's standing holding a single rainbow-dyed rose.

"She's on her way," I say, as I go and stand with Mrs. Weber. Mrs. Weber quickly pulls her cell out ready to record this.

"Bella, why do I need a blindfold? I have been in the garden here thousands of times," Angela says making us all chuckle a little. "Who all's here? What's going on?" Angela says a little shaky. Bella kisses her head and undoes her blindfold.

"Ho ... what?" Angela says as she looks around.

We can all see the tears glistening in her eyes. She sees Jasper as he starts to make his way to her, and her mouth falls open.

"Hello, little darling, I was wondering if you would sit with me for a little while and share this amazing picnic?"

Angela opens and closes her mouth a few times as she tries to speak. We all chuckle when she just nods completely starstuck by him.

"Would you mind if I carried you over to the blanket?" This time she just shakes her head.

Jasper unbuckles her and carefully picks her up, carrying her over and sits her down. "Now this is for you, and they," he says pointing at us, "are going to leave us alone. If that's okay, so we can talk and get to know each other?" Jasper adds a wink at the end.

"Ye ... yeah. Um, I'm Angela, Hi," Angela says making us all giggle again.

"Have a good day, baby," Mrs. Weber says giving Angela a hug. We all wave, not that Angela seems to notice and walk out.

"Mrs. Weber, would you like to join us for breakfast?" I ask.

"Yeah, we can tell you our plans for the award show," Bella adds.

Mrs. Weber takes a deep breath and nods. I watch how Bella ropes her arm with Mrs. Weber as we all walk.

The day seems to go fast. I've just finished my rounds when I see Jasper carrying a sleeping Angela and Alice pushing her empty wheelchair beside him.

"She fell asleep, and I wasn't sure how to put someone who's asleep into the chair," he says when I reach him.

"It's fine, do you want me to take her?" I ask and Jasper shakes his head.

"No, I've got her." I nod and walk with him to Angela's room. When we walk in Mrs. Weber's head snaps up and she smiles holding back her tears back when she sees Angela who still has a huge grin on her face.

"I can't thank you enough, Mr. Whitlock, you, too, Alice," she says as Jasper places Angela on her bed.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Weber. I would just like to say you've raised a beautiful, kind, young girl, who I will always remember. Tell her I will be back to visit a lot more. While I'm in here recuperating after the donation, I look forward to the game of cards she promised me. And it's just Jasper, ma'am."

Mrs. Weber nods. "Thank you, Jasper, I'll be sure to tell her."

"We'll leave you to get her changed," I say softly before walking out.

I was glad to have such an amazing day. I knew the next few days were going to be busy getting everything ready for the wedding.

~IIDY~

I look at myself in the mirror and let out a slow breath. I really can't believe I am getting, married today. I feel surreal, but I know it's the right thing to do, and I want it so much.

I walk to Bree's room making sure her portable bubble is ready. I smile when I see her sitting up looking out at me.

"Hey, Princess, you look beautiful." Bree taps the bubble and frowns.

"It's just for an hour baby, I swear. Soon as mama and I are married we'll come up here with you." I place my finger at my mouth kissing them before putting them on the bubble. Bree grabs them and then tries to bite me. I chuckle shaking my head at her.

"Are your teeth still hurting?" Bree just looks at me then to the bubble again.

"Mama, Mama!" she yells and I nod.

"Yes, let's go and get Mama," I say as Mrs. Cope comes in with another staff nurse. We walk down to the chapel that has already been cleaned to the right standards of the ward Bree was in.

I look to see Emmett and Jasper walking in along with my parents.

"Hey, are you ready?" Emmett asks tapping my arm. I nod and smile.

"More than you can imagine." He shakes his head and grins at me.

"I always thought Alice would be the first." I chuckle and smile at him.

"I would have been if my mean big brothers didn't stop me." Emmett and I turn to see Alice standing there pouting at us.

"Whatever, Ally," I say with a sigh and she rolls her eyes.

"We ready to roll? You two are with me," she says pointing to the doors. I watch them walk out and then my mom and Renee. Tanya walks in along with Mrs. Weber, her sons, and Ben's family. I smile when they all rearrange their seat so they are all around Bree.

I take a deep breath. "Are we all ready to begin?" I look around the room seeing that everyone is here and James is all set up. I nod at the Reverend and he smiles at me before soft music starts to play. I watch as Rose and Emmett come down the small aisle first. When they get to me, Emmett places a soft kiss on Rose's hand and lets her go and stands at my side. They are soon followed by Jasper and Alice. Angela and Ben are the final couple to walk down the aisle and I smile at how pretty Angela looks. Angela does not look like a young girl who hasn't a care in the world, nor does she appear to be gravely ill. The girls are all in nice fairy dresses that have different shades of purple through them. When a new song comes on, I look to see Charlie walking Bella down to me. I look her up and down as I try not to hang my mouth open. She has on a white dress that goes just below her knee at the front, but is a little longer in the back. It has beautiful beading work done on it and then there are her white shoes that lace up her legs. My eyes go to her face seeing, like always when she's herself, she only has a limited amount of makeup on.

"Mama, Mama, my mama," Bree yells making us all chuckle.

Bella reaches me and Charlie kisses her cheek before placing her hand in mine after giving me a surprising hug.

As the Reverend talks, my eyes are firmly on Bella, and she returns my stare. I really have no idea how we managed to repeat what was asked of us.

"Is there anyone here that has any reason why these two should not be joined together? Speak now or forever hold your peace." I watch as Bella frowns and looks at the Reverend then to me.

"Can I have like one minute?" she asks the Reverend who tilts his head and nods it questioningly. I feel my heart start to race as she pulls me to the corner of the room.

"I was wrong when I said I was falling in love with you."

I feel myself staring to pale, but thankfully she carries on.

"I'm already completely and utterly head-over-heels in love with you. You are my best friend in the whole world and I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

I wipe the tears falling from her eyes and let out my breath.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I just wanted you to know before you married me, under the guise of helping me."

I nod and kiss her. I hear some cheers and look to see everyone watching us.

"I'm in love with you, too," I say before kissing her again.

"Hey guys, we're all waiting on you two to finish tying the knot."

I chuckle and nod at James. "Let's go and finish getting married," I say.

We walk back over and the Reverend stands giving us a smile. "Are we ready to finish?" Bella and I nod at him.

"With the power vested in me by God almighty and the great state of Iowa, I now pronounce you husband and wife ... you may kiss your bride ... again."

I kiss Bella with a large smile on my face, as everyone cheers.

We stay and James takes loads of pictures. We made sure he got a lot of Angela and Ben all dressed up fancy. Once we were all done, our guests all went to the staffroom while Bella and I took Bree back to her room. Everyone knew we planned to spend an hour alone with Bree before joining them downstairs. It didn't feel like a long time passed before Rose and Emmett showed up.

"Okay bro, take your woman down and get something to eat. Then take her home with you for the night. It's Rosie and my turn to have some time with the munchkin."

I look at Emmett and shake my head.

"Are you both sure? I mean the bed is all right but ..."

Rose puts her hand over Bella's mouth shutting her up. "Yes, we're sure, Bree will be fine. This bed will be fine; I've slept in the back of that truck of yours, remember? Just go have a good night, be with your husband. Everyone needs a night off, Bells. You've been cooped up in here for almost a month now."

Bella sighs and looks to Bree.

"Eddy, please take her out of here to the party and then home with you. You guys could always play a game of Monopoly or something."

I roll my eyes at her. "Sure, Rosie," I say with a smirk.

This is Rose and my newest thing to irritate each other. She calls me Eddy knowing I hate it and I call her Rosie as she despises it, from everyone apart from Emmett.

"Thank you," I say to Emmett and Rose really meaning it. I know how much Bella hates being away from Bree, but like Rose said, she's not really left the hospital much in the last few weeks. And even one night away will do her good.

I walk Bella down to the conference room where our families await us. We sit and have something to eat before dancing to a few songs. James and Jasper both are here, but Jasper's eating a special diet, to help ward off side effects of the transplant. Jasper had already started his daily injections. James offered to be there for him, support wise, since he just went through this. James had fought off headaches quite a bit during his procedure, so he knows how sick you can get. Jasper said his head hurts a little, but no worse than when Rose pops him for doing something stupid.

Once I've danced with every girl, I grab Bella's hand and pull her close to me. "Hey, wife, what do you say we head back to my place—well our place now?"

"I think that sounds like a stellar idea, husband," she giggles.

We make our way around the room and thank everyone saying our goodnights. I never thought I would be so happy in my life. I never thought I would find this kind of happiness. I can't stop smiling as I watch my wife hug and kiss our friends. I especially love how Bella takes her time with Angela and Ben.

~IIDY~

I walk her to the door then pick her up as I walk through the door. I smile and kiss her lips as we make our way to our room. "I love you, Bella Cullen," I say and her smile gets larger.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen," she shakes her head and I chuckle kissing her neck.

"That doesn't have the same effect." I nod at her a little.

I look in her eyes as we kiss removing each other's clothes. Everything is as if it is a scripted dance, she moves, I move. With a lash of a tongue and the brush of a touch, we're both in ecstasy. It doesn't take too long before I'm buried deep inside her. We spend the rest of the night trading touches and showing each other our deepest desires.

I wake to see that Bella's still sound asleep; I kiss her head and put on a pair of boxers before making my way to the kitchen. I turn on the radio and smile when almost straight away one of Bella's songs comes on.

I sing and dance along as I make our breakfast.

"You know you could be a singer, you really have an amazing voice. Not to mention that you're extremely sexy shaking that fine tush of yours."

I turn and see Bella is standing there in one of my shirts that only has one of the buttons connected. I just know she's naked underneath it. I swallow and grin at her. "Well, if the whole doctor thing falls through, I know I have another job somewhere. So my wife thinks I have a nice tush, huh?" I ask as I stalk over to her.

Bella chuckles and stands on her tiptoes and kisses my lips. "Oh, absolutely," she says giving my tush a squeeze. I drop the fork I was using to make the scrambled eggs and bring her closer to me.

"Fuck," I say picking her up and placing her on the counter. "I don't think I will ever get enough of you," I say as she moans arching her back as she pushes herself against me.

After the whole night of bringing each other to sensual levels of intimacy, you'd think we'd be sated, but clearly neither of us was. Within no time the shirt is wide open and my boxers are on the floor. Moving together, it isn't long before we are fully on the floor. Sitting with my back against the breakfast bar, my incredibly hot wife rides me. As we reach our mutual pleasure, I can't help but tell her repetitively how much I love her while I look in her eyes.

We quickly clean up and throw out the eggs, and decide to stop at a drive through on the way to the hospital. We grab a breakfast burrito and coffee from McDonalds, and arrive an hour before my shift starts. Bella and I walk into the hospital grinning holding hands. We both wash up and head inside of Bree's room. Rose and Emmett are playing with Bree and it looks like Rose and Bree are dressing Emmett up. I see they're using the princess things that I bought for Bree.

"Oh, I'm so taking a picture," I say quickly using my cell.

Emmett looks at me in shock and he's clearly flabbergasted. "Dude that's so uncalled for, delete the picture right now!"

I shake my head turning off my cell and putting it in my pocket. "Nope, Mom always wanted another girl and now she's got one."

Emmett tilts his head. "As your older and more sexy brother, I command you to hand over the cell, or I'll just have to tell little Bella some stories about you. You know like the time I had some girls over for a pool party and you sported a woody and came in your pants while you were ogling them playing around in the water?"

I feel my face getting a bit red as I hear Bella and Rose laughing.

"Ah, but then I will have to tell Mom about the fact those magazines really belonged to you and not your friend who asked you to keep them safe for you. I'm sure that will go over well, since you made such a big deal about not knowing what was in them," I say rolling my eyes at how gullible my mom is.

"Then I will have to tell Bella about the time you went to the party your good buddy Amun invited you to back in college. You know the one I am talking about. The only 'ladies' there was the ones in drag, because your good buddy was gay and thought you were, too. How many phone numbers did you get that night, bro?"

I narrow my eyes at Emmett. Thank God he doesn't know that I got calls for months afterward. "Well then, I'll tell mom about the time you got off when her—FRIEND—you know the one she went to school with, was staying with us. She was out by the pool putting on suntan lotion and you jerked it in the pool house as you watched her."

"Hey, she was hot," Emmett yells.

"She was like fifty," I say with a shiver.

"Oh God, stop, please my sides are hurting," Rose chuckles out.

Both Emmett and I pale as we turn to see both Rose and Bella sitting on the floor laughing with Bree giggling in between them.

"Shit, sorry bro," Emmett says.

I roll my eyes at him. "Just go, so I can spend time with my wife and little Princess before I need to start working."

Emmett nods and helps Rose up, walking out.

"Edward, don't you think you should remind him about the makeup and princess stuff?"

I grin at her shaking my head. "Nope … that, my love, is what he gets."

Bella starts to chuckle again and I kiss her head as we sit and play with Bree, as she gives us a cup of play tea.

~IIDY~

The rest of our weekend was spent dealing with fallout from a leak in the press. Somehow, someone inside the hospital chose to leak a video of the wedding ceremony to the world-wide-web. Of course the person who did it, sold to the highest bidder. Big Stuff News, claims they paid twenty thousand dollars for the exclusive video and photos.

Our family, the Judge, Tanya, and the Board of Directors of the hospital are very disturbed by the leak. Not only is the whole video on the Internet now, but there are several pictures posted throughout all of the many different tabloids. There are close-up photos of Bree in the ceremony, as well as when she was being transported to the chapel from her room. The leak also gave the public Bree's full name as of now, Bree Hope Doe, and her date of birth.

None of us think James had anything to do with the leak. The photos James took are different from the ones posted, but the video is the same. Which means someone else was actually there and got photos. There are even photos from our dance, and Bella and I leaving the hospital that night. The security staff is going over tapes to see who may've been the other photographer.

All we can see is from the angle the person would have been in one of the empty offices that is off the conference room. I don't know who would be so disrespectful, but I knew with everyone we had working on the matter we would figure it out. My wife was handling everything amazingly and it makes me love her more. The only thing that is pushing her is all the talk around our daughter. That was something neither of us wanted.

Sunday is spent getting Jasper ready to donate bone marrow tomorrow morning. I will be doing the harvesting on Jasper as Tia will be working with Bree.

James had no side effects when he did his procedure, but made sure to be there for Jasper. Thankfully, James was there; Jasper had a hard go of it. Jasper is very sick after the procedure and ended up having to stay a few days in the hospital as well. Between his massive headache and the vomiting, he is getting fluids and meds to help with the discomfort and dehydration. It's not uncommon for these side effects when donating bone marrow. Sometimes the person will feel sick, or be sick several days before the procedure from the Filgrastim injections. Of course, the harvesting of the bone marrow is not a fun process either, but it is a discomfort many will gladly do to save a life. I'm happy to say, that Jasper says he'll donate again, if he is needed to do so, for anyone.

We spend the next few days getting everything squared away for the trip to Los Angeles for the awards show. Bella has cut the single, in a recording studio here at the campus. Angela actually helped Bella with some of the lyrics for the song. Bella asked Angela's brothers to play the acoustic guitar and piano for the song, and they agreed. I got to hear the song, and I am thrilled to say it is amazing.

Rose and Bella put forth a lot of effort into making this perfect; they got some of the best of the business to fly in and help out. All of them donated their time to the project for free, to help get the project done as cheaply as possible. Ironically, Sony agreed to cut the single for free and distribute and market the single at no cost. Bella intended to pay to do this, and in reality it's costing her nothing more than her time and talent.

We made several arrangements for the upcoming trip to California, and I am happy to say that we are going to be able to check off several more things from Angela's bucket list.

As it stands now, she only has a few things yet to do. Angela got to not only meet, but spend a perfect day having Jasper treating her like a princess. She has been in our wedding and spent the day showing Ben how much he meant to her. The awards show is soon, where not only will she see the stars on the red carpet, but she'll walk it as well. At the awards show, Isa will debut the song written for Angela, and the host of the show will give a short speech about Angela and the new foundation. Angela's name will be known worldwide after the awards show.

It's been fourteen days since Bree's transplant and she is doing well, but I hate that we have to leave her. At least she is in the good hands of our family, while we head to the awards show. Riley should have been going home this week, but he has to stay with the onset of a bit of infection. We caught it almost immediately, so he should be fine in a week or so. James has been a big help in keeping his spirits high, so that is a good thing.

I head to the room to see my Princess. When I get there my beautiful wife is sleeping in the recliner, with Bree curled up against her chest. I lean down and gently pick up my sweet little girl. I kiss her lightly before I put her in her bed. I cover her up and stroke her sweet cheek. "Daddy, loves you my sweet Princess."

"She loves her daddy, too," Bella says before wrapping her arms around my middle. She is going to be okay, isn't she?"

"She is doing remarkable, my love," I say raising the crib rails. I turn and face Bella and I pick her up. I carry her to what has become our bed, since we stay here every night. "Now it is our turn to get some rest. I love you," I say as I cuddle around my wife and we doze off together.

* * *

**A/N: Well things for Angela's bucket list are going well. Bree is doing better. Up next is the red carpet, and more on fulfilling Angela's wishes. See you Friday. Nikky, Jess and Kasi~**

**Ps… Check out the new story by weeandjess it's called Mismatched Love, it is written as a birthday gift for TeamAllTwilight. **


	11. Chapter 11

**All normal disclaimers apply. **_**(©Stephenie Meyer, all things twilight. ©The Band Perry—If I Die Young, written by Kristina Perry) **_**No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

***tissue warning, but no death***

* * *

**Chapter: 11**

Bella, Angela, Rose and I all arrived in Los Angles late last night. Bella was a little upset over having to leave Bree, even if was just for the next forty-eight hours. Earlier this week I had a phone conversation with the Spa manager downstairs. I set up the perfect morning for Angela, my wife, and Rose. After I send the girls off to the spa, I quickly go about squaring away all our other plans for our surprises for Angela.

After the spa, the girls all looked amazing. Angela does not even look sick at all. The makeup and hairstyles make all our girls look great. Bella had a special wig made for Angela that is just like her hair used to be, long, straight and dark. Rose gives Angela her specially made gown and she was very surprised. Angela thinks she's here to stand with me outside and watch the people go down the red carpet. She has no idea of all the surprises that are in store for her tonight.

I watch Bella as she dresses in a long, fancy gown. I'm supposed to be getting dressed myself, but I can't seem to take my eyes off of her. I easily get lost in my improper thoughts of my sexy wife. I hear her chuckle and meet her eyes to see her smiling at me.

"What?" I ask.

Bella shakes her head, and rolls her eyes. "You buttoned up your shirt the wrong way."

I frown looking down seeing that the buttons on my shirt are out of alignment. I chuckle as I unbutton and redo them. "It's not my fault my wife is really hot and my head goes to mush when I see her looking so sexy."

Bella walks slowly up to me swaying her hips. "Edward, you're the one who looks amazing; you're so very sexy in this tuxedo," she says moving close to me. I grab her hips bringing her tight against me, as I start to kiss her neck.

"Fuck, baby," I say feeling the hardness become uncomfortable.

"As much as I love this dear husband, we have to stop," she pants out. I keep kissing and rubbing her body, unable to help myself. "Hey, Dr. Cullen, that's enough now. We have to go, Angela's waiting."

I groan and pull back from Bella. "Later?"

"Yes, later my sexy hot doc."

"Argh, you're killing me here."

"Edward, picture this, Emmett naked dancing to _I'm Sexy and I know it_," Rose says out of nowhere. I didn't even know she came into the room. Did she knock? I frown at her, but she looks at my crotch while humming _'I'm Sexy and I know it.'_

"What are you two doing now?" Bella asks.

I laugh—but I get Rose's suggested image in head and feel my hard cock go soft.

"There we go; we can go now," Rose says.

I shake my head and smile. "Well, my love, Rose was helping with a problem, which you were responsible for, but I loved it," I say with a kiss. "Well played, Miss Hale."

Rose grins at me evilly. "Not my first cock block, Doc."

I shake my head and follow the ladies out of the suite. I take a deep breath when we get to Angela's door. We knock and when the door opens we walk in and see Angela dressed in a beautiful gown. She turns looking us up and down with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, you both look great. I'm so glad you dressed up, Doc, because I didn't want to be the only one at the barriers dressed like this."

I smile at her and hear Bella sigh a little. I put a straight face on now because I know that surprise number one is about to happen.

"Angela, about that, I was wondering if you'd mind if Edward walked down the red carpet with me? It's just with everything that has happened, I would like him to be close."

Angela keeps smiling. "Of course, I'll be fine, really," she says with a smile, but you can see a little worry behind her eyes.

"Don't worry; I have this great guy who's going stand with you. You even know your bodyguard for the night." Before Angela can say a word there's a knock on the door. "Oh, I bet that's him," Bella says as the door opens.

We all watch Angela's face go white and her mouth drops open. "Ben?" she asks in a gasp.

Bella and I turn to see Ben standing there in his tuxedo with a corsage. Angela walks quickly over to him and hugs him to her. Ben carefully places the wrist flowers on her while Rose snaps a bunch of pictures.

We sit and chat until Rose gets the call. "Well people, let's make a move, the car is here."

We all walk out and get into the waiting car and start to drive away.

"I can't wait! I hope I get a few photos for my scrapbooks," Angela says, and I watch Ben turn his head to keep his tears at bay. The scrapbooks she's talking about is the one she wants placed in her coffin with her and a duplicate for her family. She already has her family, friends, and my family, people she's met at the ward, the nurses, Bella, Rose, Bree, and me in the book.

"I am sure you will get lots of pictures; you have your camera?" Bella asks.

Angela nods but then frowns when she can hear a large crowd, and moves around in her seat to try and see out the tinted window.

"Okay, here's the drill," Rose says.

"Edward, you and Ben are out first after me. Ben you help Angela out, then Edward you, will help 'ISA' out," Rose says, making sure to say Isa boldly, so I will remember to call Bella, Isa.

"After we're all out, Bella and Angela will work their way down the carpet. Edward and Ben, you'll both stay a few feet back with me. At the end of the carpet, we do the meet and greet, is that all understood?"

Angela's eyes look like they're about to pop out her head. "What? I thought I was supposed to be at the barriers?"

Bella turns and looks at her. "Why would I bring you all the way out here to leave you at the line? In all my life, I've never wanted to walk down the carpet with someone as much as I want to walk with you. This is your night to shine, so just enjoy it."

Angela nods silently and hugs Bella to her.

We all take a deep breath as the door opens. Rose gets out followed by Ben. When I get out I'm slightly surprised to hear the cheers go up. Ben steps forward to help Angela out, and then I do the same with Bella as the cheers get louder again.

Rose fixes both the girls' dresses a little before they inter-lock their arms. With a swift nod from Rose we begin moving. I watch my wife stop every ten feet or so to allow photographers to take pictures of her and Angela. Bella even answers a few questions and happily tells them that Angela is a dear friend of hers.

It was about a half hour into the walk when Angela sways a little, thankfully Bella had a good hold on her. With a quick look to us, the red carpet for them was over. Ben and I helped Angela inside with many people frowning over Bella's sudden disappearance.

"I'm sorry," Angela says a little breathless. Bella waves her off.

"I was sick to my stomach for like an hour my first time I had to walk the red carpet. It's fine; I was getting tired of being blinded by the lights anyway. How about we get a drink and go find our seats. Angela lets out a breath and we move once more. As we approach, Angela stops when she see her mom there waiting for her.

"Mom?" Mrs. Weber turns and smiles at her.

"You look beautiful, baby." Angela hugs her right away.

"I can't believe you are here. You're really here," she says holding her mom to her.

I get Angela to sit down in between her mom and Ben before checking her over. It's not long before I'm done and other people make their way in. Some of the arrivals wave at us and give us a bright smile. A few people make their way over and introduce themselves to Angela and Ben. Bella has a lot of friends in the house, that's pretty clear. Angela was amazingly relaxed as she took photos with, Will. , Amy Lee, Halestorm, Emeli Sande, several Disney stars and most of the cast of Glee. So many more came over and greeted us that we had to change out the SD card in Angela's camera as well as batteries. The last person who comes over before the show starts is Ellen who is co-hosting the show. I was very pleased to see that she's as friendly in person as she appears on the TV.

Angela was really happy to have met so many people, and seems to take it all in stride. I think after all the time she's spent with Jasper and Bella has calmed her for meeting famous people.

All too soon Bella gives me a quick kiss and hugs Angela before ducking out to get ready for the last of Angela's surprises.

"Okay, next up to entertain you is the recently married Isa. She's singing a new song that she wrote with her dear friend Angela Weber, who is sitting right here in front," Ellen says pointing at Angela.

Angela pales slightly hearing the song she and Bella came up with is about to be performed live by Bella.

"The song will be made available on iTunes immediately following this broadcast, and on store shelves tomorrow morning. All proceeds from this song will be donated to the Angela's Childhood Cancer Fund. This fund was established by Isa, when her good friend Angela here, was given the news of her terminal diagnosis. I also have made a donation to the fund, in the amount of two-hundred and fifty thousand dollars, and I urge all of my other peers to do the same."

Angela gasps looking at me and I wink at her. I watch her look back to the stage and see Bella standing there. I watch my beautiful wife and when the music starts the lights go up, and we all see Angela's brothers up there with Bella. Joshua is with an acoustic guitar and Isaac is sitting at the large grand piano. I turn and see a tear run down Angela's face and Ben leans over and kisses it away. I smile and turn back to the stage to watch my wife perform a song that is very close to her heart.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh,"_ Bella sings by herself. I feel Rose take hold of my hand and I turn giving her a quiet smile as Bella and the Angela's brothers sing the next part together.

"_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,"_

I take a look at Mrs. Weber and see this has put a smile on her almost constantly, sad face.

"_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever."_

My eyes go to Ben knowing this part of the song was for him. He picks up Angela's hand and kisses it softly, and mouths "always," to her.

"_Who would have thought forever could be severed by ..._

_... the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner."_

I feel a little panic hearing the hurt that's clearly coming across in Bella's pure voice as she sings.

"_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh—uh, oh_

_The ballad of a dove—oh, uh_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls." _

As she finishes the song, I cheer as does everyone. Bella stands to the side allowing Angela's brothers to take a bow before pointing her hand to Angela. Ben and I help Angela stand and she takes a bow looking like a scared kitten before turning back to Bella who blows her a kiss. I give her a wink and she blushes a little. After Angela is back in her seat the entire audience is on their feet still cheering. I notice several people have tears in their eyes, just like I do.

The audience lights go back down and the spotlight goes to Ellen. "I for one will be buying a copy of that song. It's really a beautiful song. Great job on the performance Isa, and hey, isn't her man hot? I might even rethink this whole lesbian thing for a shot at him," Ellen say as she's giving me a wave and mouthing, "call me," with her hand up at her ear. "Well, probably not, but yeah, hot stuff. Hey, Doc, I think I have a basket of boxers for you to wear, so I can say my name is all over that fine behind."

I chuckle and grin at her, giving her a wink. Of course, she plays this up and starts waving her hand in front of her face to cool herself off. "Well, wow, I'm warm, anyone else? Nope? Just me? Okay then, I'm going to go for a cold shower, but first I'll bring out Adam Levine and Blake Shelton to present our next award for Best Newcomer."

I chuckle and we listen to the next two awards before Bella arrives back at her seat. Angela stands right up and hugs her, and then her brothers who sit in the two empty seats beside Mrs. Weber.

"I can't believe you did all of this. Thank you."

Bella shakes her head. "No, Angela, thank you."

Rose moves off of Bella's seat and I take Bella's hand as she sits and kiss it. "You were amazing up there, really beautiful. And you looked like an Angel," I say kissing her lips.

"Hey, you two, get a room."

The whole place starts laughing and Bella's face heats up as she lets me go and faces Ellen.

"Tell me, Isa, is he as hot out of those clothes as he is in them?"

Bella chuckles and looks at me. I raise my eyebrow saying I'm waiting to hear what her answer is.

"Hotter," Bella says as she turns back to Ellen.

Ellen bends over and slaps her knee and laughs loudly. "Isa, you are great. Hey, Doc, it really should not be legal to be that hot," Ellen carries on and I wiggle my eyebrows at Bella who chuckles.

The awards go on and thankfully it comes to an end before too long. I check Angela over and decide that she is way too tired to walk out. Rose makes a call so the car can come and pick us up at the back door.

Once it arrives, Ben picks Angela up and carries her out to the car. "Thank you, Bella, for everything," Mrs. Weber says tearfully when we get her and Angela back to the room. "I don't know how to ever repay you, but thank you and not just for tonight."

Bella pulls her in and hugs her tightly. "Just don't stop talking to me, that's how to repay me. Just always stay in our lives," Bella says.

Mrs. Weber nods, clearly too choked up on her emotions to speak. We let them get settled and Ben heads off with the Weber boys to the room they're sharing.

Bella lets out a sigh as we make our way to our room. The first thing we do before undressing is call Jasper and Alice to ask about our princess who is doing well. They both go on to congratulate Bella on her performance. They told us how Bree clapped the whole time saying 'momma'.

After that we take a long shower together before making love into the early hours of the morning before falling asleep in each other's arms.

~IIDY~

The weeks seem to pass us by quickly. Bella and I still seem to be very much in the news, and there has been a few photos taken of Bella outside the hospital. One says she was hiding a bruise. The rest of the day I stared at Bella because the photo really did look like she had a black eye. Bella explained that often the photos apart from the ones true fans take have been altered in some way, to look like a lie or whatever currently is in the news about that person.

So, if the person is meant to be drinking all the time, then the picture will look like they are wasted. Or if they are depressed, then they will make it look like they aren't washing or sleeping.

She also said the magazine uses careful wording like putting a question mark at the end to say they weren't saying it but asking, or misspelling the person's name. I shook my head the full time not believing how crafty these people are. I wish they would talk about how great the song has done shooting to the top ten in a matter of days! The donations are rolling and I am so happy to see such a high number after just a couple of weeks.

Riley had a small issue a few weeks back with an infection, but it was caught right away. It took almost an extra three weeks, but we've managed to keep it from taking a good hold on him. He's doing so much better now, and if he keeps this up, I will be happy to send him home at the end of the week.

Bree, on the other hand, has had a little blip. She got a bit of a bad infection. We were very worried about her, but somehow she gained her strength along with the extended stay in isolation. However, she is doing much better and I'm hoping Tia will allow her to move back down to the normal rooms sometime soon.

Angela has been becoming weaker, but we were already expecting this. When we went over all of her options, we discussed going through more rounds of chemotherapy, which might give her a few more months. Angela was against it. We have gotten all of her infections she was riddled with fixed, and we are keeping her as comfortable as we can. We have only been doing things her way, and her parents have come together enough to allow her the peace in her choice. Last night she was able to fulfill another thing from her bucket list. She and Ben slept together under the stars in the hospital garden. They didn't do anything but kiss and cuddle, but it fulfilled one of her wishes.

She's wanted to go home for awhile, and my family and friends are working toward that goal. Now that her infections are under control, she can go home. Sadly, her parents just didn't have the money for everything she will need in her home to help her, so we're taking care of that for her. It's just another sad fact that cancer treatments take so much money to treat. The parents miss work because they're always here looking after their loved ones. Missing work is one side effect, but there are also limits of what insurance companies cover. Before you know it, what savings you did have is all dried up.

So, Bella stepped up and did yet another thing to help make Angela's final wishes come true. Bella doesn't care about the wealth she has and finds no reason to not use it. After she and I had several lengthy conversations, she talked to her accountant. Bella has paid off the full outstanding balance of Angela's bill. However, Bella also applied an amount of money to each terminal child in the ward. She also set up a fund, which helps provide parents of children a helping hand.

Between my mother and Bella, they also arranged for all of the supplies needed for Angela to go home. They've all been delivered to her house, and Tia has already gone over everything with a very grateful Mrs. Weber. Tia is actually at the Weber's home right now, to check everything over before Angela gets home tonight.

Where we are all happy to give Angela this because it's what she wants, we're not full of happiness because it's clear she only wants to go home to die. It is common for a person in Angela's position to want this; it's a matter of comfort. People want to be in their own bed, and be surrounded by their loved ones. Feel that sureness and comfort of their home.

"Hi, Angela," I say walking into her room. I see that she's trying to sit up and I move quickly to help her. "I'm here to check you over."

She moves her head and rolls her eyes before she closes them. I take my time and softly talk to her the whole time. I smile when I get the incoming text I have been waiting for.

"I have some news for you," I say sitting on the bed. "You're going home."

Angela gives me a smile. "Real ... ly?" she says while taking in a deep breath in the middle.

I nod at her, before putting on her oxygen mask over her mouth.

"Yes, your home is all set up and ready for you."

She again smiles at me. "Th ... an ... k y ... ou," she says taking a few extra breaths to say it.

"No problem, but don't you go thinking you're getting rid of me. I'll be coming over every other day to see you," I say tapping her oxygen mask.

"Bel ... la?" she asks. I smile and nod at her.

"I swear she'll come and see you soon, too. Bree's almost well enough now, but until she is, Bella doesn't want her in contact with you, making you sicker."

Bella hasn't been able to see Angela due to Bree being sick. I know she misses her and is planning on seeing her tomorrow once Bree is hopefully back to the normal ward.

The door opens behind me and I turn to see the two EMTs and the travel nurse come in with the transport bed to take Angela to her home.

"Well, look at this, Angela, here is your deluxe ride," I say.

I help get her all prepared to travel, and once we get her all squared away, I walk her out to the Ambulance. I smile seeing that Jasper is standing there.

"Hello, Darlin' I've come to keep you company on the ride home," he says and Angela chuckles and smiles at him.

"Than ... k you."

Jasper nods at her, and leans over to give her a peck on the forehead. I can see that knowing our days are numbered with Angela is clearly affecting him. We all can feel the finality in our days left with the sweet girl. I watch them drive off and text Tia to say that Angela's on her way. I let out a breath before heading back up to the ward.

I get almost all the way back, when my heart stops in shock. I see James carrying what appears to be an unconscious Bella in his arms. "What happened to her?" I yell while running toward them.

James shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I was coming to pack up Riley's room and I found her outside the isolation room, in the hallway like this. She's really warm, Edward, her body's burning up. I can feel her heat through her clothing."

As I reach them and feel her head, I see that she does in fact have a fever. James carefully passes her to me and I make my way into my office. I place her on my sofa and start to look her over. I'm near the end of the exam when she slowly opens her eyes.

"I don't feel so good," she says before her eyes close again.

* * *

**A/N: We know another cliffhanger, but at least it wasn't too big of one. The next two chapters will post this weekend, yes you read that correctly. The story is completed now and I am just waiting to get 15 and 16 back from Jess doing her final read through of them. If I get them back today, I may even post another chapter today. Here is the warning the next two chapters are tear jerkers, especially chapter 13. We all know Angela is going to pass, but she still has some things to say before she goes. Hugs, Nikky, Jess and Kasi~**


	12. Chapter 12

**All normal disclaimers still apply. No copyright infringement is intended. All things TWILIGHT SAGA related belong solely to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter: 12**

I carry Bella down to the emergency department and straight to the main desk. "I'm Dr. Edward Cullen head of the Pediatric Oncology Department; I need the on-call physician and an empty room, stat."

"Dr. Dwyer is the on-call doctor. Let's go to room five behind you," the young nurse says. "Dr. Dwyer, I need you in five stat," she calls out behind her as she leads the way.

Turning on the light for me, she moves so I can place Bella on the bed. "Dr. Cullen, do you know who this woman is?" the nurse asks, as a man wearing the name tag, Dr. Phil Dwyer walks in.

"Yes, this is my wife, Isabella Cullen. She collapsed outside of our daughter's isolation room on my floor. She was found about twenty minutes ago. She's running a fever of 102.8, blood pressure was 142/94, she's unconscious, but responds to stimuli," I tell them.

The nurse helps me change her into a gown, and starts an IV in her left arm. After running several tests, Phil, as he's asked me to call him, and I agree that Bella likely is suffering from fatigue. This was most likely brought on by her lack of eating correctly, and the amount of stress she's under. She is more physically worn out than she is sick, but she is also dehydrated and has strep throat. He agrees that she should be kept for observation and to continue to get fluids. She gets moved to a room that is close to my ward; thankfully being a department head gets you some pull here.

We get Bella settled into a room and I sigh sitting on the seat to relax. I check my messages and I have none from the floor, so I decide I should call Rose and fill her in.

"Eddie," Rose says as a greeting.

"Hi, Rose, Bella's sick, and has been admitted into the hospital. We're sure it's just fatigue, but she's dehydrated and has strep. She's pretty much been out cold since James found her passed out, outside of Bree's room." I look over to Bella, as much as I keep telling myself it's all okay, I still feel panic.

"Okay, I am on my way, what room are you in?" Rose asks. I can tell that she's also worried.

"Can you let the 'rents know, both sets? Also, see if mine will stay with Bree tonight? I don't want to leave Bella. We're in room 1143, one wing over from my ward same floor, it's a surgical ward."

"No worries, Edward, I will get this covered," Rose says.

I close my eyes feeling shitty for not being there with Bree, but at the same time, I'd feel bad if I left Bella's side. I have seen many parents make this choice, and it's hard. How do you choose whether to stay with the ill child or go home to look after another member of the family. No matter what they choose, someone always says it's the wrong choice. I always say they need to do what they feel is right. Each instance is different for each person. It depends on the circumstances, for them and their family. I always tell people to not listen to other people's feelings on the matter, but to choose what's best for them. However, now that I'm faced with the choice, I can better understand the guilt a little better.

"How do I choose who to sit with, Rose?"

"We'll be there soon, Edward," Rose says as she hangs up. I make a call to Tia to see if she can cover for me for the next few days, thankfully she can.

Bella remains out cold and I sit beside her holding her hand. Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and my parents all come in to look in on her. Bella's parents are back in Los Angeles, and both sounded worried. I assured them Bella was fine and would be okay after she got some rest and fluids. They asked me to keep them updated on how she was and I agreed.

My parents left to head up to stay with Bree. My mom even had a little skip in her step, she was happy to get to watch her granddaughter overnight for the first time. Rose was heading back home with Emmett. She wanted to be on top of anything that was leaked out about Bella being sick. We are hoping that since I had her admitted under the name Isabella Marie Masen, Masen being my mother's maiden name, it should stay under the radar.

Alice and Jasper left, after Alice changed Bella into what she said were suitable pajamas. She actually threatened to kill me for allowing Bella to be in one of those 'ugly hospital gowns.'

Now that everyone is gone, and I have changed into the pajamas Alice was nice enough to bring me, I sit on the bed beside my wife, and trace my fingers over her skin. "Hey, Angel, it's just you and me now," I say softy in her ear.

Her face turns to me, and I can feel how warm she still is. Bella lets out a moan as if she's in pain. I get up and head to the nurse's station to get some ice and a cool misting humidifier. I bring them back to her room placing the humidifier at Bella's bedside. I use the ice cubes to wet her lips. I also get a small hand towel and wet it with cool water for her forehead. Sometime during the night, I doze off in my chair beside her bed. In the morning I stir with the opening of her door. Rose stomps in and she's clearly angry. She tosses a newspaper on my lap with a huff.

"Morning to you, too, Rose," I say gruffly.

"Just read the paper," she says and she looks Bella over.

I pick up the paper after I wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"She's still warm," Rose says with a frown.

I nod at her before I start to read the paper. Seeing the headline causes me to frown right away, but when I see the pictures below it, I almost come unglued.

_**Disney Child Star, Turned Diva Singer, ISA, Caught CHEATING On Her New HUSBAND, ALREADY?**_

The picture they have is of James carrying Bella in his arms. I study the picture and see that instead of the concerned look James had on his face, he's smiling. As for Bella, her eyes appear to be open, not closed as they were. I raise my eyebrow, wondering how they get away with this shit. When I look to see the second picture, I feel my anger rise. The photo is of Jacob with Bree on his lap. It's a side view of Bree, but I know my girl and I can see just how afraid and upset she was when it was taken. I take a deep breath before looking to see what has been printed.

_New exclusive pictures of Isa have been released. Late last night, Isa was caught being carried around bridal style by a man, who wasn't her new husband. The new couple seems to be very happy and VERY close in the picture. Isa, who married Doctor Edward Cullen only a few short weeks ago, is clearly not with him in this photo. Isa and her doctor-husband are set to adopt the little girl, Bree Hope Doe, who is said to be twenty-months old. This reporter wonders where the hubby is, and what he thinks, as well as what is best for the poor child in this matter._

_Isa appeared recently with her doctor-husband, at the Grammys. The couple seemed very happy and in love, but these pictures have us wondering if the short marriage is in trouble already. If so, Isa will join the list of many celebrities that have marriages lasting less than a year. Another pop princess, Britney Spears was married to Jason Alexander and their nuptials lasted only fifty-five hours; I guess Isa at least made it that long. _

_A source close to Jacob Black said that Jacob is not surprised to find that Isa has cheated on her husband already. Jacob claimed that Isa has contacted him and even tried to rekindle the flame as well. He went on to say that he felt Edward was much too old for Isa and was clearly using her for her money and fame. Jacob claims that Isa is unable to be faithful and Edward has a short temper, both of these combined are a recipe for disaster waiting to happen. _

_Jacob had come to talk to Isa, and to clear the air, but was stunned to see her in the arms of a man that was not her husband. He said that since he brought with him another gift for Bree, he went ahead and visited with her. Bree is the child that Isa, six months ago talked with him about adopting. Jacob mentioned that where he would've loved to adopt the girl, he felt Isa was far too young and irresponsible. Jacob went on to say that they were arguing a lot and Isa took up partying all night and he didn't want a child raised like that. He was upset to find Bree alone and upset, while her mom was out cheating on her new husband. Jacob felt it best to sit with the sickly little girl, until Isa was done with her 'friend.'_

_This new information is very different from what Isa had us believing from her mere weeks ago when she held a press conference. At that time, Isa claimed that there had been no cheating between her and Jacob, and they had an amicable split._

_As much as this reporter is worried for Isa and Edward, she is even more worried for the little girl they're set to adopt. Are they really the right parents for a small child who has been through so much already and one that is very ill? One thing is clear, she is a cute child and Jacob looks like the perfect father with her on his lap._

_Log on to our web site at our website, __informing__thefanswithfacts,__ and tell us what you think. _

I let out a long breath. "Call them! Have them told that she was freaking passed out sick, and he was bringing her to me. And for the love of God, can't the dog be gagged?" I ask and close my eyes as I can clearly hear the anger in my voice.

"And how in the fuck did, Jacob _fucking_ Black, get into Bree's room?" I stand up and Rose looks at me in shock more than likely because of how angry I am. "You know what, I'm done, I'll find who the fuck let him into my daughter's room and I'll fucking kill them," I say walking out slamming the door.

I walk down to talk to the director of the board's office. I am far too angry to knock on his door and walk right in, seeing that there's a meeting taking place.

"I want this dealt with today, and whoever it was better get fired and charged with breaching confidential information and child endangerment." They all look my way. "I swear if you don't do something, I will. I will start by personally setting forth a lawsuit which will name each of you as well as the hospital."

"Edward, sit down," Felix says with a sigh. "We believe we know who is behind it. This is why we are all here in a meeting this early," he says.

"Who is it?" I ask looking at him and waiting for him to tell me.

"There are two nurses, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory."

I frown trying to work out if I know them. While I'm in deep thought there's a knock on the door and I turn seeing two girls walking in the board room. When they look at me they both pale slightly. I remember them; they were the two nurses I met the first day in the cafeteria. I spoke to them when they introduced themselves, and if I remember right they were real bitchy about Bella in the news.

"You two let that dog into my daughter's room?" I scream making both girls jump back.

"She's not your daughter," the one named Lauren says, as she tries to act tough.

"Yes she is, you half brained twit. Who the hell do you two," I say pointing at each of them in turn, "think you are? She's a little girl, a very sick little girl, who's in an isolation room! You've jeopardized the life of my child by doing this and I'll make sure you pay. What the hell were you thinking and what did he give you to do this?"

They both look at each other making disgusted faces. "A disappointing night," the one named Jessica says.

I growl and move forward only for Felix to yank me away from them.

"Edward, go now and see your wife. I'll deal with these two."

I sigh and walk back out again making sure I growl at the nitwits on the way past. I send off a text to Rose who tells me Bella's still out and she will sit with her until I get back. I head up to my ward going right to my Princess' room.

As soon as I see her, I pull her into my arms.

"Ed, Da," she chants hugging me and patting my back

"Did he hurt you, baby?" I ask her knowing she can't tell me.

"Son, what happened?" I hear my father ask, but I don't answer. I just pull Bree closer to me and close my eyes.

"I swear he'll not get away with this, he'll never get to look at you or ever touch you again."

I feel my cheek get wet and Bree keeps patting my back.

"Jacob fu ..." I look at Bree cutting off my swear word, "... freaking Black was in her room. He was here and he took a picture of her sitting on his lap. He made it look like Bella was away cheating on me with another man, leaving our child up here alone."

Both of my parents look horrified.

"I'm sorry, son," my mom says as she wraps her arms around me. My dad takes Bree, and I hug my mom back the same as she's hugging me. She keeps holding me to her like she did when I had a bad day when I was a kid.

"It pisses me off that he touched her, let alone he was in here, in her isolation room. Then there are the things that the press is saying about Bella. Bella's truly one of the most amazing women I've ever known, she's just a remarkable person, Mom," I softly say. "Why can't they see the real her, the person she strives to be? Why can't they see her for who she is and not the name she's made for herself?"

My mom's only response is to tighten her hold on me.

"We will get through this, as a family," my father says as he touches my arm while holding Bree in his arms.

It takes a good hour and a half of sitting, talking, and playing with my princess, before I feel calmer and no longer want to kill everyone in sight. I look to the door and see Tia coming in with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, I know you are having a shitty day, but I come to tell this little one can go back to the normal ward now. Her last test results look great and it looks like we are fully on the right track," Tia says as she smiles down at Bree.

I smile, too, and pick Bree up. "Do you hear that, Princess, you get to go back to your old room," I say in a cheerful voice making Bree smile and clap her hands.

"I'll get Mrs. Cope to come and help you pack up all of her stuff. Oh, I should tell you that the staff all gave Miss Stanley and Miss Mallory a goodbye gift," Tia says with a smirk.

I look at her confused and she chuckles. "I'll text you the pictures. I think I'm really going to like it here, the staff seems to stick up for the right people," Tia says. She smiles as she strokes Bree's face and then gives me a wink, before walking out.

I start to pick up Bree's toys and put them in a bag and Bree helps me. It makes me smile that she's already good at picking up after herself; she is such a smart girl. It doesn't take long for us to find a russet-colored wolf. I frown at it, because I've never seen it before. I turn it over; see it has a tag on it. I look to see that the wolf is called Jake. I growl and throw it away knowing that the fucker Jacob brought it with him.

"Yuk," Bree says and she picks it up off the floor and throws it in the trash. I smile and chuckle nodding. We pack the rest of the stuff with my parents' help. It's hard to believe how much stuff she has collected. We're just about done when Mrs. Cope comes in.

"Is the sweet little princess Bree all ready to move back to her other room?" she asks, and Bree claps her hands smiling happily.

I walk down with them and again text Rose to see how Bella's doing. We get settled back into Bree's old room, and my phone buzzes. It's Rose, she texts back to say that Bella's temperature has dropped a bit, but she's still asleep. I let out a breath and text her again to see if she would come and sit with Bree. I need her to watch Bree, so I could sit with Bella for a bit. My parents just left to go home for a shower and change of clothes and would be coming back later. Rose responds that she'll be right here.

I walk into Bella's room and straight to her. I kiss her head and then her lips. "I missed you, Angel," I say lying down on the bed next to her. I pull her close to me, watch her sleep and soon, I'm closing my own eyes.

"Ed ... ward," I hear as someone whispers out as they stroke my face. I slowly open my eyes, seeing Bella looking back at me.

"Angel," I say looking at her as I move off the bed. "Angel, baby, how I missed seeing your eyes," I say kissing her face.

"What? What's going on?" Bella says and I can hear that she has a sore throat.

"No talking, I'll grab my stuff so I can look you over, but I also have to call Dr. Dwyer."

She goes to talk again and I cover her mouth with my fingers. "I'll answer every question you have, I swear I will. Now, just give me two minutes," I say as I dial Phil Dwyer. "Hey Phil, it's Edward, Bella has woke up. Yes, okay, I'll see you in five. I walk back to the table grabbing my stuff, just to get a good idea of it for myself.

"James found you passed out last night," I say as I begin my work. "He carried you to me; you've been asleep since then. First things first, though, our princess is back in ... back in the normal ward and Rose is with her," I say with a smile. There's no way I'm telling her what the shit head of an ex said about her, not right now.

"We thought you were just exhausted and dehydrated, but you actually have strep throat. So, for now you can't see Bree or any of the kids on the ward. You're not allowed to, I'm sorry."

Bella nods, but I know this is killing her. After Phil comes in and checks her over, he reiterates the same things I told her. I sit back on the bed running my fingers through her hair, talking a load of rubbish. A few times she laughs and tries to talk, but I tell her she has to rest her voice, and that means no talking for a couple of days. It's been the best part of an hour when a nurse brings in Bella's lunch tray.

"Doctor Dwyer says you need to eat some food, he ordered you a tray with soup and a sandwich," she says as she places it down on Bella's table. Bella gives the nurse a weak smile looking at the food and screws her face up pushing it away.

"You need to eat," I say forcefully and Bella shakes her head at me.

"I'm not asking you, I am telling you to eat, Bella. This is a big part of the reason you're sick. You've been barely eating for weeks now."

Bella rolls her eyes at me like I'm making a big deal out of this.

"Will you eat, please? If you don't like this, I'll go a buy you something else, but you need to eat."

Bella frowns at me. "I'm not hungry and my throat's sore."

I start to pull at my hair, as I start to feel angry at the fact she thinks she can keep skipping meals. It's been almost forty-eight hours since she last had something to eat and that was a small fruit cup, so I know she should be hungry.

"The soup is soft and won't hurt to eat," I say pushing the table back to her.

"What, Edward? Why are you shouting at me? I just said I am not hungry," Bella says weakly as her voice gets weaker.

"I am not shouting, but you are not going to get better by not damn-well eating. Now this is soup, please eat it, that's all I'm asking you to do is freaking eat. It's not that darn hard," I say harshly and I see her eyes starting to water. "Fine, you know what, I don't freaking care if you eat, but I'm not going to sit here and watch you waste away," I say getting up and walking out of her room.

I walk to my office and hit the wall a few times before sitting down on the sofa closing my eyes.

"Edward." I open my eyes and see my mom standing there looking worried.

"What?" I ask still hearing the anger in my own voice.

"What was that about?" she asks as she tilts her head to the door.

"I'm just pissed and needed to hit something. I thought the wall was better than hunting down Jacob Black," I say looking at the dent in my file cabinet.

My mom gives me a little smile. "I was talking about you and Bella." I look at her confused. "Your dad and I were coming to see her and we heard most of it."

I rub my face. "She needs to eat, Mom. I can't see her like she was last night, not again. Part of the reason she was so worn down and got sick so easy is because she's been running around after everyone else. She's not eating or sleeping right. Her whole body is tired and her body will not get better until she takes care of herself, too."

I feel my mom touch my arm and I look at her.

"Why didn't you tell her that you were worried?" I shrug my shoulders at her. "And with you being a doctor, you should know that stress can make people lose their appetite." I sigh and nod again. "She's still young and maybe this is the way she learned to deal with stress. Not to mention it's not like the hospital food is all that great. If I didn't feel like eating, I'm sure a bowl of their soup would only make me surer of that."

I chuckle a little and nod at her, because the food is not the best by far. "What am I going to do? We've never had a fight before," I say as the guilt sets in.

I look at my mom and she starts to chuckle at me. "Welcome to married life, Son. You go and get a large bouquet, and be sure they're her favorite kind of flowers. Then you go out and get her some chocolate, the good stuff. When you give the flowers and chocolate to her, you tell her how sorry you are and ask her to forgive you. She'll say she's sorry, too, and then you'll have some makeup sex. You'll both swear that you'll never fight again, which of course is stupid because you'll fight again. It's a part of being married."

I smile and nod at my mom, and lean over and give her cheek a kiss. "I'll be back soon," I say as I give my mom a hug. I hurry and walk out of my office knowing my mom will lock it behind her. It only takes me a few minutes to get over to the market. I walk around and pick up fruit for both my girls and I also pick Bella up some healthy protein drinks. I also pick up a few odds and ends that I know we can use or need.

Once I'm done, I head out to get the flowers. I stop at the nice flower shop, off of Rocky Shore Drive. I go in and pick out a huge arrangement of lilies, roses, and tulips. After paying the lady, I go out and I'm stunned by the amount of paparazzi. I go out and walk toward my vehicle, while being blinded by the flashes of light. Thank God I don't have a problem with strobe lighting or I would be on the ground right now.

"Edward, how do you feel about your wife cheating with some other guy at your place of work?" one guy yells.

"She's not going make a very good mom, is she?" some woman shouts.

"Why aren't you adopting a healthy kid? Why adopt a kid that will more than likely die soon?"

"Where's your cheating whore hiding out at now?"

"What do you say when people say that Jacob will make a better dad than you?"

"How much money is Isa paying you to help her get her hands on this kid?" The same guy who called Bella a whore yells.

I blink looking around a little shocked at that fact I have been asked so many questions at one time, and the cameras are all still flashing away.

I take a deep breath and try to make my way around them, but they act like a pack moving together, blocking me and my path out. I start to feel panicky, not over my safety, but over Bella. She's had to deal with this and she is so much smaller than me, and now there's Bree to think of. How can another human being do this to another? Why do they enjoy making others feel so weak, trapped and afraid? These reporters are nothing more than a bunch of bullies forming an angry mob.

I can now understand why so my people lash out at the press. It's the fight or flight response that's naturally in each of us. The fight or flight response is a specific biochemical reaction that both humans and animals experience during intense stress or fear. The sympathetic nervous system releases hormones that cause changes to occur throughout the body. This has suddenly become one of the most stressful and fearful events of my life.

"So has Isa let you fuck her yet? Is she even worth banging; I mean, she is a loose whore, just ask Jacob?"

"What are your thoughts? We've figured out she's using this kid as a way to try and get more fans."

"Since she likes to sleep around, maybe she'll give me a ride? Knowing her reputation, she'd probably let me fuck her in front of the kid," one says right in my face with a smile. "I can't wait to get my dick in her ass; I've been dying to fuck her hard for years."

I growl having heard enough and grab the guy in one hand using his collar pulling him up and to me.

"If you ever speak about my wife and daughter like that again, I will fucking kill you, you fucking piece of shit." The guy pales and starts to shake and I push him away from me and he falls to the ground.

I move around them sighing, I know I've just given them what they wanted, but I don't feel guilty at all. I will never have any one speak about my family that way. I take a deep breath and start to drive away. When I arrive at the hospital, I find Rose and tell her what happened. She looks a little unhappy, but says she understands and will keep an eye on what gets put out.

What I didn't get was that she seemed to know nothing about the argument I had with Bella earlier. I fully expected her to kick my ass for the fight with Bella and the assault to the paparazzi.

I walk slowly to Bella's room knowing that it's been more than two hours from when I stormed out. I walk in and see my beautiful angel crying in my mom's arms.

"Oh, sweet Angel, I am so sorry," I say moving to her. I take her hand in mine. "I was stressed, scared, and worried, when I saw James carrying you. I thought," I let out a sigh, "I thought I was going to lose you. Then you'd been asleep and I missed your sweet voice, your eyes, your touch, and you just being with me. When you said you weren't going to eat, all the worry and stress I had kept inside came out. Please forgive me for being an ass?"

Bella nods at me and leans forward and kisses me on the lips. I kiss her back and feel my own body relax as my stress and worry drain from me.

I pull back and look her in the eyes. "I still would like you to eat something. I like and need my sexy wife to be healthy. I'm sorry I don't want to be bossy, but I worry. I'm so sorry my love."

"I'm sorry, too. I'll eat the soup, I just ..." I hush her and kiss along her neck. "I love you," she says.

I smile and pull back again. "I love you, too, sweet Angel," I say looking right into her eyes. I smile and lean in and kiss her lips gently as I run my hand up and down her back.

She threads her fingers through my hair. I know this is heating up and right now Bella's not healthy enough.

"Angel, we can't, you're too sick right now."

Bella pouts when she pulls back from me and I chuckle.

"I need to tell you something," I say sitting down next to her. I take another deep breath and tell her everything that happened with the newspaper and Jacob. I tell her about their claims and Jacob being in Bree's isolation room. I tell her about the paparazzi outside the flower shop.

Bella is as angry as I am over the fact that those little bitches let Jacob into our daughter's room.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Bella asks as she looks at me.

"I'm not sure, Angel, but he'll get what's coming to him, mark my words, he will," I say.

After I give Bella her treats and flowers, I lie beside her and hold her as she rests. The entire time my thoughts are consumed by my thoughts on how to get rid of Jacob from our lives for good.

* * *

**A/N: Well the paparazzi are a bunch of ass-bags now aren't they? Oh and don't you just love Jacob so much more than you already did before?**


	13. Chapter 13

**All things Twilight © are owned and copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer. Streets Of Heaven © is Performed by Sherrié Austin, the song was written by: Sherrié Austin, Paul Duncan and Al Kasha. (If you want to hear the amazing song it's on YouTube, and it is a great song.) **

**No Copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

**Chapter: 13**

***Tissues Needed Warning***

The last two weeks have passed us by quickly, even with the press release saying that Bella was unwell, has not stopped the negativity in the press she's been getting. I had to log on to see what the online blog had to say, I just wanted to see. Rose, as well as Jasper, tried to talk me out of it, but when I knew Bella was busy with Bree, I had a look anyway. I was shocked over what people were saying about Bella, and the names she was being called. I could see more clearly why Bella stays away from this. This would hurt even the strongest of people; I know I was hurt and angry.

On a side note, Bella is a lot better, so is Bree. Bree's doing so well that Tia has been talking about letting her come home with us. We've been getting her room fixed the way we want it ourselves. We've added some personal touch things, as well as the equipment we need to have her home. Last night, Rose went and retrieved all of Bella's belongings and settled her bill at the hotel. With everything that's been going on, we never worried about that until now. My mom and Alice cleaned and stocked our home, not that it was dirty, but we've not been there much at all. I know with those two on the case, my home will be just as clean as Bree's room in the ward.

Riley is now coming into the normal clinic as an outpatient and is doing really well. His last transplant seems to have done him a world of good. Angela, on the other hand, has been sleeping a lot. Her breathing is labored and she's now receiving help full-time with it.

Bella and I are on our way to see her right now; this is the first time in three weeks Bella has been able to see her. I have tried to tell Bella what to expect, but hearing it and seeing it are two very different things. I watch her take a deep breath, before she knocks on the door. It only takes a few seconds before Joshua opens the door for us.

"Hi," he says pulling her in for a hug. "She's missed you a lot; she'll be so happy to see you," he says as he shakes my hand.

I slowly follow as Joshua leads Bella and I to the room Angela's been sleeping in. I hear Bella take a large breath in, but she's able to quickly hide her shock.

When Bella last saw Angela, she was pink—had some color, but now she has a blue tinge to her skin. Angela has lost a lot of weight, even her eyes are drawn in and have a yellow tint to them. Everything you can see about her, tells you that Angela's body is slowly shutting down.

"Hey, Angela," Bella says as she takes hold of one of Angela's hands. "I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't come see you, but I was so sick."

I stay back and watch as Angela slowly opens her eyes and smiles at Bella. "Hey ... you," Angela says weakly.

"I've missed you," Bella says again before kissing Angela on her forehead.

"I ... wait ... ed ... for ... you," Angela says taking drawn in breaths.

Bella sits on Angela's bed, and Angela puts her head on Bella's lap. Bella talks away to her telling her all the different things Bree has been doing. I sit and just watch them, it's clear that Angela's getting so much enjoyment from Bella's attention.

"Wi ... ll ... wi ... ll you sing?" Angela says.

I watch as Bella wipes her eyes. "Yes, what would you like to hear?" Bella asks.

Angela looks over at me and points. "Song ... tal ... ent ... show," Angela says and I frown looking on her dresser.

"It's this, Bella, Angela was supposed to sing this at the school talent show," Ben says picking up sheet music that was on the table.

Bella looks over the paper and smiles. "I can sing this," she says as and moves. "Can I borrow this?" she asks as she picks up the guitar that was sitting at the other side of Angela's bed.

Angela smiles and nods. "It's ... for ... Bree."

Bella closes her eyes and smiles. "I'll teach her to play it," she says, then winks at Angela as she starts to play.

"_Hello, God, it's me again . . ._

_2:00 a.m., Room 304 . . . _

_Visiting hours are over . . ._

_time for our bedside tug of war . . ._

_This sleeping child between us . . ._

_may not make it through the night . . ._

_I'm fighting back the tears . . ._

_as she fights for her life . . ." _Bella sings a little weakly.

I move to her, sliding her into my lap as she continues to play. Ben's sitting on the floor by Angela's side, holding her hand.

"_Well, it must be kind of crowded . . ._

_on the streets of Heaven . . ."_

I watch as Angela's family all come in and she slowly closes her eyes with a smile on her face.

"_So tell me, what do you need her for . . ._

_Don't you know . . ._

_one day she'll be your little girl forever . . ._

_But right now I need her so much more . . ._

_She's much too young to be on her own . . ._

_Barely just turned eighteen . . ." _Bella sings but stands to kiss Angela's head.

I know the song and she changed the age from seven to eighteen.

"_So who will hold her hand . . ._

_when she crosses the streets of Heaven . . . _

_Tell me, God . . ._

_do you remember the wishes that she made . . ._

_as she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake . . ._

_She wants to ride a pony when she's big enough . . ._

_She wants to marry her Daddy . . ._

_when she's all grown up . . ._

_Well, it must be kind of crowded . . ._

_on the streets of heaven . . ._

_So tell me . . ._

_what do you need her for . . ._

_Don't you know . . ._

_one day she'll be your little girl forever _. . .

_But right now I need her so much more _. . .

_She's much too young to be on her own_ . . .

_Barely just turned eighteen_ . . .

_So who will hold her hand . . ._

_when she crosses the streets of Heaven . . ._

_Lord, don't you know she's my angel_ . . .

_You got plenty of your own_ . . .

_And I know you hold a place for her . . ._

_but she's already got a home_ . . .

_Well, I don't know if you're listenin' . . ._

_but praying is all that's left to do_ . . .

_So I ask you Lord have mercy . . ._

_you lost a son once, too _. . .

_And it must be kind of crowded . . ._

_on the streets of Heaven_ . . .

_So tell me . . ._

_what do you need her for . . ._

_Don't you know one day . . ._

_she'll be your little girl forever . . ._

_But right now I need her so much more_ . . .

_Lord, I know once you've made up your mind . . ._

_there's no use in beggin'_ . . .

_So if you take her with you today_ . . .

_will you make sure she looks both ways . . ._

_and would you hold her hand . . ._

_when she crosses the streets of Heaven . . ._

_The streets of Heaven . . ." _

Bella leans over to Angela and kisses her head again. "I love you," she says into her ear.

Bella and I sit in Angela's room, talking with her family and I smile a little seeing that Angela's dad is hugging Mrs. Weber. I close my eyes and pray that Angela's last wish about them working things out with each other happens.

I look over Angela, and I hold back my tears when she doesn't even stir while doing the exam. "Angela, I want to thank you so much, you are an amazing young woman. And you have made such a huge impact in my life; thank you for being my friend." I place a soft kiss on her head before heading back to hospital with Bella.

Back at the hospital, I send Bella to Bree, while I wrap up some paperwork. Tia calls to say she's on her way to Bree's room now. I run down the hallway, and Mrs. Cope just shakes her head at me. But she knows that Tia is heading over to Bree's room. The staff's all excited to see if Bella and I can take Bree home today.

I arrive at Bree's room just as Tia is walking in. "Tee-Tee," Bree yells and her eyes light up when she sees me behind Tia.

"Dada," she says as she walks to me.

"Hi, Princess," I say picking her up giving her a kiss. I look to see Bella shaking her head.

"She's turning into a full-fledged daddy's girl."

I chuckle kissing Bella's head. "She'll always be your girl," I say and sit down in the chair patting the seat next to me for Bella to sit, too.

"This is her test results," Tia says handing them over to me.

I take them from her and start to grin. "These are good," I say to Bella, who's frowning a little as she reads over my shoulder.

"That they are and because of those results, I'm happy to say that you both can take this little one home."

"Really?" Bella says as her eyes widen. Tia just nods at her. Before I can say a word Bella jumps up and begins bouncing up and down which in turn makes Bree start to jump in my lap.

Tia laughs. "Edward, you already know the drill so I will save you from going through it all. Mrs. Cope is getting Bree's medication all ready, and I'll go and get her paperwork. Tanya said she'll meet you at your home this evening."

I nod as I stand here hugging my girls—my family, to me.

Tia gives me one last smile before walking out of Bree's room.

"What do we do know?" Bella asks.

"Now sweetheart, we pack up our girl's things and we take her home with us."

As Bella, with Bree's _help,_ packs everything up. I call everyone letting them know what's happening. Very soon, Mrs. Cope comes in with Bree's medications and tells me that I have the rest of the day off.

The drive home is quick, and I am not that surprised when I open the door to see a bunch of balloons, a _welcome home banner_, and food sitting out waiting for us.

"Looks like Mom and Alice have been here," I say and Bella chuckles.

"Me boon," Bree yells pointing at the balloons.

"Yes they are, baby girl," I say kissing her on the head. "Those are all for you." I place her on the floor and she tootles over to the balloons. I smile as she shakes the balloons making them make noise.

Bella starts to get all the things unpacked and put away. I sit with Bree and give her the medications she needs to take before she eats. Bella, Bree, and I sit at our dinner table and eat together. I feel that wholeness one gets from having their family home.

I feel like no time passes before Tanya arrives.

She smiles as I open the door for her. "Edward, Bella, Bree, I'm so glad you're all home. How's my girl?" Tanya hugs me and Bree at the same time.

"She's doing really well. Rose wasn't kidding when she says Jasper had super DNA," I say and Tanya chuckles.

"Well, I have the paperwork in order. I will need to come by and arrange a visit once a month, and once every other week, I will need to come by unannounced."

Bella and I both nod at Tanya understanding this is a part of the screening process.

"Your home looks great and I have no problems whatsoever. The Judge has given you a new restraining order that keeps people away from your home now, as well. He is also barring any other information to be printed about the three of you in the media, if it regards Bree. On top of that, Jacob Black was summoned to his chambers. The Judge demanded that he complete a DNA test. The test has been taken and it shows that Jacob Black is not possible to be the absent parent of Bree. The Judge has demanded that he have no contact with her, and he was served with a _no contact order_. Jacob was also summoned by the Judge to retract all points he claimed and set the record straight. The Judge has given him fifteen days to release a statement touching base on the following matters: he has never been asked or had any contact with Bree other than the day he, without permission, went into Bree's room. He was never talking or thinking of adopting Bree, and any statements regarding Bree that have been made with his name attached have been completely false."

I smile and nod at her. "That sounds amazing."

"Jacob was told if he didn't do this the Judge will find him in contempt of court. Also, at this time, he is being offered a deal to testify against the nurses. However, the Judge says the deal is void if he does not adhere to the stipulations he set forth. If he doesn't do this, he will be facing more than accessory charges with the nurses who were charged.

"As for the newspapers, the Judge has warned them anything other than the retraction stories printed regarding Bree, and they will be facing child endangerment and slander charges."

Bella and I both nod. "So, we are good, right?" Bella asks, needing that reassurance from Tanya.

"You guys are great! This is easy-peasy, baby-cakes. With that said, that's all I needed tonight. Enjoy this, both of you; you're both doing a great job. And you three make such a cute family," Tanya says giving Bella and I a wink.

Once Tanya is gone, I pull Bella into my arms and hug her tight. The rest of the night goes by with Bella and me helping each other. We both always seem to know what the other needs or about to do. It's easy to see that Bree loves having more than one room that she can go in. At bedtime, I read Bree a story, and then Bella sings her to sleep. Once she's all tucked in, I get led to bed by Bella. In our room, we ready ourselves for bed, and lie down hearing the peaceful easy breaths our daughter takes. I fall into an easy peaceful sleep with my beautiful wife in my arms. I jolt awake with a frown when I hear my cell ring. I look at the clock seeing that it's about twenty to two in the morning.

I pick it up as I move away from Bella. "Hello, Dr. Cullen here," I say as quietly as I can.

"It's Angela," Tia's voice comes across the line. My head drops and I feel as if a thousand pounds had dropped on my heart.

"I am on my way," I say to Tia as I start to get dressed. Once I'm done, I look to see Bella is still sleeping peacefully. I go to Bree's room and check on her. I smile at her as I cover her back up. I go back into our bedroom and gently wake Bella up.

"My love, wake up for a minute please," I say lowly in her ear.

"Hey," she says with a stretch.

I give her a weak smile which causes her to wake up very quickly and I can see the fear in her eyes.

"It's Angela," I say and Bella closes her eyes and nods in a jerky way, and I know she's holding back her sobs. I hug her to me and rub her back as her body shakes with her silent sobs.

She calms herself within a few short moments, and I know it's because she wants me to go be with Angela.

"Make sure she knows I love her."

I bend down and kiss her lips tasting the salt water from her tears. "She already knows you do, Angel, but I will tell her again anyway."

I walk out quickly and drive to Angela's home. Before I even get to the door, Mrs. Cope has it open for me. I walk up the stairs to see her whole family there, along with Tia and Ben. Everyone is all around Angela's bed, and I move to her and bend down to say a few words to her.

"Hey, sweet Angela, I'm here for you. Bella and Bree send their love. Bree just got to come home today," I say choking back my own tears. I look at Angela who looks right back at me and whispers something. I lean down and listen more closely. I have to bite back my own sobs, when I hear her gasp out her last wish.

I feel her hand go weak and then the beeping on her monitor flat lines. I look at Tia and we both look over Angela.

"I'm calling it, time of death 2:43 a.m., on March the first 2012," Tia says wiping away her tears.

I hug Mrs. Weber to me. "I'm so sorry we couldn't do more," I tell her and she pats my back.

"She's going be okay now. She will look after that baby. You know she said she thinks it was her destiny."

I nod at her and sit with the family as they make the necessary calls. It's almost five in the morning when I arrive home. I look in our bedroom and I don't see Bella. I head right to Bree's room and find my wife all curled up on the comfy chair by the crib, holding Bree's hand.

"Hey, sweetheart," I say and she opens her eyes. It only takes second for her to know. "I'm so sorry," I say with a sob, which makes her breakdown. I pick her up and carry her out of Bree's room before we wake our sleeping girl. I hold her close to me as I lay her on the bed with me. "I thought I was prepared for this, but I'm not," she says and I allow her to cry as I rub her back.

We both comfort each other as we cuddle.

~IIDY~

I look to Bella who is dressed in a bright purple dress. I smile lightly at her as I put on my beige suit, white shirt and purple tie that matches Bella's dress perfectly. Mrs. Weber, as well everyone, knew Angela did like dark colors. Angela asked that everyone have a celebration of her life not a funeral. Angela also requested that everyone wear her favorite color, purple.

"I'm not sure I can do this," Bella says wiping her tears.

"Sweetheart," I say pulling her to me. "We're going to get through this," I tell her as I hold her a little closer. I feel her hug me tight and then let me go.

"Argh," Bella growls as she shakes herself. "Okay," she says with a nod.

I wink at her and we walk out of our room.

"Mama, dada, mama, dada," Bree chants.

I chuckle a little as we walk into the living room.

Bella picks Bree up. "Mommy and Daddy need to go out," Bella says softy to Bree.

"Me to me," Bree says holding up her hand and Bella shakes her head.

"You need to stay her with Papa and Nana," Bella says as she points her hand along with Bree's to Charlie and Renee.

Bree shakes her head at Bella and looks at me with her lip out looking so much like Bella in that second they would pass for being blood related.

"Bree, Papa needs you to come and pick a doggy for me."

Bree looks at Charlie and smiles. "Me doddie?" Bree shouts.

Charlie takes Bree from Bella and whispers into Bree's ear.

"Bye-bye, Mama, Dada," Bree sings and I shake my head at her.

"You have all the numbers right? And you remember how to give her all of her medicine?" Bella asks a little worryingly. "You know I just wrote it all down for you, but maybe we should go over it again."

I walk quickly to her. "Angel, they know. I took them both through it all and they have Katie's number. Katie's working today and said if there's any problems to give her a call."

Bella nods as she hugs her parents and Bree.

"We will be here when you get back honey," Charlie says softy to Bella as he hugs her. When I called to say that Angela had passed away, both Bella's parents came back straight. They're planning on sticking around for a little while as they want to get to know Bree and my family better.

The drive to the Weber's home is pretty quiet. We arrive to find Mrs. Weber is in a bit of a panic to get everything perfect. With a quick nod at me Bella moves and starts to help her, as I help Mr. Weber, Ben, and the twins. We're only here a short time before the white car arrives carrying Angela. We make our way out and Bella softly touches the car before getting into the limo behind it.

All of Angela's family insisted that Bella and I accompany them in the same car for the service and burial. When we arrive at the church, we're met by my dad, Emmett, and Jasper.

My dad, Emmett, Jasper, the twins, Ben, Mr. Weber and I carry Angela's casket inside, with my mom and Bella walking with Mrs. Weber behind us.

I smile and tilt my head when I see Riley and James sitting along with a few of the other children from the ward. It's clear that Angela has touched many people's hearts. We place the casket at the front of the church, and take our seats.

I hold Bella's left hand, while Rose holds her right through the first part of the service. When Bella's name is called out to say a few words, I kiss her cheek before she stands. I watch her take a few deep breaths and then walk up to the front.

"Hi, erh ... Angela was an amazing person. I remember the first time I met her. I was just new and well, never really had what would be classified as a real job. But she came up to me and welcomed me straight away. She also gave me great advice like wearing heels was a no-no, because I was going to be doing a lot of walking," Bella says with a sob at the end, but she shakes it off and carries on.

"We were friends by the end of the first day. It surprised me no matter what was happening with her, she always managed a smile when she came across another patient or staff member. Angela was so kind to others, and loved her family and friends dearly.

"When Angela knew she'd lost her battle against the cancer that took her from us, she asked me if I would say a few words on her behalf to each of you, on this day."

Bella clears her throat a little and looks at Joshua first. "Joshua, don't think I didn't know that you read my diary, and if you tell anyone what all I wrote, I'll come back and haunt you. Okay, now that that's out of the way . . . we always seemed to butt heads, a lot, but when it came down to it, you helped me when I really needed it. I love that you were and are crazy, and would come up with these amazing but stupid ideas for us to do. You are amazing and I love you, I know that you will reach those stars you strive for one day."

I look around seeing that he's nodding as he wipes his tears. When I look back to Bella, I see she's now looking at Isaac.

"Isaac, you were the one that always had your head on straight. You've always been the peacemaker between Joshua and me, and you never took sides. You showed us all how to be fair and not judge anyone. I love you so much; you are like a breath of fresh air to the world. I know and trust that one day you will make your mark on this world, I love you."

Isaac leans over and hugs Joshua and they pat each other's backs. Bella smiles at their exchange, before shifting her eyes to Mr. Weber.

"Daddy, I was always and will always be your little girl. I remember dancing on your feet when I was much younger. You really are my hero. I know you took it hard when I became sick. I didn't always make the choice that you wanted. But those choices, they were mine not Mom's. I need you to look after her now, Daddy. I see how you both still look at each other, where there is some anger and hurt, there is still one thing more clear than anything else, there is love. Please talk to each other and just try for me. It would completely free my soul to know that my illness did not completely tear you apart."

I watch as Mr. Weber's shoulders shake with his silent sobs, and Bella wipes away the tears trailing down her cheeks. I watch my wife compose herself before she looks back up at Mrs. Weber.

"Mom, what can I say to you, apart from thank you. I'm sorry I had to leave you. I tried so hard to stay for you, for all of you. You were my role model and the person I wanted to be most like. Do me one last favor, talk to Daddy. You know what he's like at times like this, he's strong—the strongest ever, but he needs you to help him stay strong. You have to be there for him, you know he can't cook—he needs a woman to help him. I'll miss you every day of forever, Mom, but I will forever be in your hearts, as you're in mine."

I watch the family hug together as they whisper a _thank you_ to Bella.

"Ben, thank you for showing me what love is. I felt it every time you touched me, and I'm taking all of that with me. I want you to make me a promise, and that is to live and be happy. I know you told me how there would never be anyone else, but you need to move on. There'll be a girl, maybe even lots of them. Some I'm sure will make me roll my eyes at and scream that they're not good enough, as I watch over you. But I know there'll be that one, that one that will be perfect for you. Don't let her get away, okay?"

Ben shakes his head as his mom hugs him. Bella again dries her eyes, and smiles when she looks up. I watch as she scans the crowd.

"To all of you, remember that I love you all and I am watching over you," Bella chuckles a little and looks up. "She added on at the end of that for me to say, ha, remember that when you're taking a shower next time. Peek-a-boo, I think I just freaked myself out."

I hear faint chuckles from around the room and see that Ben's one of them.

Bella leaves the podium and hands each person she read a personal message to the handwritten note from Angela. Bella comes back over to me and I hug her close knowing how hard it was for her to read Angela's notes to everyone.

We all make our way to Angela's graveside. After the small service, we all drop a rainbow rose down onto her casket. After she is lowered into the ground, Angela's mom moves forward dropping the last rose.

I look to Bella who is looking up at the sky with a look of awe on her face.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I ask and she looks at me.

"Look," she says pointing up.

I look up and smile.

"Do you think she's sending us a sign?"

I nod while looking at the rainbow that is starting to appear in the sky. "Yes, I think she is," I say kissing Bella's head.

We stand there together and look back up. It doesn't take too long before everyone else sees it, too. Soon everyone is talking about how they believe it is a sign from Angela saying she's home.

It's not too late when we arrive back home, but we are a little stunned to see that there seems to be a puppy along with the dog that Charlie was adopting.

"Mama, Dada," Bree yells waving when she sees us walking in.

"Me doddie," Bree tells us as she tries to pick up the puppy.

"What?" Bella says as she looks at me.

"Me me," Bree says again as Charlie starts rubbing his face.

"Well you see, I was talking to the woman and Bree was with Mom, looking at puppies, and when we went to leave she wanted that one."

Bella looks at me and I nod saying she should take this one. "So, because she wanted it, she got it?" Charlie looks to Renee who holds her hands up.

"I warned you," is all she says to me before sitting down.

"Well, it's just that a dog is good for a kid and it's not that big," Charlie says and Bella looks to me for help.

"Yes, it's a puppy, which means it needs training, and it's not that big now, but it will grow and get bigger," I say and Charlie rolls his eyes at me.

"And she's still sick, with me doing hours at the hospital, Bella already has Bree and the house to look after and running after a puppy's really not going to help."

"I'll hire someone to help and the woman said that she wouldn't grow that much more. Besides, she gave me her sad eyes, not even one of you would've said no to her," Charlie claims.

I let out a sigh looking at Bella. "Me again?" I nod.

"Dad, it's just we have so much going on right now. I'm not sure a puppy is right for the family—"

Bella's cut off when she sees Bree and the puppy asleep hugging each other. I chuckle a little when she lets out a noise and stomps her foot. "Looks like we have a dog, YAY!" Bella says with fake joy.

"If it does any damage, you're paying for it old man, and I want the best trainer for it ..."

"Minnie," Charlie says.

Making Bella and I both to go, "huh?"

"The puppy, is called Minnie?" Bella asks rolling her eyes as she looks at me.

"Of course, that's what she called it," Charlie replies.

* * *

**A/N: We just want to point out that we needed tissues to write this, proof this and we gave warning. The next chapter will post soon, and special big hugs to all our wonderful followers out there that have become so vested in this story. Savannavansmutsmut, we really love you and hope the sadness of Angela's passing doesn't take away anything from this story for you. Xoxo, Nikky, Jess & Kasi~**


	14. Chapter 14

**All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks to AWayWithWords for all her grammar and beta help, we however accept all blame for mistakes, because they are our own.**

* * *

**Chapter: 14**

The weeks are flying by us; there've been a few bumps in the road for Bella, Bree, and me. Both Bella and I are used to not living or having to think of another when making plans. When I work late in the hospital there has been a few times I forgot to let Bella know that I was going to be late. When she was staying at the hospital she always knew what was happening without me needing to tell her. It surprised me the first few times when I arrived home to Bella being upset with me for not calling to let her know. Of course it didn't help that I told her that she could've called me. Bella would only say she didn't want to trouble me when I was working if it wasn't important.

Bella has also been having some problems regarding her work life, and it wasn't until Rose told me about it that I was aware. These issues among other stuff led to Bella and I arguing, which led to the great makeup sex. We are learning to communicate better with each other and slowly we are getting there. Bella has come to know that she is important and no matter what the reason, she can call me at work and tell me things that are happening. I am doing my best to talk to her at the end of the day and call her as much as I am able to when I am at work.

Bree is doing so well; thankfully, she is hitting all her landmarks in growth and healing. She's even graduated into the _terrible twos_ without a hitch. The first time she threw a temper tantrum, Bella laughed finding it funny the way Bree was going on. Now, we don't find it as funny, well most of the time anyway. Her changes both startled us and hurled us straight into the enjoyment of parenthood. I am just glad that Bella and I have our own parents to fall back on.

Minnie, the puppy, is still with us, and quickly became an important member of our small family. After much talking Bella and I have decided to get a house. The condo where we live is great, but the small courtyard and patio area is shared with the other condos in the building, including the one Bella was going to buy. With Minnie and Bree, we really would like a full yard of our own. I was happy to find that Jasper made an offer on our condo, which I happily accepted.

Mrs. Weber and her family have kept in contact with us, like she promised. Once every other week, she meets up with the girls for lunch. At the last lunch get together she told everyone that her and her husband were trying to fix their marriage and were talking it over with a therapist.

The press has finally died down on following Bella and me around. I think when they found us doing the normal family stuff they just became bored. It's also good to see a few other celebrities have started sticking up for Bella. One of her biggest supporters has been Ellen, who said during her show that she was shocked about all the negativity that Bella was getting. She also pointed out that unlike a lot of stars, Bella had yet to be seen drinking, smoking, or doing anything that would be deemed bad behaviors. The only male person she has ever been seen out with before me was Jacob Black. She then went into talking about the picture that was taken of Bella when she was out cold. Ellen made sure to point out that any normal person would've been worried about the person that was ill. She said it was shocking that every time she sees pictures of stars, or even the average Joe who have been ill or hurt; it stuns and shocks her to see a person in their darkest hour with someone snapping away photos.

Bella and Angela's song, _If I Die Young_ has been in the top ten since it officially came out two and half months ago, and held the number one spot for six of those weeks.

My work life has been hectic. Riley is doing really well and is at this time showing no signs of cancer at all. I just pray we can keep him in the remission stage of cancer. The ward is still very busy, the thing with pediatric oncology is you never have time to be bored. With every child that gets better another two come in sick.

Bella is back to helping out, but only does a few hours here and there. She is also working on her new album that again she decided to dedicate to the children who suffer from childhood cancer.

Thankfully, things on the Jacob front have been quiet. The Judge is not happy as he has failed to meet with the conditions he set forth and ordered him to do. We're not sure what's going to happen to him, but with Miss Mallory and Miss Stanley's—the two nurses that allowed him into Bree's room—case coming up this week, we're sure we'll get an idea of what's going to happen.

I walk into my home to the barking of Minnie. "Hey, where are my girls?" I ask as she walks around my legs as she follows me into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Bree shouts and I walk to her and kiss her head.

"Hey, Sweetheart, how's my Princess?" I say as I hug Bella from behind. I look over her shoulder to see what she is making.

"She's been good, her molars have finally come all the way up today," Bella says turning to face me and I hug her again.

"Angel, I love you, but what is this?" I ask pointing to the food she was messing with and lightly chuckle.

"It's supposed to be a crab risotto," Bella says with a sigh, pushing the pan away.

I pick up the spoon tasting it, I let out an hmmm.

"I can save this," I tell her as I hand her my jacket, getting to work.

"Why are you so good at everything?"

I turn and smile at Bella as she sits with Bree watching me.

"I'm not good at everything, and Emmett's far better at this than I am. I wouldn't know much, but he taught me everything I know."

"Think he could teach me some stuff?" I walk over to her being careful with the hot pan and kiss her head.

"He loves teaching people how to cook, now taste this." I put in a spoonful for her when Bella opens her mouth.

"Oh, that's good, what did you do?" Bella asks and I chuckle a little.

"Just added some salt, pepper, and herbs." I plate up our dinner and bring it over to the table.

"Me, me," Bree yells and I nod at her putting down her scrambled eggs and toast.

We eat dinner and Bella asks about my day. I tell her and I ask about her and Bree's day. When it's near time for Bree to go to bed, I take her for her bath. I enjoy doing this; it gives us some daddy and daughter time as well as allows Bella to put her feet up.

"Is that enough bubbles for you?" I ask as I help Bree take off her little shirt.

I chuckle a little because she looks in the tub intently for a few moments. "Tay," she says making an O with her fingers.

I shake my head as I chuckle, knowing she got the okay finger sign from Jasper.

After playing in the bathtub and getting Bree clean, I wrap her up in a large towel. I carry her making airplane noises to her dressing table and dry her down and dress her for bed.

"What story would you like tonight, Princess?" I ask, putting Bree down to pick out a book.

Bree looks at her books and picks one up. She comes over to me and I sit in the comfy chair. She climbs up on my knee and lies back in my arms. I chuckle at her knowing she is comfy.

I read the story all the way to the end, before putting Bree in her bed. She was asleep near the beginning of the book, but I just wanted some time with her. I put on her nightlight before quickly cleaning up the bathroom.

I walk back out to a sleepy Bella, who's on the sofa. "Hey, sweetheart, are you ready for bed?"

Bella looks at me and shakes her head, patting the seat next to her. "I want to spend time with my hubby."

I smile and walk over to kiss her lips. I sit a little ways away from her taking her legs with me so they are over my lap.

"I missed you today," I say looking at her, and playing with her toes.

I watch her smile as she looks at me, but I can tell something is bothering her.

"What's wrong, my love, you know I'm here?"

She closes her eyes before opening them and looking at me. "I'm just worried about the court case. I want to be there, but Rose says it would be better for me to stay away unless the Judge wants to talk to me."

I let out a soft sigh, because I can't blame her for feeling like this. I want to be there, too. I just hope they get the book thrown at them for what they've done. "While I want to be there, too, I have to say I agree with Rose on this."

Bella nods and moves her legs off my lap. She crawls up to her knees and throws a leg over my lap facing me as she sits in my lap. "I hate when you and Rose agree, it's so much better when you fight."

I chuckle and start to unbutton her shirt. "We only ever agree when it comes to your and Bree's well being," I say as I start to kiss my way down Bella's chest. I move us, laying Bella down on the sofa with me between her legs.

"Do you want more kids?"

I stop unbuttoning her pants and look at her.

"I don't mean right now—but soon—like in a year or so, or more. I mean do you want more or is Bree enough?" Bella says in a rush of words.

I smile at her and move up to look in her eyes. Before I say anything, I kiss her lips. "I want a lot more children, as long as I'm having them with you. I think waiting a year or so is just right, but we can start practicing right now," I say leaning up and pulling Bella's pants off of her.

"Shi-it, Ed-ward," Bella says as I enter her, swiftly.

~IIDY~

I let out a breath taking a hold of Bella's hand as we enter the court room. We were both asked to come in and give statements over the actions of the nurses being charged.

We both have just finished testifying and have sat down in the seats when Jacob Black was called in. I was very thankful that Bella had a hold of my hand. She kept me grounded when I wanted to beat him down. There was a few times the weasel tried to get out of what he did.

It only took the jury thirty minutes to come back with a verdict of guilty on all charges for Miss Mallory and Miss Stanley. They are due back in one month for their sentencing.

On the way out it was clear someone tipped off the media as it was complete mayhem when we left. Jacob, being the weasel he is, tried to pull Bella to him and the stupid prick almost caused her to fall down the stairs. What he failed to notice was the Judge behind us.

I couldn't help the smile on my face. He was a proven fact that what goes around comes around. Karma was on him like white on rice and I was happy to see that justice was served.

IIDY

I drive home from a very long day, tired and frown when I see a car that I don't know parked in our driveway. I really wasn't up for company; I just wanted my bed. When I get out I can hear Minnie's loud barking and shouting come from inside of my home.

"Jacob, get off me, I said _no_. I want you to leave before Bree wakes up!"

I move quickly into the house after hearing Bella's voice.

"Hmm, so you like the rough stuff now? Well baby, we are so good together, I can be rough for you. Come on baby, let's get back together. We can tell everyone that the old man hit you and couldn't get it up," Jacob laughs like he said the funniest thing in the world.

"Jacob, grow the hell up, I love him. There never will be an us, and there never really was. I was stupid and naive."

I smile hearing Bella's reply and I stay back now that I know he is not touching her.

"Listen here you slut, you will come back to me," Jacob says reaching out before I can stop him and grabbing Bella's arm roughly. Minnie is at his feet trying very hard to defend Bella to only have Jacob kick her away, but she just goes after him again.

I move to them and pull him harshly away from her. "Get the hell out of my home, you jerk."

Jacob smirks at me. "Sure, old man, I've already called the newspapers and tipped them off. They know all about how I've been fucking little Miss home wrecking slut here. So go ahead and throw me out, feed the news about how you're an abusive husband who can't satisfy his whore."

"You barged your way in, Jacob I never invited you ..." Bella says, stopping when she hears Bree's cries.

"Go to Bree, Bella. I'll deal with him," I say not taking my eyes off of Jacob. "Minnie, go with Bella," I say and she growls at Jacob before peeing on his foot and following Bella out.

"Fucking rodent," Jacob says shaking his foot. "I know some people that eat dog," he yells.

I pull back my fist to hit him only to have someone stop me. I look to see Rose has my arm.

"You can't hit him, Edward." I glare at her. "He's a prick, but let's just do this by the book."

"Ah, the blonde bitch is here; I always wanted to fuck that mouth of yours. Hey, I know you can suck on my cock while I fist fuck the loose ass whore."

Rose turns and moves to hit Jacob, but I stop her.

"If I can't hit him then you can't either," I say staring at her.

"You know what, I want to make a porn film and you and the slut can be the main stars. The plot can be about how two whores bring up a kid, while they get fucked by a line of guys. I already have twenty guys lined up to fuck her, I'm sure they'd do you, too. I'm sure once they know its Isa's cold fish manager; they will be more than willing to screw you hard. Let's face it, after I have dealt my hand ..."

Rose and I don't let Jacob finish what he's saying as we both pull back our hands and hit him together.

"I have a photo-shoot you assholes," Jacob says muffled by his hands.

I go to tell him to fuck off, but stop when I am surrounded by police.

"Hands in the air," they shout and both Rose and I do it and Jacob just keeps moaning holding his face.

"I said hands in the air," The police officer says only to Jacob this time.

"Do you know who I am?" Jacob demands.

The police just look at him. Either they don't know who he is or they just don't care.

"I have fans that will make your worthless lives unbearable."

The police all look at each other. "Well, seeing how most of your fans are like ten to fifteen, I think I can deal with it," the officer snarks back. "Jacob Black, you are under arrest," he says handcuffing Jacob.

"What about them?" Jacob says nodding at Rose and me, who still have our hands in the air. "They hit me! I want them arrested," Jacob says.

"Sorry, you were in his home, which you were not invited into. You were accosting his wife, and making threats. You were asked and told to leave repeatedly and the entire altercation, including you pushing your way into the house has been recorded."

Jacob looks stunned and then angry, as he is walked out of the house into a sea of flashes of light from the media that he called.

"You two can put your hands down," the other officer says as he looks at us as if we are nuts.

Rose and I slowly put our hands down hearing Jacob yelling about being set up. I turn to Rose and high five her.

"I knew from the second I saw you I was going to like you," Rose says as I put my arm around her shoulder walk with her to Bree's room. "And, that was the best punch I have ever thrown, and totally worth the pain my hand is in."

I chuckle taking hold of her hand and looking at it. "Yeah, I think you broke your knuckle as well as his nose," I say letting it drop as we walk into Bree's room. I go right over to Bella who's crying with Bree, Minnie, and Alice cuddling around her.

"When did you get here?" I ask, tilting my head looking at Alice.

"I got here about twenty minutes before that slime showed up," Alice says.

"I asked her to sit with Bree when Jacob arrived. I didn't want her to hear or see him again, and didn't want her on her own." I nod at Bella.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, Bree was awake and upset. I wanted to help Bella, but didn't want to leave Bree. So, I took Bree and I called the police from the house phone and Bella from my cell. I had Bella on speaker and the 911 operator heard it all. They should've gotten a full recording of everything on the emergency call. I also recorded it on my phone just in case," Alice says a little worried.

I smile seeing that Alice's holding herself together really well. The old Alice would've broken down by now. It's strange how much Alice's growing up these last several weeks. I know having Bella and Rose around all the time is helping her become a stronger woman. The same strong woman, my parents, Emmett, and I've been trying to help her become.

Soon as the rest of our family arrives, I take Rose along with a frantic Emmett to the hospital to get her hand x-rayed and bandaged.

The next few days go by with the media being everywhere we look. What's even scarier is that there seems to be an all out war between the fans. All over the Internet is Isabella and Isa's fans versus Jacob's fans. The media is egging on almost all of the controversy, and we were all gob-smacked to find that it made the news.

So, it's no great surprise when we arrive at court for the second time in a month that the media and fans are everywhere. I smile when I find that it's an open court hearing. Jacob and his team tried to fight it, but the Judge in charge was having none of it since Jacob was on tape saying how he himself called the media.

I can slowly see both the media and fan's shock increase as the case goes on. Since the entire altercation of Jacob entering our house is on tape, Bella didn't have to testify. As the hearing goes on, all of the other stuff is brought up with the nurses and hospital. As the District Attorney went over all that Bella and our family has endured, you could see people's faces glaze over in anger. When they played the taping of what happened the day he was arrested, and the shock and horror was clear in everyone in the room. Even Jacob's fans were shocked, how their golden boy behaved.

After the tape was played, the District Attorney touched base on a few points. He mentions how Jacob was manhandling Bella who's merely half his size. He also talked about the verbal threats and the words that Jacob said on the tape. Even I was shocked and sickened to hear that before I got there he wished that Bree would die and even talked about how ugly he thought Angela was.

It took a few hours this time for the jury to return with a verdict. In the end, Jacob was found guilty of: entering without permission, unlawful entry, trespassing, stalking, aggravated assault, attempted rape, and harassment.

Almost as soon as that is over, we hear that the sentencing hearing is over for the nurses. Miss Mallory and Miss Stanley both got six months in county jail, lost their license to work in the medical field indefinitely, three years' supervised probation, five thousand hours of community service, as well as a fifteen thousand dollar fine each.

When we walk out of the courthouse, there are still a lot of people, but there are a lot less shouting abuse at Bella. We get in our car and quickly drive away.

"Edward," Bella says in a confused voice next to me.

"Yeah?" I ask trying not to smirk.

"This isn't the way home," she says as she moves around in her seat.

"Yes it is," I say and she looks at me, before gasping. As I pull into a gated community and enter a code into the fenced gate.

"What?" is all she says as the gate opens and we pull all the way to the top of the hill.

She smiles when she sees both our families standing there along with Bree and Minnie. I park and I get out and help Bella out.

"So, what do you think?" I ask waving at the house and Bella looks at it then to me.

"It's beautiful."

I kiss her head. "It's close to the hospital and it's in a fully gated and patrolled area. My parents, as you know, only live down the road," I say pointing in the direction of their home. "Rose and Emmett are a little that way," I say pointing in another direction. "I'm sure you can work out that Jasper and Alice are just down the road over there," I say pointing to where their home would be built in the coming months.

"And your dad and I bought a house just over that way," Renee says as Bella turns around in a circle looking at our family surrounding us.

"Come on, Angel, let me show you inside," Bella nods and looks around the empty home.

"Bella," Alice says softy from beside her.

"Yeah?"

"I would really like it if you'd let me decorate this place for you. I have a lot to make up for the way I behaved when I first met you. I'm really sorry and I swear whatever you want I will follow it to the letter."

Bella shakes her head at Alice. "Really Alice you were fine, I found you really funny, and I love that you say the first thing that comes to you. That must be great ... well sometimes it would be. I loved Edward's condo and he said you did it as a college project. You helped us with the other house, too." I nod my approval as Bella looks at me. "So you decorate away, I really hate doing that kind of stuff anyway. Decorating has always been a pet peeve of mine—next to moving that is—it's why I always stay in hotels."

Alice smiles and hugs Bella thanking her.

"Alice, do think you could have it done by the end of the month?" Bella asks biting her lip.

Alice gives Bella a look. "Is Jasper Whitlock the sexiest guy alive?" Alice says loudly.

All the women say "no," even Bree, and Alice rolls her eyes at everyone.

"Fine, do we women all have the sexiest guys alive?"

This time they all say "yes," except Bree who again shouts, "no."

Alice grins and rubs her hands together. "Well, I need to get to work, see you tonight, Jazzy," Alice says giving him a kiss, then kissing Bree as she walks inside, already on her cell talking away.

~IIDY~

Just like she promised, Alice had our home completed and it looks stunning. She even got top of the line security installed as well as a panic button in several rooms of the house. Bree's room is perfect and Bella and I moved in last week, after Tanya gave us the thumbs up.

Jacob has been sentenced to ten years in jail. He also has to complete sexual abuse classes and drug treatment programs. It turns out that when the police searched his hotel room they found large amounts of drugs. There was far more than what would be seen as personal use, but he wasn't charged for any of it, because of burden of proof. When he's released he will have to register as a sexual offender for the rest of his life, and he will have to do five years of highly monitored probation. There is a restraining order to keep him from our family as well, once he is released from all state obligations. He was also ordered to pay two hundred and fifty thousand dollars in fines and restitution.

After finding out all the information on him, I let out a breath feeling like I could breathe again. I was happy we were moving forward and I finally felt like our lives were coming together.

* * *

**A/N: A few of you really hated Alice, and Nikky really didn't want anyone to hate her, so she wanted Alice to make amends for her bad behavior in the beginning. Two more chapters to go. Jake got a pretty large sentence, and it seems as if he will be out of everyone's hair for quite a while. The ending is written, but we try to always ask if there is something that we haven't touched base on that you want to read about. So if there is, let us know. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Nikky, Jess & Kasi~**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last regular chapter before the Epilogue. Thank you all for joining us on this journey. Thank you so much to AWayWithWords for helping us, all mistakes are our own.**

**Savannavansmutsmut,  
We hope most of all that you have enjoyed this story. Thank you for all you do for us.  
HUGS, Nikky, Jess & Kasi~**

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 15**

The whole family is again at the courthouse, only this time we are here for Bree's final adoption process. Alice and Jasper are with Bree at our home, and everyone else is here.

I hold Bella's hand as we walk through the doors taking our seats. Thankfully, it only takes the judge a few seconds to walk in. Bella and I listen to Tanya and her boss give feedback on our home and any concerns that they had. Then Tia and Mrs. Cope talk about how Bree's doing health wise. All of them give us golden reviews. The Judge also took a little time to talk to the family members that are present. I look at the Judge and he just stares at us for a few seconds before he starts to talk.

"I have this little girl who was abandoned by her mother within an hour of being born. The biological mother whose life choices led to her own death. The biological father whose life choices make him unable and unfit to take care of this precious little girl, even if he wasn't already incarcerated for life.

"Then I have you two, who seemingly love this child unconditionally. I have a man of higher education, stable wealth, and background. A man who's dedicated his life to helping others as a doctor. Even in his younger thirties, he is a department head at one of the finest teaching hospitals in the area. I feel that a part of you rushed into a marriage, in order to help raise a child, but I can see the true love and care you have for your wife.

"Then I have a young girl, who's still in her teens and will be for another three months. Being a teenager, who grew up within the realm and spotlight of the public eye couldn't have been easy. As a child star you wowed America with your cuteness and smile. As you got older you floored many people with your voice. According to what has been submitted, your work within the spotlight has been put aside for the wellbeing of this minor child. I can't say I don't worry that you'll miss the limelight, but then I see how you look at your husband; I can see he grounds you.

"I know for certain these last few months have been very hard on you both in your personal lives as well as your working lives. You have both had to handle a lot and you've done so with maturity a lot of dignity. I'm, especially impressed by you Mrs. Cullen, you handled things better than most people a lot older than you do.

"I can see and hear that you have been taking great care of the little girl who is thriving because she has you both in her life. It does, as always give me great pleasure to approve files for adoption and this case is no different. I am proud to pronounce that Edward and Isabella Cullen are hereby the legal and adoptive parents of the child known as, Bree Hope Doe.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I understand that you're requesting her name to be changed?"

Bella, who's sobbing in my arms, can only nod.

"Yes, Sir, your Honor," I say.

"I will also grant this today," the Judge stops mid-sentence and looks at Bella. "Mrs. Cullen, I have read a lot of people critiques that they feel you're too young. At nineteen you're still a child and shouldn't be raising another child. In the state of Iowa under normal circumstances, you are required to be twenty-one. With each case comes special circumstances, your age was one of them. In this courtroom a matter of age is not how I chose to base the livelihood of a child or this child's life.

"They are so many children that are with parents that abuse them in many different ways. The statistics on abuse are no higher in teen mothers than in mothers in their twenties or thirties. I would rather send a child to a home where I know they will be loved and cared for, whether the parent is: teen, gay, Christian, black, white or whatever—as long as they love the child and can provide a home, food, clothes, education and above all love—that's what's important. As a society, we often lose sight of the main point in life and get caught up with what we think or feel is right. You, Mrs. Cullen, are a great mother and should hold your head up high. Doctor Cullen, take care of your wife and child, you have a wonderful gift in them both."

I hug Bella to me as the Judge walks out and our families cheer.

"We've done it, sweetheart," I say kissing her. "Let's go home and get our princess."

We all walk out together and get in our vehicles and head for home. As soon as we arrive home, Bella runs in the house picking Bree up.

"We get to keep you," she says to Bree hugging her.

Everyone cheers and Bree starts to cheer as well. It's clear Bree loves seeing her mom happy.

Alice and Jasper wave at us on their way out and Bella and I spend the rest of the day and night knowing that we are a family and no one can take it away from us.

~IIDY~

Bella takes a deep breath as we walk up to the Weber's front door. We're here to invite them to Bree's second birthday party and combined celebration of her becoming a Cullen. Bella knocks on the door and Mrs. Weber opens it hugging Bella close to her immediately. After I greet her, she invites us in.

We walk in and Bella looks at me a little upset and I know she can't talk with the emotion so fresh in her system. I nod to say I will do the talking.

"Mrs. Weber, we're here today to talk to you about Bree. She's turning two and her birthday party is next week. We would like for you and your family to come to her party."

Mrs. Weber nods at me with a smile.

"There's something else we are celebrating as well. Last week, when we attended the early court hearing, since Bree's biological family had been found, we were awarded full adoption. Bree's father is incarcerated for life, and Bree's biological mother is deceased. The father willingly signed away his rights to Bree, freeing her from him. When we were awarded adoption, we got her last name changed to Cullen."

Mrs. Weber tilts her head looking at us clearly confused as to why I am telling her this.

"We decided to give her an additional middle name as well," I say and Bella gives the party invitation to Mrs. Weber.

We watch her look at the invite, which says, _Bella and Edward would like to invite you to their daughter's second birthday party and celebration of legally becoming Bree Angela Hope Cullen. _

We know she realized what we've done, when we hear a sob. Bella moves to hug her close and rocks back and forth as she whispers to her. After they pull back and both of them have composed themselves a bit, Mrs. Weber smiles at us both.

"Thank you, both of you, you know, she would've loved this."

Bella nods while trying to hold back her own tears from starting again.

"We would love to be there and wouldn't miss the party for the world," Mrs. Weber says as she catches her breath putting the invite up next to Angela's picture.

The week goes by fast with Alice, Rose, Renee, Bella, and my mom getting everything ready. Due to the fact that a lot of the children that Bree knows are kids from the ward, we hire out a hall and a cleaning crew to make sure it is as clean as possible. Emmett does all the food so I know that he will be able to provide all of the healthy but yummy foods.

Alice, of course, decorates the hall. I walk in with Bella and my face drops as does Bella's. I really can't believe Alice has pulled this off. She has given the hall a magical enchanted forest theme. There is a large bouncy castle. There are hair and costume people to dress the little guests as princesses, and princes. There is a woman who's all set to paint the kids' faces and there's a guy with a load of balloons.

I really think my sister has found her true calling in the world, because this really looks as if it will be a great party.

"Me patee," Bree shouts and Bella and I chuckle putting her down and she runs into Alice's waiting arms.

"How the hell did she pull this off in two weeks?" Bella asks as she's still looks around.

"I have no clue, but I think because she's still in touch with her inner child that she is able to see the world the way they do."

It does not take overly long before Emmett comes in with his staff and the food. All of the servers are dressed as prince or princesses, and the birthday cake is amazing.

"So, what do you think?" Emmett asks showing us the princess castle cake that is as tall as Bree.

"It's almost a shame we have to eat this," Bella says softly.

I nod in agreement. It may be one of the best cakes I've ever seen, but Emmett's cakes are just too yummy to leave uneaten. We have just finished with setting everything up, when people start to arrive.

Bella and I make sure that everyone is greeted and having a good time.

"Edward." I turn and look at Alice.

"You think your boss would mind if I decorated your ward and the playrooms?" I tilt my head at her saying she needs to keep talking. "The kids like the pictures I have here. I was just thinking, maybe I could paint them on the walls—you know—I also thought since some of the kids couldn't make it, I could take my team in for a fun day?"

I smile at her and chuckle. "Your team?" I ask.

Alice claps her hands. "Yes," she says as she waves her hands around the room.

I look around seeing them all. "I thought you wanted to be an interior designer?"

Alice nods at me with a look like I'm missing something here. "I do, that's where the redecorating the ward comes in. But I like to plan parties, too. I thought that since I don't really need the money I would make from my work, I could give to your ward and use the rest to throw amazing parties for the kids. We could do special things, like if one is too sick to go to prom, then you tell me and I will bring a prom to them. Once a month we could have a big birthday day party for all the kids that had one in the month."

I tilt my head at her, she sometimes really amazes me. "That sounds like a great idea, Ally. Look at you all growing up and stuff," I tease.

Alice chuckles. "I know it was a long time coming. I think Bella and Bree are just what this family needed."

I kiss Alice's head and she skips back off to the group of kids getting lost almost right away in the crowd.

"Here you go, Bro."

I look at Emmett who's bouncing on his feet.

"Everything all right, Emmett?" he looks at me and nods nervously.

"Do you think we can have a night out soon, just us guys?"

"Yeah, sure we can do that, how about tomorrow night?" I say knowing that there's something going on in Emmett's mind.

"That would be great," Emmett says with a smile.

"Do want me to ask Dad, Charlie, and Jasper, or do you just want it to be us two?" Emmett pales a little and looks around the room.

"I think it'll be best to get it all out of the way at once, so yeah, ask them, too."

Before I can get another word out Emmett walks away.

The rest of the party goes by with the kids playing games and Bree opens her mountain of gifts from everyone. When we arrive home, Bella and I put a sleeping Bree to bed and then head to bed ourselves. I am glad to find that we both have enough energy left to make love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

IIDY

"You sure you're okay with me going out for a while tonight?" I ask for the sixth time as Bella crawls her way back up my body.

"Yes, go have fun with the guys and I will have fun with the girls."

I move my shirt down Bella's shoulder as I kiss her now exposed skin.

"You need to leave or you'll be late," Bella says as my face is now between her breasts.

"I hate Emmett, so much," I pout and Bella chuckles.

"No you don't, go." I nod and stand up pulling her with me.

"Call me—" Bella cuts me off by kissing me. I walk out of our bedroom stopping before I pass Bree's. I walk in and see she's sound asleep. I give her a kiss on her head and then walk out of her room. I grab my keys, set the alarm and head out the door.

I walk into the bar where Emmett asked us all to meet.

"Hey," I say seeing he looks nervous as can be. He certainly isn't his normal self. "Emmett, what in the hell's going on?" I ask and he looks at me sighing.

"I'm going to ask Rose to marry me."

I smile and hug him to me. "That's great, she loves you, and anyone can see that. So what's got you all worried anyway?" Emmett rubs his face.

"She said her dad walked out when she was in her teens and her mom was pretty much an absent parent as well. She said Charlie and Renee have pretty much been her parents since she started babysitting Bella. Rose says Charlie's like her dad, so I'm about to ask him if I can marry her, so yeah I'm a little nervous."

I chuckle a little and Emmett glares at me.

"It's not funny! It's not like I can do your trick." I tilt my head at him and he holds his hands up. "I'm sorry, Bro, just ... I love her so much."

I pat his back. "Charlie's a nice guy; he'll be fine with you asking him to marry Rose, really."

Emmett shakes his head. "You didn't see his face when he walked in on Rose and I having sex on her car."

I shake my head and look at him. "Why were you having sex in the car?"

Emmett shakes his head at me. "No, not _in_ the car, _on_ her car, you know—the hood of the car. He dropped by and caught me with my pants down and my dick balls deep in Rose."

I rub my face as I close my eyes. "Well, thanks for the graphic picture—and ew! Okay, why are you letting this stop you? It's not like he doesn't know you have carnal knowledge of her after seeing all of that. Besides, you love her right?"

Emmett nods right away. "I do and want to do this the right way."

I smile at him and see that Charlie, Jasper, and our dads are on their way over to where we're sitting.

"Then man up and ask him," I say standing up.

Emmett looks even paler as everyone greets each other before sitting down.

"I want to marry Rose," Emmett blurts out as Charlie sits down.

"What?" our dads both say together.

"Are you telling me or asking me, boy?" Charlie replies in a seriously scary voice.

"I'm ... uh, I am asking you. I would ... no I need to marry, Rose, I love her."

Charlie raises his eyebrows at Emmett who is starting to sweat buckets.

"Well, I will say this much for you, at least you ask first, unlike some people," Charlie says looking at me.

I shrug not really caring because I got the girl I love and we're both happy, that's all that matters.

Charlie rolls his eyes at me and looks back at Emmett. "But really, Emmett, you make her happy, you have a big heart. I can clearly see not just how much you love her, but how much she loves you. So yeah, you've got my blessing." Emmett jumps up and fist pumps the air as he jumps around.

"He does realize that just because I said _yes_ doesn't mean Rose will?"

Emmett stops jumping and looks at Charlie with complete shock and horror written all over his face. It's kind of hard not to laugh at him.

"Why would she say _no_? Do you know something I don't? Has she said something?"

Charlie looks at me, then my dad before looking back at Emmett.

"No, I was just making a comment. I'm sure she'll say _yes_," he says holding his hands up.

"Want to see the ring?" Emmett says excitingly as he brings out a ring box.

He opens it showing the ring to each of us.

Jasper lets out a whistle when he sees the ring. "She'll love that," Jasper says as we all nod.

"Okay, well I love you all, but I'm going to go and get my girl and ask her to marry me." We again all look at Emmett as he puts down his beer bottle and stands up. "Are you guys coming or not?" he asks.

We all chuckle and nod at the big goof ball. The whole way back to my house Emmett is bouncing up and down in his seat.

We walk into my home and all the girls turn around looking at us. Before any of them can speak, Emmett goes over to Rose and gets down on one knee.

"Rose, from the moment I saw you, you took my breath away. You have got to be the most beautiful woman, both inside and out, that I've ever laid eyes on. In this short time I have known you; you've become my best friend. You're the first person I want to talk to when I wake up and the last person I want to see before I fall asleep. You are my _everything _and I want not only to marry you, but I want us to be a family. I want us to make lots of little Emmett's and Rose's. So I'm asking you here and now, would you be my wife, and mother to our future children, become the next Mrs. Cullen in our huge family?"

Rose, who hid her face the whole time Emmett was talking, can only nod. Emmett hugs her close and whispers in her ear. "Come on, Rosie, tell me out loud."

"Yes," she sobs out and we all cheer as Emmett picks her up hugs her to him. I smile at Bella who watches with tears in her eyes as she holds Bree close to her.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Rose yells, at the same time as my mom yells, "That's two down, one go!"

After everyone hugs Rose and Emmett, we spend the next two hours celebrating Emmett and Rose's engagement.

IIDY

I take a few deep breaths, but still don't feel calm. I really can't believe I'm back stage with Bella and Bree waiting to go on _Ellen_.

Three days after Emmett asked Rose to marry him, I was set to see Riley at the outpatient clinic. Riley came in with his brother James and was given the all clear. We discussed options and he didn't need to come back for six months. When I was done, I met with Bella, who brought Bree for her checkup at the clinic. For the first time in Bree's short life she was given the all clear. We were walking back to my office and found James and Riley waiting there for us.

James had then told us that he was a researcher for the _Ellen_ show now, and it made a lot more sense why _Ellen_ had kept sticking up for Bella. He then said that he had videotaped some of the kids and staff on the ward over the past year. James had been doing this for his brother to have a record of his fight and winning his fight against cancer. James wanted to show people the tape as a way to help bring more help to Angela's foundation. _Ellen_ had instantly become a huge supporter of Angela's Fund from the get go. They hoped this video would raise awareness and help bring in more funding or donors.

James already got permission for all the kids, parents, and staff, in the video, except ours. He was needing both mine and Bella's to show us as working there as well as being here as Bree's parents. He then gently told Bella there was a lot of Angela in it, too. We told him to give us a few days to discuss it. We immediately talked things over with Mr. and Mrs. Weber and they had already agreed. Bella and I both signed the release form a few days later.

_Ellen_ and her staff have been working on the video and invited us as a family to see it aired live. Bella has agreed to help James get his video out there as much as she can, hoping that it will bring more awareness.

"So my first guest is a family, one we all know, please welcome Edward, Bella..." Bella dropped the Isa name and just started asking people to call her Bella. She said this is who she is and there was no more pretending to be someone different. "... and Bree Cullen."

I walk on stage with my hand on the small of Bella's back as she carries Bree. The crowd cheers and stands up. I smile watching our daughter, who waves friendlily at them all.

"Welcome, come and sit," Ellen says after hugging each of us.

"Wow, she is cuter in person than in the video," Ellen say as she looks at Bree who is smiling back at her.

"Yeah, she is," Bella says with a warm smile.

"Well, first and foremost, how is she doing?" Ellen asks and you can tell there is no pretense in her question, she really wants to know.

Bella looks at me and I turn to Ellen as Bree climbs into my lap. "Bree is doing really well. Her last rounds of testing have come back clear. We don't say she is in remission yet, but she will be tested frequently for the next few years and as long as we can keep her counts down, we have faith she'll be cancer free. Right now it does look like she coming out the other side and all things thus far have been in a positive nature."

Ellen smiles at us nodding.

"Jay-Jay" Bree chants.

I look over to where she's looking to see James sitting there with a headset on, he waves and Bree starts to bounce up and down.

"She sure likes him," Ellen says with a chuckle, because Bree's now yelling for him to come to her.

"Okay, maybe I should explain this to the audience. James, over there, is a researcher for us, and his little brother had cancer and was on Edward's ward. So James spent time with this little girl when he went to see his brother. Why don't you come over and see her, James?"

James comes over and Bree moves straight to him as he sits down next to me. Once Bree gets her hug from James she moves back to my lap.

"We're going to show a short video that James took of his brother as he got sick and then got better." Ellen points to the screen and we watch the video start. Through the video you see how much Riley's family was there for him and just how sick he was. I have to hold back my chuckle when Bella first appears on the film. She looks so unsure of everything; it's only a few minutes later in the video, but you can see it's been months later.

Bella is standing behind Angela's wheelchair and James is behind Riley's. James directs whoever has the camera to keep it up a little. I smile hearing the other kids cheer as they count down from five. When they all scream go, Bella and James run down the hallway pushing the wheelchairs.

Bella and James spend the next few minutes arguing over who won. I chuckle into Bella's hair when we see that she and James are now in the wheelchairs and racing down the hallway. All the kids cheer when James wins and Bella puts on a sad face.

The next part of the film is showing Riley when he was really sick. It also shows Bella helping him along with James. The film is left running when James helps Riley to the bathroom, but instead of getting a nurse to clean up the bed, Bella does it.

I pull Bella to me when we again see Angela; it was taken just before she left to go home. I watch Angela smile at James in the video. "So what are your last words before you leave the ward, Angela?" James can be heard asking.

"You can talk with someone for years, everyday, and still, it won't mean as much as what you can have when you sit in front of someone, not saying a word, yet you feel that person with your heart, you feel like you have known the person for forever ... connections are made with the heart, not the tongue." _**(C. JoyBell C.)**_

The video turns into a scale of several pictures. There is the staff and kids; there are loads of Bella, Bree and me. In each photograph you can clearly see what we feel in them. We can also hear Bella and Angela's song getting played in the background.

As the video stops I notice that Ellen and nearly everyone wipe a few tears away from their eyes. Bella and I stay to answer some more questions before we leave.

After the show and several takes of special commercials and fundraising things, we board a plane to head home to the rest of our family.

* * *

**A/N: Well, up next and posting tomorrow will be the Epilogue. We hope that you all have enjoyed what we have written. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
Nikky, Jess & Kasi~**


	16. Chapter 16

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

**Thanks for taking this journey with us.**

**Thanks to our beta AWayWithWords, all mistakes are our own.**

* * *

**Chapter: 16—Epilogue**

**Three years later**.

I yawn as drive looking at the time. Seeing that it's half past one in the morning, I know why I'm tired. I should've been home at eight, but there was a late admission. I pull up outside my home and see that it's dark, like I knew it would be. Bree would've been in bed hours ago, and no doubt it was clear Bella has gone to bed, too.

The last three years have been mostly up hill. We've had a few falls and rough spots, but we've handled them together. The biggest hurtful thing to our family happened two years ago. Rose suffered a miscarriage; I hate calling it that, but that's the term used. Rose and Emmett were married six months after he asked her. When they came back from their honeymoon, Rose announced she was pregnant.

It was a few months later I got paged saying Bella, Rose, and Bree were on their way into the hospital. My heartbeat was fast and my fear was strong as I ran all the way down to the emergency room. When I saw that it was Rose on the gurney, just for a few short seconds, I was glad that it was not one of my girls. Rose lost the baby that night; she was only at twenty weeks gestation.

It was heart breaking to see what Rose and Emmett went through losing their child. As a family, we all pulled together and six months later Rose was again pregnant. This time we all kept an eye on her. She was about ready to kill us all from sheer over protection. However, thankfully, just over a year ago, but two months early she gave birth to a boy, Jaden and a girl, Jade.

I was over moon about, my new niece and nephew. We all enjoyed them, and helped out a lot. Rose's doctor advised her not to have any more babies. Apparently her womb was not healthy enough to handle any more pregnancies.

Entering the house, I reset the alarm and pet Minnie. Minnie's always great about coming up to greet me. We got some surprising news, when Minnie was about a year old; we thought we were going to get puppies. Turns out Minnie is not capable of having pups, yep, Minnie is a boy. It was really quite funny when Bella and I took _her_ in to the vet and they informed us of the gender. This led to Bella to blaming me saying I should've known since I'm a doctor. I had to remind her, I'm a human doctor, not an animal doctor. Minnie is now a full member of the Cullen family and Charlie was right, he has been good for Bree and Bella.

I look in on my sleeping princess, and see that she's sound asleep. I kiss her head pulling her covers up, tucking her in like I've done nightly since I met her. I really can't believe she's going to be five in two weeks. Tomorrow is a big day for us. Bree has to go in and have her routine testing completed. I hope everything is the same as it has been these last three years. I am praying to hear Tia say Bree's still cancer free.

I really do believe that Angela is looking after Bree, just like she promised she would. Bree has improved so much since Angela's death; it was as if she had an extra guardian angel. There are times when Bree is playing and she talks to her imaginary friend, which is typical for an only child. Bella and I were very surprised when Bree told us her friend's name was Angela. It was rather shocking to us at first, but we've gotten used to it.

Thankfully, the Webers, all of them, have kept in touch with us. Joshua is working in my ward as an aid and starts medical school in the fall. Isaac is planning to be a scientist, specializing in cancer research. Ben lost his way for a little while. He was hanging with the wrong crowd and getting into drugs, but thankfully the Webers and my family have been here for him. We were able to help him back to a better path. I know Angela would be happy knowing we were still doing as she asked us to. Ben is now going to college and is doing well.

We've also kept in touch with Riley and James. James is still doing research for _Ellen_ and strangely is now dating Tia who is second in charge of the Pediatric Oncology ward. Riley is still cancer free. He fast tracked through college courses online mainly during his recovery and is now getting his Master's Degree in Teaching from UNI. Since Riley is staying in Cedar Falls, he is actually living in Alice's old condo while he's in school.

I strip and get into bed pulling Bella's back to me while resting my hand on her bump. We still have four weeks left and I can't wait. I have saved up all my time off over the past two years. Initially I did it in case Bree fell ill again. Now I'm using it for good. When our baby arrives, I can take five fully paid months off.

"Hey, baby," Bella says sleepily.

"Hey, Angel," I say back kissing her shoulder.

"How was everything after I left?" I smile at her pushing her hair out of her eyes. Bella still loves music, but over the last three years it's taken a back seat in her life. Well I say a back seat, but she's still managed to release one album with seven new songs and she's half way through recording another.

But the thing that really pleases me is she just got her nursing degree. She still volunteers when she can, but she now has the means to do more.

The media's still in our lives, along with the hate-filled comments, which is something that will never change, but I'm learning to deal with it. The only people, whose comments or opinions mean anything to us, are those people who we know, love and trust.

"We managed, barely," I say to her and she smiles at me.

"Go back to sleep, we can talk in the morning," I tell her as her eyes close.

"Mm 'kay," she mumbles out with a little snore.

IIDY

"Daddy, can I have your phone, please?" Bree asks and I nod, handing it to her. "Thanks," she says as she runs back to the kids.

"Bella, Edward," Tia says from the door.

Bella and I both stand up walking into the nearby office now that Bree is safe in the playroom with the kids and Alice.

"She's fine, everything is clear," Tia says and Bella and I both let out a breath. Tia and I tell Bella what the next stage is before we all walk back to the playroom area.

"She's doing so great, you would never know how sick she was for the first two years of her life," Tia says, as we stand looking in the observation window to the playroom.

"No ... No ... No ... stop, cut," Bree says holding her hands up and waving them around. "From the top, and show some feelings," Bree says raising her hands and dropping them with a slap on her thighs. "Action."

"I don't think we should let her go to the studio with Charlie anymore," I say half heartily as Bree acts like a director to the other kids.

"It's not just Charlie, it's Alice, too," Bella says pointing at Alice who is helping Bree with her little production.

I smile and nod at my wife. Alice has changed so much over the last three years. She and Jasper are yet to marry, but they are living together in the house they built up the road from us. Alice's parties here in the ward have really been a hit. My office is full of photographs of many parties and children whose dreams she helped come true. My boss did allow Alice to redecorate the ward and so much more. The pediatric observatory has been totally redone, and it is downright amazing. The whole ward looks and feels like a happier place than what it was. I even think all the kids and staff feel more positive because of the décor and surroundings.

We enter the room finally after Bree again called cut and said it was a wrap, of course we first composed our laughter.

"Tia," Bree says running to Tia and hugging her. "You want to be in my show?"

Tia smiles at Bree bending down to her. "I don't know… what do you need me for?"

"I need a granny and you can play a granny. It's set in the really old times, so I need to ask grandpa Carlisle what it was like. I did ask grandpa Charlie, but he said he was too young to know."

I chuckle into Bella's hair as I hold her close. "I so want to be there when she asks him about that," I say with a whisper.

"So, you think I am that old?" Tia asks nervously.

Bree shakes her head at her. "No silly goose, you weren't born till the big scary hair."

Unable to help myself, I let out a loud chuckle knowing she's referring to the 80's Halloween costumes from last year. Last year Bella went out as a diva from the late seventies, early eighties and I was a disco dancer. Bree told her mom that her hair was big and scary. Of course my mom and Renee then showed her photos of them in the eighties so she could see that's how people wore their hair.

After Bree has had some time playing with her friends we take her home, for some family time. I get to bathe and put my princess to bed, well, she bathes by herself now, I just check to make sure she gets all the soap out. Once she's asleep I get to shower and fuck my wife, and then make love to her. Bella says more sex right now is good, both for her libido and to help move things along labor wise.

IIDY

I look around the room, seeing again Alice has done a great job. Bree said she didn't want a party this year and instead, she wanted to have a big festival to raise money for the fund. With Alice's help it has turned into this large food tasting event. There is a row of people making pies, cakes, cookies, soups, salads, and even homemade healthy snacks for your pets. After the main food part is over, and all of the proceeds from donations go to the fund, there is a performance of the little play Bree wrote with Grandpa Charlie.

So this is what we are doing on Bree's fifth birthday; it is amazing how many people have turned out for it, or donated something. The best thing is it's free. People can donate money, but nothing is a set cost for anyone or anything. We even managed to have this festival near the hospital. Many of the families—past and current—from my ward have come out to help. So far I've seen just about every department head, as well as campus professor and their families. It's amazing the community support behind matters like this. Of course, the news is covering it, too, but they aren't inside. James and his crew are, and we've had more than a few guest celebrities show up as well.

I pass a stall and stop as I see Ben, standing there chatting with a girl, Heidi. Mrs. Weber told me last week that she thought he liked her, and was hoping that he would ask her out. He has had a few dates here and there, but they never came to anything. I watch them for a bit and can't help but smile. "Angela, do you think this is her?" I say whispering toward the skylight filled ceiling, and shake my head as a small rainbow breaks through the clouds.

I move over to them. "Hey," I say and Ben looks at me. "Can I have two chicken legs and two bottles of water?" I ask Heidi who nods and goes to get my stuff. "Ask her out," I say to Ben and he looks at me. "You'll be fine, ask her," I say and I look back at the rainbow. Ben follows my line of vision, I hear him sigh before I see his smile.

"Okay, I'm going to," he says with a smile. I wink at him and reach for my stuff when Heidi returns. As I'm walking away I hear him ask her out, and she says yes.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. This is the first production of Bree Cullen and the C.B. kids' playhouse. I hope you enjoy our tale of Annie and Brad."

Bella and I sit among all the other people. The only people, who've seen this, are Alice and Charlie, who helped Bree get everything she needed. Most everything has been done by the kids.

Soon they all have us laughing. There were a few hiccups, but they all did great. At the end, everyone rises to their feet and cheers them, as they all take a bow.

I look to Bree who is smiling broadly at her cast, and I just know this is what she's going to do with her life.

"That was great," Bella says hugging Bree to her. "You all did great, well done," Bella says to all the children. They all smile and we hand them out the special lunches Bree wanted them to each have before they do the show again for everyone who missed it the first time.

The day seems to drag a little at the end, and I am so glad when we are done with the cleaning. We head over to the hospital ward to do a few things before we leave for home. Just over an hour ago I left Bella in my office with Bree, telling Bree that she was to make sure her mom stayed sitting down. I chuckle when I see that Bree is happily drawing at my desk and Bella is sound asleep on my sofa. I move to Bella kissing her head.

"Daddy, don't wake her, the football's been moving all day," Bree says rolling her eyes. "When is he going to come out?"

I chuckle as I move to her, helping clean up her art mess. "Just a few more weeks."

Bree sighs a little. "Well, I hope he hurries up and not just because I miss my mom's big close hugs, but I want to see him," she says. I shake my head a little. Bella and I never found out what we were going to have, but Bree, from the second she knew Bella was going to have a baby, said that it's a boy.

I kiss Bree's head. "Come on, Princess, let's get Mom home," I say handing her my car, and office keys. I pick Bella up and carry her out and Bree locks my office door and walks next to me. For five years old and having such a hard start and delay in life to begin with, Bree has blossomed into a very smart and very mature little girl. I find that most of the kids who have fought battles with cancer and leukemia are quite astute.

"Did you enjoy your birthday, Princess?"

She looks up at me smiling. "It was the best, thank you, Daddy."

I chuckle and wink at her. "Any time, Princess."

As soon as we get home I put a still sleeping Bella to bed. Bree and I make plans to get up early to make her breakfast in bed. I read Bree a story and she falls asleep during the first page, but as always, I just carry on reading it until it's done.

I strip out of my clothes and climb into bed hugging Bella to me as always. "Edward," Bella says and I smile.

"Yes, Angel," I say placing a kiss on her neck.

"The bed is wet."

I frown sitting up a little. "What?"

Bella looks at me and she seems to be fully awake. "The bed is wet, I think my water broke."

My eyes widen and I jump out of bed turning on the light. I look and see that the bed is wet underneath where Bella is now sitting.

"Ed-WARD," Bella half-whisper yells.

I look to her seeing she having a contraction and I move to her. "That's it my love, slow breaths, Angel, nice and easy."

Bella nods at me using her Lamaze breathing techniques. Once the contraction is gone, I smile at her. "Get dressed my love and I'll call everyone."

Bella nods at me and slowly moves to get dressed as I grab the phone. Alice and Jasper are coming to sit with Bree and the twins and everyone else is coming to the hospital.

"Everyone is called, even my bosses," I say as I pull on my pants.

"Should we wake Bree?"

I shake my head at her. "She only fell asleep a short time ago; let's leave her sleep, and that way she will be well rested to meet this one." I move my hand around to lay on her bump as another contraction hits her. Once the contraction subsides, I kiss her cheek.

"Let's get you downstairs and then I'll come back for the bag."

Bella looks at me and nods. I get Bella situated on the sofa, so I can get her bag. I hear the door as I am coming back down and I see Alice sitting with Bella rubbing her back as she coaches her with her breathing.

"Okay, I think we should go, your contractions are really close together," I say. Jasper helps me by taking the bag to the car and I carry my wife. After arriving at the hospital, we're taken right in. Just as I thought, Bella was well into her labor process already. The first check of Bella's cervix had the labor and delivery team in the birthing suite prepping immediately. Bella was already dilated to eight. "You're doing so well, Angel," I tell her as I rub her back.

"I'm just so tired, I don't think I can do this," Bella says holding back her tears. They decide that Bella was too far into labor to give her anything, so she has to do this without any medicines.

"You can do this, sweetheart," I whisper in her ear.

"Freaking-hells-bells," Bella says and I see the doctor looking at her as if she's nuts. "Next time, if there is a next time, you're the one having it," Bella says griping my hand.

I hide my chuckle and nod at her. "It's a deal, Angel," I kiss her head.

"Oh ... arrgh," Bella screams.

"I think someone's crowning, can you sit up a little in the bed?" Bella nods and I help her get in a more comfortable position. With her legs in the stirrups now and her head raised more, the doctor confirms her crowning. "Okay Bella, you're doing great and this baby is going to be here soon. I can see the baby's head. On the next contraction I need you to give me a great big hard push, hold that push just as long as you can."

I hold Bella close to me as she pushes and rests before pushing some more. I watch over my sweet wife as she delivers our baby boy at half past five in the morning.

"Here you go, mommy," the doctor says placing him into Bella's arms after they did their testing and cleaned him up.

I kiss her head, and the head of my newborn son. "I knew you could do this," I tell her looking down at our son. The next hour goes by with Bella getting a few inner stitches, and giving our healthy boy is first feed. Bella did not enjoy the breastfeeding and says it was painful, but she will keep doing it. As soon as everyone is done and things have calmed down considerably, I bring in the family. First in the door is the now wide awake Bree followed closely by Alice.

"I told you that it was going to be a boy," Bree says looking at her brother who's asleep in her mother's arms.

"What are you going to call him?" Jasper asks smiling at us.

"Coby," Bree says without taking her eyes off of her brother.

"Why, Coby?" I ask with a little chuckle.

"It was Mommy's name on the TV show. She married a vampire named, Edward, it makes sense. I know it's a girl's name, but it could be a boy, right?"

I roll my eyes at my daughter's logic. "Coby Alex Cullen," I say with a smile and Bella nods at me with a smile.

"I like it!" says Bree and Alice together.

"I do, too," I say as I kiss Bree's head.

IIDY

**Bree point of view.**

**Ten years later**.

I smile as I look in the mirror. They said that I shouldn't be alive and that I beat the odds. They tell me all the time it's because I'm a fighter. But I know that's not the whole story; I'm not just here because I have a strong will. I'm here because I have a family and friends who all love me. I also know it's because I've got a guardian angel named Angela. I still feel her around me if I'm feeling sad.

My dad is a doctor and works in the children's cancer ward. He has helped save thousands of kids' lives and touched many more. My mom is a singer and song writer, who became a nurse. My mom has an amazing heart and always shows me that no matter how someone treats you, you should always be true to yourself. Lastly, there is my silly little brother Coby. He follows me around everywhere and always tries to use my pencils and pens. Why, I don't know. I think he only likes to annoy me. We fight a lot, but I love him with all my heart.

I have a crazy large family and we're all there for each other. There are never any secrets, or I should say nothing stays secret for long. Like Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper who, three years ago, went on holiday and got married. They actually thought we would never know, but we did. We allowed them to have the wedding between the both of them privately, but we were all there for a surprise dinner when they got back to the hotel.

Then there was the time where Uncle Emmett was going to be on the local Fox morning show, cooking. He never said a word, but we all found out. We were all there to support him. He is really well known and now has his own cooking show on the Food Network.

"Are you ready, Princess?"

I look to my mom and nod at her. She holds out her hand and I take it as we join the other kids. We are all here for the premier of the new ABC Family production of, The Heart Makers.

This story is really special, and not just to me, but to a lot of the C.B. kids. This is our life and it shows the world a large part of what we've had to face and fight through during our lives.

Grandma Renee, with the help of all of us, came up with a love story, which is very much like my mom and dad's. It shows how they had to fight the odds to be with each other and have a family. It's not just a love story, it's also about the friendships we make along the way and how they change us.

None of us can believe that ABC bought the story. They then cast Uncle Jasper in one of the main starring roles, and Grandpa Charlie to direct it. ABC also invited all of us that were members of the C.B. kids to come along to the special premier. We will be the first to see the whole thing along with all the cast and crew.

I take another deep breath seeing all my family and friends around me. I am very pleased to have so many great people in my life. If it wasn't for them, who knows where I would be in my life. I look to the kids, kids that are or were just as sick as I was. One by one we all join hands and walk the red carpet together. I never thought we would be here, but my mom has taught me one very important thing. No matter what you want, and if you want it badly enough, you can make your dreams comes true. Who would have known how right she is.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the end, we hope you've enjoyed this. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story, as well as showing your love to Savannavansmutsmut, by passing on your birthday wishes to her. Thank you all so very much, we aren't sure what our next story between the three of us will be, but there will be more, of course. See you again, Nikky, Jess & Kasi~**


End file.
